


花与琴之海（希贝尼克篇）

by fusafusachan



Series: 花与琴之海 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatian National Football Team, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusafusachan/pseuds/fusafusachan
Summary: 双性、渣攻、天雷、炮灰众多，不喜勿入。本篇是第二篇，第一篇是科尔丘拉篇。
Relationships: Borna Barišić/Luka Modrić, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 花与琴之海 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850941
Comments: 62
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景应该在斯拉夫人入侵巴尔干半岛之后，首位克罗地亚王加冕之前，正好处于中世纪前期，所谓的黑暗时代。设定于9世纪中前期，克村已经存在事实上的封建制公国。

海上的薰衣草花田，紫色的花穗开得正盛，一团一团连成浅紫色的花海，与蔚蓝的海面连成一片。

“为什么快到秋天了，这里的薰衣草还开得那么好。”卢卡穿着白色的短衫上衣，裤腿卷到膝盖以上，赤着一双白生生的脚丫踩在花田的泥地里。

“那是多米尼克的主意，他说殿下秋天才回来，让园丁晚一些播下种子，”年轻的侍女狄雅娜没有抬头，细心地摘下花穗放进篮子里，“殿下回来正好赶上花开得最美的时候。”

“多米尼克是谁？我好像没有见过。”正在挑选花穗的卢卡疑惑地抬起头。

“噢……是的……是的，他早就不在这里了。”她胡乱地搪塞过去，瞥见同伴芙萝拉向她投来责怪的眼神。

卢卡并没有注意到她们的异样，也没把这件事放在心上，满心欢喜地想着赶快干完活儿回去，伊万说了今天会早点过来。

伊万比想象的来得更早，卢卡正在宽敞明亮的工作间里撅着屁股摆弄他新买的玻璃薄壁盆。他打着手势挥退了看见他进来的狄雅娜和芙萝拉，悄悄从身后靠近了认真工作的制香师。

“怎么弄得跟个泥猴儿似的？”伊万突然一把抱住他。

制香师吓了一跳，手里的玻璃器皿差点飞出去，“你小心一点，别把我的宝贝摔了。”

“你哪儿来这么多宝贝，我不是你的宝贝吗？”伊万微微屈膝，配合他把手里的易碎品小心地放回去，“啧啧，瞧瞧你，脏死了，我都不想亲你了。”

他白色的衣裤上全是泥点，赤脚在进屋时冲了下，可还是不怎么干净，连脸上都是泥。

“你脏得没法下嘴，先给你洗干净了。”殿下大人把他扛上肩，还大力地拍了拍他的屁股，引来他不满地哼哼。

卢卡安静地任他扛着，摇摇晃晃地看着视线里的大理石地面的花纹变化，再上了几步台阶，然后他就被扔进了冒着热气的大浴池。

这些日子他对这里已经很熟悉了，手忙脚乱地扑腾站好。伊万站在岸上看着他全身湿透头发耷拉在头皮上的狼狈模样，得意地大笑。

“你这样子好丑，好像只落水狗。”

“你才像条狗呢！”卢卡气鼓鼓地瞪着那个坏人，水面几乎没到他的胸口，湿薄得透明的白色罩衣贴在身上，头发还在不停地滴水。

坏人冲他微微一笑，利落地抛开了外袍轻巧地跃入水中，像只敏捷的僧海豹滑到他身前。

“你还真听话呢……”坏人的声音沙哑，一手突然袭上他胸前，隔着湿透的薄布，捏住了小小的已经突出来的红缨。

他推开那只讨厌的手，脸迅速地红了。他是很听话，因为伊万说过不喜欢他穿里衣。

“你这么乖，我该给你一点什么奖励呢……”他顺势抱住了制香师，后者本能地仰起脸。

他们隔得那么近，近到可以感受到殿下大人的鼻息喷到他的鼻尖上，还有嘴唇上……他感到那双漂亮的眼睛确实炽热地盯在他的嘴唇上，盯得那个地方开始发烫，然后全身都开始发热。

卢卡闭起了眼睛，轻颤着，等待那个等了好久的……

吻，轻轻落在他的眼皮上，然后往下，避开了他期待的地方。

他被推倒斜斜靠在温泉缓缓淌下的光滑石板上，湿透的短衫被撩起推高，湿润的吻来到他的赤裸的胸，细小的乳尖被含进温热的口腔……毛茸茸的金发脑袋拱在他胸前。

“嗯……”他们在一起已经好几个月，卢卡感觉到自己的身体有了很大变化，其中之一就是他变得很敏感。以前完全没有放在心上的部分，在他看来作为男人毫无用处的乳头，一经触碰就又大又红，曾经小小浅浅的乳晕大了好大一圈，像绽放的花朵，饥渴地颤动，渴望更多更粗鲁的对待。

金色短发的男人来回轮流大力地吸吮，再轻轻地啃咬，身下人薄薄的胸肌开始发胀，难耐地向上拱起，双腿并起饥渴地磨着腿心儿。

知道制香师动情了，他的手沿着细细的腰肢往下，不出所料地在水下摸到了长裤，而且裤腰带绑得死紧。

“你这个又不肯听话……”他喘着粗气，额头顶在卢卡肩上，“你就从来不想不扫我的兴。”

“我……我要干活儿的，怎么能不穿裤子……”卢卡也细细地喘，小声地辩解。

“快点脱了，不然饶不了你。”他低哑地威胁，一手撑在卢卡身边的石板上。

“哦……”他快速地摸到水下，垂着头十指灵活地解开裤带。

水下的裤带刚一松开，他的双手就被抓住往上举，短上衣被从头顶扯下，在他手腕上缠绕扭紧，再绕上后方出水的龙头。

一眨眼之间，卢卡就被弄成一个后仰的奇怪姿势。他茫然地看着忙碌的伊万，突然间失去平衡，双腿被抬起浮在水面上。

白色亚麻布长裤卷成一团从脚踝拉下，漂在他身边。于是他倚靠在背后的斜面石板借力，再借助水的浮力，索性放松了赤裸的身体，双腿在水面上顽皮地划动开合，腿间奇妙的粉色性器官在白皙的腿间和清澈的水面若隐若现，十足引诱的意味。

饿狼果然经不起引诱猛地扑上去，掐住纤瘦的细腰，亮出森森的白牙。制香师的大腿被大大地扒开，然后毫无停顿地，巨龙长驱直入，直抵花心。

“嗯……”那里早已泛滥，只是狡猾地藏在水中，此时欣喜地扭动着腰迎接粗鲁直接的入侵。

“真骚……”他两眼发红地骂道，一口咬上艳红的小乳尖。

“啊……”制香师吃痛，却扭动得更加放荡，小小的花径一阵阵蠕动收缩，绞得他几近失控。

“欠操的骚货……”他猛地抱着身下的人整个后背顶上倾斜的石面，健美的双腿被压上推高到一个不可思议的角度。

卢卡的手臂被绑着高高地举过头顶，一双腿配合地张大，几乎紧贴着他的身体。白皙的腿间，精壮的胯部凶狠地反复冲撞，搅起一阵水花。

他的颧骨染上一层绯红，随着凶悍的律动不断一下一下上顶，酸麻的快感从尾椎荡漾全身，舒服得全身颤抖。他呜呜地呻吟，泛着水光的媚眼半阖着看着正奋力在他身上肆虐的年轻殿下。

“啊……”有力的手指突然揪住他乳尖，伴随着疼痛而来的是一阵凶猛的抽搐，露出水面的秀气肉茎射出一团白浊，喷到仍在不断挺动收缩的漂亮腹肌上。

“啊啊啊……”伊万没有放过他，压住他的腿，更加激烈地狂抽猛送，重重地顶向花心，大量的热液涌出，一丝一丝消失在越来越激荡的水花中。

他失控地哭叫，身体抽搐得不成样子，惨遭的蹂躏深处突然似乎裂开了一道小口，冷酷无情的上位者没有任何迟疑，蛮横地用力往里撞击，巨大的头部猛地挤入。

他几乎哭哑了嗓子，汹涌的热液失控地喷出，随着一下比一下更凶狠的抽插撞击，从不断痉挛的甬道四周喷出一个个水花。

随着一次深重的撞击，整个巨大的头部撞进了那个可怜的小口死死抵住，男人终于低吼着射出了大股浓精。

“你要绑着我到什么时候……”卢卡慵懒地趴在石板上，双手还是向前被绑在出水的龙口。

“我说了，喜欢你被绑住的样子。”矜贵的青年在他身后，做着足以让任何人看见都瞠目结舌的事——埋首在他翘高的光裸屁股后面，细细地舔弄刚刚被肆意凌虐得红肿的花穴。

“你这是什么怪癖。”他小声地抱怨，心安理得地享受着殿下大人的服侍。那里刚才被弄得很疼，可是他舔的时候又会痒，尤其是触碰到花核的时候，温温软软、酥酥痒痒的舒服极了。

“喜欢吗？”身后起伏的金色脑袋侍弄得更加卖力了，整个粗糙的舌面贴着股缝向上勾动。

“嗯……”他动情地细声呻吟，不由自主地款摆着纤细的腰肢。

灵活的舌头刮过他细小紧闭的菊蕊，惹来一阵轻颤。它变本加厉地往里钻，然后一根手指伸进来，弯曲转动，另一只手不停舀起温热的泉水浇在上面，一小股暖流随着手指的抽插淌了进去。

“嘶……”这是奇异的感受，随着扩张塞在后面的手指变成了三根，更多的暖意在里面堆积，指尖还总不经意地划过那一处敏感点。

“这里想要吗？”身后的人轻声诱哄。

“想……”他晕乎乎地回答。

“想要什么？”那人继续问。

“想要……想要你的……”

“我的什么？”

“你的……你的……”他全身泛着粉红，脸羞愧地埋进手臂里。

“我不说，打死我也不说。”半晌，他幽幽地飘出一句。

伊万笑了，动听的低笑声持续了好一会儿。

“我怎么舍得打死你……”他温柔地覆上制香师的后背，亲了亲他的耳朵，同时手扶着巨龙缓慢地顶进了已经变得艳红而松软的后穴。

你不打死我，但你总想着抽死我……他努力挺起屁股，迎合身后愈发狂野的抽插，趴在光滑的石面上被顶弄得晃晃悠悠。

“可怜的小东西……”一只修长的手伸到他的身前，温柔地握住了颤颤巍巍晃动的小肉棍，轻轻地摩擦。

“唔……”他长长地呻吟一声，诱人至极。

修长的中指突然按上肿胀的小核，马上开始攻城略地，他的呻吟声变得尖锐、高昂。那带着薄茧的指尖飞快地弹弄小小的肉核，再掐住狠狠地搓捏虐玩。

“再射一次给我看。”那人冷酷地命令。

“啊……”他疯狂地扭动，却怎么也逃不过，又一次全身抽搐着跌入死亡快感的深渊……

卢卡轻手轻脚地掀开一个被角，刚想溜下床就被抱了个满怀。

“你要去哪儿？”他声音有点哑，带着浓浓的鼻音，翻身又把卢卡压在身下，鼻尖轻轻蹭着制香师的侧颈。

卢卡最喜欢他刚睡醒的样子，金色的短发乱糟糟的，漂亮的眼睛懵懵的，看上去更符合他年龄地年轻，一点都没有平日的跋扈霸道和任性骄横。

“我去干点活儿，今天的活儿没干完呢，还不是怪你……”他忍不住抱怨。当然要怪伊万大白天跑回来，不管不顾地折腾一下午，害他今天的计划差得还远。

工作计划是一定要做的，而且必须完成。希贝尼克的宫殿就跟伊万说的一样好，一日三餐有人端到身前伺候，源源不停的温泉浴池，巨大的圆床，羽绒被褥又软又暖和，让人睡上去就再也不想起来……

还有……还有和他的纵欲无度……如果不逼着自己按照计划工作，那一定会变成他之前说的什么都不做的男宠……

“非得要去吗？”伊万知道他在这件事上的固执，可怜吧啦地软着声音示弱。

“是的，我们说好的。”卢卡摆出一张严肃的面孔。

“好吧。”他不情愿地支起身子，“你不肯陪我，那我也不睡了，这就出门了吧。”

“你要去哪里？”卢卡很惊讶他这个时候出门。

“侯爵家的晚宴，这个推不掉了。”伊万挠挠头，坐起身把脚伸出床外。

卢卡利落地下床跪到地上给他穿上靴子。这个人在军营的时候没带侍从和侍女，还算生活能自理，卢卡只是偶尔服侍他穿衣，可一回到希贝尼克就原形毕露了。卢卡不喜欢被人近身，更不想让外人看见他们这样亲密地睡在一起，哪怕是早已知情的狄雅娜和芙萝拉，所以这些事现在都成了他的活儿。

“我可不想去，那老淫虫的家宴能有什么好事。”

你不也是个小淫虫么……卢卡低着头替他系好腰带，再披上披风。

“今晚要么晚回来，要么不回来了，你不用等我。”伊万轻轻搂住他，在他头顶上亲了亲。

我说什么来着……

“那我明天一早要去趟斯帕拉托，这是早就计划好的。”既然他不回来了，那现在就跟他请示好比较妥当。

“你那些宝贝还没倒腾好又要去买新的了？”伊万宠溺地揉揉他的头，“你想买什么就买什么吧，不过得让亚德里安卡陪你去。”

送走伊万后，卢卡并没有马上开始工作，而是找来一根长长的杆子，趴在床底下使劲掏，把卡在床柱和墙壁之间一样闪闪发光的东西掏出来。

这个东西他很早就看见了，每次帮伊万穿鞋都能看见，今天突然想着无论如何也得掏出来看看。

这是一只金线编织的华贵拖鞋，甚至镶着一颗宝石。卢卡拿在手里翻来覆去地看，这比自己的脚大多了，比伊万的脚也大，会是谁的呢？

他想不出所以然来，于是拉开壁橱最下面的一个抽屉，里面只有一面铜镜和一把木梳，都是用料上乘做工精致的奢侈品。这些都是他在这间屋子里找到的不属于自己的东西，他拿出来看了看，连着刚找到的拖鞋一起放进去。

这些毫无疑问属于这间屋子原来的主人，他努力不去想，这位原主人到底是个什么人，他，或者她现在在哪里。

希贝尼克并没有比科尔丘拉大多少，应该说这还只是个成长中的城市。而距离不算远的斯帕拉托可就不同了，这座先民建造的城市繁华程度不亚于拉古萨，港口停满了来自各地的船只，市场里各国商人云集，各种稀罕商品应有尽有。

除了一些不常见的香料，卢卡最近看上了产自阿拉伯的玻璃器。上次他买回去好几个薄壁盆，这都是要派大用场的，今天他想着看看成套的蒸馏瓶和导管，就算不买看看也行。

亚德里安卡大婶是伊万宫殿里负责内务的总管，前几次都是她陪着卢卡来逛斯帕拉托的市场。不过今天她手上有事走不开，卢卡又不想改变早就定好的计划，于是指派了个信得过的小侍卫布鲁诺跟着他去了。

让不大熟悉的小侍卫跟着自己瞎逛他总有些不自在，而且布鲁诺年纪不大却身材高壮，和卢卡见过最高的人斯蒂佩比也差不了多少，走到哪里都显眼。于是卢卡和他约好正午之前在市场入口的小酒馆碰头，再给了他一些赏钱，两人分头活动。

他最终没有再买玻璃器，虽然在阿拉伯人的店铺里看了很长时间，想着将来需要用的时候再来买。卢卡提着一大包新采购的香料和粗制药草，一看天已经快到正午了，于是走到约定好的小酒馆，布鲁诺还没有到。

还没有到午餐时间，酒馆里人不多。他要了一杯葡萄酒，坐在临近门口的位置，没多久就有一个人影靠近了他。

这不是布鲁诺，卢卡惊讶地看着来人，他似乎没有认错人，就是冲着自己来的。

“你好，我是多米尼克，来自亚德拉。”这是一位身材瘦长的少年，穿着一袭干净的素色长袍，眉清目秀地十分讨人喜欢，他说的是斯拉文语，而不是达尔马提亚语，“我可以坐在这里吗？”

他说话的样子温和有礼，而且跟自己是同乡，卢卡虽然疑惑却没有拒绝，礼貌地朝他点点头。

“我见过你好几次了，”少年坐下后主动和他攀谈上了，“之前你都是和亚德里安卡一起来的。”

“你认识亚德里安卡？”卢卡吃惊地问道，原来他是亚德里安卡的熟人。

“我们何止是认识……”少年垂下眼帘苦笑，“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

“我是卢卡。”他并没有打消对陌生少年的疑虑，但是出于礼貌，他回答了问题。

“卢卡……”多米尼克若有所思地念道，突然有些唐突地直视着他说，“请恕我直言，你比我想象的年纪似乎大上一些。”

“抱歉……我不该那么说，”他察觉到了自己的失礼，连忙道歉，“我的意思是，你看上去比我年纪大一些，我今年十七岁了。”

那我比你大了不止一些，整整十岁。卢卡没有接话，而是越发疑惑地看着他。

“他因为你，把我赶出了希贝尼克的宫殿。”

名叫多米尼克的少年，来自亚德拉，言行温和而富有教养，让人喜爱；生得瘦削苍白，嘴巴稍稍有些大，他长得虽然算清秀，却称不上美貌。

“他因为你，把我赶出了宫殿。”他垂着头，低声重复了一遍，“甚至不让我再呆在希贝尼克。”

“我原本一直在等着他回来，”他没有抬头，接着叨念着，“我等了他好久……他说他两个月就回来，中间还会经常回来看我，结果他一次都没回来过……”

“我没有等到他回来，只等到他派的人来告诉我，我不能再住在宫里了……”

全身的血液都在往头顶上涌，卢卡有些眩晕。这就是他屋子之前的主人，拖鞋和梳子真正的主人，狄雅娜无意中提到的多米尼克……

由于他的到来，少年被赶走了，为了给他腾出地方……

“他根本没有心，你最终会和我一个下场，我的今天就是你的明天。”披头散发的贵妇赤红的双眼死死盯着他，哭花的浓妆掩盖不了已经开始松弛的脸颊。

“我真正陪在他身边的日子只有三个月，”他看出卢卡已经完全了解他的意思，于是继续说，“我打听到我的前任们……我们的前任们没有一个像我这样短……”

“因为我一直在长高，我长得实在是太高了……”

“我们的前任们，”卢卡打断他，自嘲地加重了“我们”，“他们能在宫里呆多久呢？”

“听说最长的一年，最短的也有半年。如果他有了喜欢到想养在家里的新欢，就得马上把地方腾出来，他不喜欢宫里人太多给他惹麻烦……”少年达到了目的，声音不觉轻快了些，“我……我那时还没有现在这样高……”

“你那时……那时……”卢卡接过了他的话，却结巴了半天问不出口。

“那时……跟他，是他强迫你的吗？”他最终问出了口，想起几个月前初见到伊万的情形，如果不是因为那人的蛮横和霸道，原本完全不可能有交集的两个人怎么会像现在这样拧在一起？

“强迫？怎么可能？他是殿下大人，不会强迫任何人。”多米尼克瞪大了眼睛看着他，仿佛在看什么怪物。

“我的家在亚德拉也算有点名望，请原谅我今天落到这个地步不敢自报家门。”少年误以为他想知道自己和殿下故事，他最近总是陷入在回忆里，所以毫不吝啬地分享起那段甜蜜的过往。

“我有两个哥哥，所以我的父母总想着为我找一条出路。半年前我和很多人一起被带到了他的面前，他将在我们中间挑出一个侍从。”

“他单独留下了我，他说他不需要侍从，问我愿不愿意……”

“他说他喜欢我温顺的样子，涉世未深，像一匹干净的白布……”少年青涩的脸上浮着一层红晕，哪怕是现在想起那个情景仍旧悸动不已。

是了，温顺，而且像白布一样干净。卢卡终于明白了在见到少年那一刻起，就强烈感受到的同病相怜是怎么回事了。他见过佐拉，也见过雅里洛，他知道他们同伊万的关系，却从来没有过自己和他们是同类的感觉。

单纯，单纯到傻，他说什么都信，他做什么都欢喜……

“他对我很好，什么都依着我，他说我跟他在一起无论什么事都会顺心如意……”

“可是我自己不争气，我一直在长高，不停地长，哪怕我不吃饭只喝水……”少年的声音变得沮丧，“我三个月没见他，我又长高了，现在已经比他高了，他再也不会喜欢我了……”

“那他……就这样让你离开？你也不回家，你现在……现在怎么生活呢？”卢卡强烈地感同身受，这个问题除了想知道自己将来的下场，更多的是关心只有十七岁的少年，他失去了庇护，独自一人所受的苦难可想而知。

“虽然我跟着他的时间很短，但他并没有亏待我……他给了我很多钱，他曾经说过我跟着他，一辈子都不用再为生活忧心……”

“你和我在一起永远不会有那一天，我会好好照顾你……”他想起伊万在石屋里许下的诺言，直到今天才明白是什么意思。

“如果你……将来不得不离开他，而且需要帮助的话，可以来找我。”少年抬起头直视着他，“我用那笔钱盘下了一间小旅馆，离这儿不远。”

“抱歉，我得走了，我看见布鲁诺朝这儿来了。”多米尼克匆忙站起身，“请对我们今天的谈话守口如瓶，亚德里安卡不让我靠近你。”

卢卡也站起身朝门外张望，果然远远地就看见熙熙攘攘的人群中身材高大的布鲁诺。

少年看着只到自己下巴的卢卡，幽幽地叹了口气。

“要是我没长这么高就好了。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯拉文人对巴尔干半岛持续数百年的侵蚀除了暴力摧毁已有的城市，另外就是农村包围城市的路线。9世纪时，包括斯帕拉托（斯普利特）、拉古萨（杜布罗夫尼克）在内几个位于达尔马提亚的大城市在拜占庭帝国的支持下处于半自治状态，斯拉文人的势力主要在农村和周边小岛上。啰嗦这么多就想表达斯帕拉托不归这位公爵殿下管，或者管辖的权力有限……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一入豪门深似海，看完这章不要骂我。

玻璃盆内壁均匀地抹着一层油脂，卢卡正专心地用镊子把一片一片鲜艳的玫瑰花瓣平整地贴上去。

“这么晚了还在忙活？”伊万披着敞襟丝缕，露着漂亮的胸肌，从门外走进他的工作间，“我以为你早就睡了。”

“嗯，睡不着，索性起来把活儿干完，明天玫瑰花就不新鲜了。”卢卡没有抬头，只给他一个金色的头顶。

“你这是在干什么？看起来很有趣。”伊万见他摆了一台子的玻璃盆，红红的花瓣贴在透明的玻璃薄壁上，美得像艺术品。

“你别碰。”卢卡忙出声阻止他伸手摸，“我马上就好了。”

“你先跟我说你在做什么？”他绕到认真工作的制香师身边，凑到他脖子边深深吸了几下，却没有碰到他。

“我把花瓣铺在油脂上，然后把这些盆叠起来，让它们接触得更深。”伊万靠得他很近，近到他能感受到那些热度，声音不禁有些颤抖，“用油脂把花瓣里的香精萃取出来。”

“油脂可以这样用吗？”伊万还在持续地靠近他，鼻尖蹭着他的发丝在嗅。

“那我把油脂在你身上涂一层……”他哑着声音说，鼻尖碰到了细致的脖子，“是不是可以把你身上的味道萃取出来呢？”

他还在持续地靠近，温软的嘴唇一下一下触碰泛起细细战栗的皮肤。

“你……你等一等，我很快就好。”卢卡有些慌乱，拿着镊子的手抖得厉害，“你别捣乱……”

他沉住气，把最后一点空隙用花瓣填满，突然心中一动。

“伊万，”他转头凝视着那双凑得极近的漂亮眼睛，“把你的皮甲给我，要……要……要刚穿过的……”

说到这里他的脸红了，避开了与伊万的对视，难为情地低下头。

然而那双漂亮的眼睛却闪着兴奋的光彩，伊万一把抱起他举高，他的双腿都离开了地面。

“你也喜欢闻我的男人味儿对不对？”他的样子开心极了，几乎要把卢卡抛起来。

“你放我下来，我活儿还没完呢……”制香师喘着气微微挣扎，“很快就好了，一会儿……”

“还剩下把它们叠起来吗？我帮你。”伊万放下他，似乎很心急。

“你别动，我自己来弄。”卢卡轻轻推开他，转身垂着头一阵忙活。

“那我不动你的东西，我看着你。”伊万从身后抱住他，把下巴放在他的肩上围观他工作。

卢卡把玻璃盆的外壁尽可能地擦干净，然后一个一个叠起来，每叠一次都仔细地转动压紧。

身后年轻的殿下也没有闲着，一双贼手偷偷地到处游走。制香师今天很不寻常地穿了一件交襟无袖长袍，他很方便地从侧腰的开口伸手探进去……

“卢卡，你……”他惊喜地发现手掌下是细滑的肌肤，大掌急切地握住了隆起的臀丘。

“嗯……”卢卡低声地应着，红透了脸，为自己突如其来的大胆而感到羞愧。

“很好，这样很好……”这些刺激得身后的人很兴奋，那只手很灵活，手法色情地来回揉捏两团粉丘。

“你……你再等一等，我……我……”卢卡有些站立不稳，软倒在他怀里。

“不等了。”伊万猛地使力，把瘦小的制香师整个团成一团抱起放到空出来的台子上……

他屈膝跪伏在工作台上，低着头卖力吞吐着狰狞的巨龙。而他尽心服侍的主人，则慵懒地坐在台子上，一手搭在他翘起的光裸屁股上，漫不经心地玩弄，时而抓捏几下结实而富有弹性的臀肉，时而伸进已经泛滥的腿间随意抠挖；另一手斜撑在台面上，觉得他表现好的时候，就摸摸他的后脑，就像在抚慰奖励一只宠物。

他的嘴已经又痛又麻没有知觉，只是尽着最大努力在取悦这个人。他反复地吮吸，舔弄一切他觉得应该会敏感的地方，再吞咽到最深。卢卡知道要像这样把他吸出来很难，但知道这样做一定可以让他高兴。

“很棒，就这样……”年轻的殿下仰着头深深地吐气，原本在轻轻抚摸他后脑长发的手渐渐握紧。

“唔……”他有些吃痛，花穴突然钻进两根手指，抵在甬道内敏感的软肉上。

“继续，谁让你停下的。”他的后脑被按住，巨大的头部反复冲进喉咙；插在花穴里的手指猛地拧起那团可怜的软肉揪扯虐待。

他全身剧烈地颤抖，呜呜地哀鸣，花穴一阵阵收缩，随着手指急速地抽插喷出一波汁液。

“再多射一些，多射一些给我看。”手指更加快速地抽插，疯狂戳刺掏挖那一点，白皙饱满的屁股受不了地不住扭动，更多的汁液又喷了出来，射得又高又远。

在巨大的视觉刺激和柔软的喉头不断榨取下，他终于抵在制香师口腔深处射出了浓浆。

“明天在前殿的宴会，你也得去。”他保持着斜斜坐在台子上的姿势，一手后撑，一手随意地玩弄正骑在他身上卖力扭动起伏的制香师裸露的身体。

“宴会？”卢卡气喘吁吁地问，虽然有些惊讶，却没敢停下来，被打屁股算不上疼，可是很丢脸。

“嗯，你在我这里有职位，认识一下你潜在的客户们本就是应该的。如果有人让你做什么，你伺候便是了，不用得罪他们。”

“哦。”宫廷里的调香师，本就该到宴会上侍香，虽然卢卡对需要面对这么多不认识的贵族和从未见识过的场合有些不安和害怕。

“再快一点，我的宝贝。”那只手移到了他的屁股，没有打他，只是有些用力地揉捏。

你也叫多米尼克宝贝吗？还有雅里洛和佐拉……

你也喜欢看他们被绑起来的样子吗……

你也问他们想要你的什么吗……

他拼命地扭动自己已经染上一层绯红的身体。所有的问题都抛在了脑后，空白一片的脑子里只想着不管过去和将来有谁，现在我才是唯一的、在他身边的这个人……

可是他连吻都不想吻我。

卢卡来到希贝尼克这些日子，虽然每天的工作都排得满满的，却似乎都不算什么正经事。他做了普通的香袋和香片，除了自己和伊万用，还送给宫里每天见到的人。伊万不让他去街上做生意，所以剩下的都交给亚德里安卡，由她经手卖给城里的商人。

挣到的钱比他从前摆摊多多了，卢卡喜滋滋地收起来，单独用一个袋子保存，这可是他替伊万挣的钱。

不过今天的宴会，就是他这个宫廷调香师最正经不过的工作了。他一早就开始在亚德里安卡的指导下忙碌起来，整理了些能用在这些场合的香片，以及给客人们净手时用的香精油，又重新调配了一些。伊万大清早就不见人，下午的时候派人给他送来一件长袍。

亚德里安卡忙得团团转，狄雅娜来找她抱怨，说大伙儿都不愿意给侯爵侍酒，那老东西一喝多就乱来，也不知道是不是借酒装疯，谁离他近谁倒霉。

“知道了知道了，你们这些个伺候人的比主人还难伺候。今晚不让你们去，我已经在外面找好人了。”

他在布鲁诺的陪同下去了一趟希贝尼克城，添置了几个造型更时髦的香炉。他们的时间不多，得在晚餐之前赶回去，所以他买好东西就到大树下的露天酒馆去找布鲁诺。

小伙子人不错，就是年纪太轻爱凑热闹。卢卡本来想着一起去买好东西赶紧回去，可他经过小酒馆时见到有个吟游诗人在里面弹琴唱诗就走不动道了，卢卡只能把他留在那儿自己一个人去。

大树下比刚刚还要热闹，里三层外三层围了围了不少人。中央的桌子上支了一把凳子，吟游诗人坐在上面，拨动着一把七弦琴。

他弹得真好听，卢卡一边寻找布鲁诺，一边也被这优美的琴声吸引住了，不禁抬头多看了这位吟游诗人几眼。这个人非常年轻，约莫二十出头，和卢卡从前见过所有吟游诗人邋遢潦倒的气质不大一样，他一身干净的素色长袍一尘不染，生着一头浓密的卷曲黑发，浓眉大眼，表情生动，只是坐在那儿弹琴就足够吸引众人的目光。

然后他开口唱诗，他的嗓音低沉沙哑，却有一种莫名的磁性，比他的琴声更加动人。这是一首他们祖先征服这片土地的史诗，关于战争、爱情和离别。

斯拉文部落的战士爱上了萨洛纳城里的姑娘，两人暗通款曲，在城外的树林里私定终身……卢卡完全被他的歌声拉进了这个美丽的故事，甚至忘记了应该接着寻找布鲁诺。

围观的人们全都听得如痴如醉，这时突然闯进一群人吆五喝六地驱赶聚集的人群。卢卡猛地被惊醒过来，那群人都是侍卫打扮，领头的一人正耀武扬威地指着年轻的吟游诗人，说他聚了这么大一群人在这儿挡着道，侯爵大人出不了城，耽误了大人的事儿他吃不了兜着走，不利索点儿赶紧滚蛋就把他投进大牢。

年轻人站起身，冲凶恶的侍卫笑了一下，他的嘴唇很红，露着口整齐的白牙，卢卡只觉得他笑起来表情更加生动而富有感染力，就见他以一个极其潇洒的姿势跃下桌子，本来被驱赶得七零八落的人群爆出一阵喝彩。

“侯爵大人没什么了不起的，侯爵大人养的狗更没什么了不起。”他龇牙咧嘴地朝那人做了个鬼脸，然后敏捷地转身钻进人群中逃跑。

这一下捅了马蜂窝，这群侍卫疯了一般，更加鸡飞狗跳。卢卡意识到侯爵大人是要出城赴宴，正着急的时候布鲁诺找到了他，两人急急忙忙往宫里赶。

回去的时候天还亮着，亚德里安卡领着他手忙脚乱地布置好香炉，一边教他一些规矩，完了急忙催着他去换衣服。

卢卡不算侍从和仆役，伊万替他挑选了一件比较得体的长袍。他换好衣服回到大殿的时候，已经有客人入席了。

芙萝拉过来协助他点香。突然一阵骚动，所有人都站了起来，面向着大门。这是很正式的场合，伊万披着金丝织成华美繁复的及地披风，陪同一个衣着同样华丽、面目和善、温文尔雅的中年男人一边交谈一边进来了。

这个男人四五十岁，个头不高却十分敦实强壮，黑发浓密而油腻，他脸上一直带着温和的笑意，不停地点头赞同伊万的话。

其他人都以注目礼目送他们入座，伊万当然是在主座，而这位中年人坐在紧邻他的次席。他们依旧在亲密地交谈，一边互相敬酒致意，中年人甚至把身体探出桌子，以便凑得他更近。

卢卡低着头干活，离他们有些远，时不时偷偷看一眼主座上的伊万。每次偷看的时候，都有不同的花枝招展的贵妇人走到他身边和他搭话，他总是和善有礼地回话，这时旁边的中年男人就会有些不悦地独自喝酒。

突然中年男人打断他和一群贵妇的谈话，指了指卢卡，再凑过去跟他说了些什么。

伊万微微怔了一下，随即微笑着朝卢卡招招手，示意他过去。

“卢卡，殿下叫你过去。”见他还在那儿发呆，身边的侍女芙萝拉忙提醒他。

“哦……”他如梦初醒，忙整理了下长袍，走过去躬身向他行礼。

“这是我新聘的调香师卢卡。他的技艺精湛，对香料的了解远远超出一般的制香师，同时敬业精神更十分让人赞赏。”伊万向身边的贵族们介绍他，顺带夸赞了他一番。

卢卡记着亚德里安卡教导的规矩，转身向一周人恭敬地行礼。

几个贵妇神情古怪，捂着嘴笑了一阵，突然有人发问，“请问殿下大人，这位调香师哪方面的技艺精湛呢？”

“还有敬业精神，怎么听上去怪怪的，殿下大人到底指的什么呢？”一群人笑闹着问。

卢卡低着头站在伊万身后，全身发冷，如坠冰窖……根本不是什么调香师，伊万不需要调香师，他就是男宠，根本没人把他当个调香师……

“当然是制香技艺，你们在想什么呢？”伊万也笑了，声音低低的好听得要命，“别围着他了，他胆子小，你们别吓着他。”

一群人见他发话了，又揶揄了几句殿下真会心疼人之类的，散回到各自的座位上。

卢卡正要向他拜别，伊万却突然开口。

“你到我身边来为我斟酒吧。”他挥退了在身后侍酒的狄雅娜。

卢卡垂着头走到他身后，双手拿起酒壶替他斟酒，放回酒壶的时候，伊万握住了他的手。

伊万的手修长白皙、骨节分明，温暖而有力，这时握住了他，微微用力。

他抬头，伊万漂亮的眸子离他很近，一刹那千言万语都抵不过这一眼。

关怀、隐忍、心疼……卢卡从他眼睛里面读出来很多。他是公爵殿下，所有人瞩目的中心，跟他在一起，理所应当需要承受更多，如果这点委屈都受不了，哪有资格站在他身边呢？

卢卡轻轻回握他的手，对他淡淡地一笑。两人不需要言语，在这电光火石间四目相对，一切就已明了。

“从刚进门我就发现了，净手的水香气怡人，这屋子里焚的香同样若有若无清淡雅致，是否都出自制香师卢卡之手呢？”之前没出声的中年男人一直盯着他们看，然后出声打断了他们。

“侯爵大人过奖了，正是。”伊万不着痕迹地抽回手，卢卡也赶紧毕恭毕敬地垂手站在他身后。

“卢卡，这位是侯爵大人，他可是我最重要的伙伴，你以后可要常常跟他打交道了。”伊万转头为他介绍道，“他要是有差遣你的地方，你得尽心为侯爵大人好好办事，知道吗？”

原来这就是侯爵大人，不过他的样子和卢卡之前想象的有些不一样。离得近了看其实他的脸也挺油腻的，只是堆满了和善的笑容，看着并不讨厌。

他偷偷看向他身后的侍女，并不是宫里人，虽然穿着侍女的衣服，却美貌出众，体态婀娜，此时正不停为这位侯爵大人斟酒。

围着主位的贵族们一边饮酒，一边继续交谈，卢卡并不能很明白他们谈论的内容是什么，一会儿说在斯帕拉托的港口派驻军队，一会儿又说重修什么戴克里先宫。

卢卡在伊万身后侍酒，看见他酒杯空了马上续上，其余的时候无所事事，就四处张望，或者偷偷观察对面那位传说中喝了酒会乱来的老淫虫大人。

他已经有了一些醉态，脸上蒙着一层酒气，就连圆乎乎油光光的鼻头都通红。可是他的眼神却依旧清明锐利，说话同之前一样条理清晰、温文尔雅，实在很难判断他真醉还是假醉。

不过他的手倒是真的开始不规矩了，身边的美女躬身为他斟酒时，他总要伸手假装不经意地摸一把人家的屁股或是乳房。亚德里安卡特意找来侍奉他的这位美女完全不以为意，甚至还会报以一声娇嗔。

这也太不要脸了，比伊万还不要脸……不过其他人似乎对他这些行为见怪不怪，全都视而不见。

“殿下大人，”揩了几把油，侯爵大人意犹未尽地转过头，“是不是可以开始你的保留节目了？”

“我以为侯爵大人找到了乐子，早忘了我那些上不得台面的把式呢。”伊万意味不明地朝他笑笑。

“哪有哪有，殿下大人不在的日子，没有哪次宴会不觉得少了点什么。”他转身朝下首的侍从做了一个手势。

伶俐的侍从飞快地从殿外拿进一样东西，在侯爵大人的示意下，献到伊万面前。

“这倒是件好东西。”伊万把这件东西拿到手里，卢卡仔细一看竟是一把七弦琴。

“请各位安静，”侯爵大人朝着下首朗声说道，“大家都知道，殿下大人的琴艺出类拔萃。今天到场的各位现在就有这个荣幸，聆听殿下大人的演奏。”

卢卡还没来得及吃惊，伊万干什么都很出色，什么都出类拔萃，但这么长时间从来不知道他居然擅长弹琴……

众人一阵期待的掌声后，那双修长漂亮的手开始在琴弦上拨动。动听的琴声从他的指尖扩散，如夜晚的小河流淌，又似清晨的小雨坠落；如幽谷空响，又似山林风声。

卢卡眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他翻飞的手指，和他微眯着眼睛沉醉的神情，只觉得这是世界上最美丽的画面。

他想起了下午在城里见到的表情生动的吟游诗人，伊万的琴艺确实娴熟优美，似乎不逊色那人，不过那人胜在歌声磁性优雅，搭配着琴声更是天作之合。

伊万的琴声在一个意想不到的时刻戛然而止，众人正在纳闷，就听见同一时间一声长长的女子媚叫。

所有的目光都投向了坐在次席的侯爵大人，他正拉了侍酒的美女坐在腿上上下其手，一手伸进她的领口狂揉丰硕挺翘的乳房，亚麻布的上衣清晰地映出他猥琐蠕动着的五根粗短手指。

有人忍不住笑了，马上用力憋回去，但总有憋不住的人。卢卡也微微动了动唇角，伊万是故意的，肯定是的。侯爵大人利用伊万弹琴掩饰他的猥琐之举，伊万就故意让他出洋相。

他脸上一直堆满的虚伪笑容再也挂不住了，一把推开了原本抱在腿上的女子。那女子也算懂事，虽然跌在地上有些疼，却识相地没有哼出声。

“啊，我好像做错事了。”伊万轻呼一声，朝着他举了举酒杯，“来吧，侯爵大人，我们再喝一杯。”

他将杯中剩余的酒一饮而尽，卢卡赶紧替他续上。而另一边的中年男人勉强拿起酒杯，却发现杯子空了，拿起酒壶发现也是空的，生气地往桌上重重一放。

“卢卡，去给侯爵大人斟酒。”伊万拿着酒杯，带着玩味的笑意看着有些狼狈的侯爵大人。

卢卡应了一声，忙拿起酒壶走到次席，在侯爵大人身边躬身为他倒酒。

一只湿热的肥手突然搭上了他的屁股，吓得卢卡惊跳一下，酒洒到了桌子上。

“怎么殿下的人，连酒都不会倒吗？”那只恶心的手并没有离开他的屁股，反而色情地揉捏了几下。卢卡飞快地看了一眼伊万，他没有说话，还保持着刚才的姿势和表情。

卢卡垂下眼睛，摒住呼吸，没有反抗只是继续倒酒。那只手飞快地从他袍子底下钻进去，他再也受不了，酒也倒满了，他转身就走。

一只铁钳子一样的黏糊的爪子抓住了他的手，猛地把他带进一个满是酒气和恶心老男人味的怀抱。他恶心得想吐，拼命挣扎，却被铁条一样的手臂钳制得动弹不得，那只手继续伸进长袍摸他的屁股。

“殿下大人，你这品味实在不敢恭维啊，长袍下面加裤子是什么穿搭，我还是头一回见呢。”

卢卡挣扎地想看向伊万求救，突然被铁钳子一样的手捏住了下巴，在他反应过来之前，浓重的酒气混合着湿热的臭气猛地灌进他的感官，黏腻肥厚的嘴唇突然吸住了他。

恶心的舌头像一条肥胖的蠕虫趁他没有防备的时候钻进了他的口腔，贪婪地舔过每一处，浑浊恶心的热气不断近距离喷到他脸上，伴随着老男人下流的喘息……天啊，谁来救救他……

没有人来救他。老男人愈发饥渴地吸住他的舌头，一手下流地揉着他的屁股。感觉到他放松了钳制，卢卡一手摸到桌子上的酒壶就朝他的头顶狠狠地砸下去。

他痛叫一声，卢卡趁机滚到地上，手脚并用地往后爬着逃跑。老男人像一头被激怒的野兽，赤红着双眼，猛地站起来伸手要再抓他。

“够了，侯爵大人。”伊万的声音冰冷，“我的人不懂事冒犯了你，稍微教训一下就是了。”

意识到自己又成了全场的焦点，侯爵大人深吸几口气坐了回去。而卢卡也在这时候发现他居然爬到了伊万的主位面前，所有人的目光都集中在了他身上。他回头看向伊万，尊贵的殿下波澜不惊地还保持着一开始端着酒杯的姿势，看都没有看他一眼。

他再也受不了，狼狈地爬起身，不顾那些异样和幸灾乐祸的眼光，飞快地跑出门外。

他一直都是一个人。他曾经经历过无数嘲笑侮辱和伤害，他是人，他知道痛，所以他总是一个人偷偷躲起来，像条孤独的流浪狗舔舐自己的伤口。

现在他还是一个人。瑟瑟发抖地躲在自己的屋子里，没有一个人来看他，狄雅娜和芙萝拉都没有。他蜷缩在门后低低地呜咽，这一生都没哭得这样伤心过。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回头看一眼置顶。
> 
> 这章新加了两个人物，其中一个应该比较好猜。
> 
> 就是要让渣攻遗憾一辈子。


	3. Chapter 3

很黑，他被四周涌来的水吞噬，想起了被扔进亚得里亚海那一晚。要是那时他被淹死了就好了，要是那时没有人来救他就好了……

一只强健的手臂抓住他的脖子，将他提出了水面。

“你想淹死自己吗？”那是伊万清冷的声音，卢卡迷迷糊糊睁开眼，只看见微弱的烛光下，他沾着水珠的漂亮胸肌。

“伊万……”他无声地叹息，然后被揽进那个赤裸的怀抱。

“伊万，我想回去。”卢卡清醒了一些，额头抵在他的肩上，喃喃低语。

“回去？回哪儿？”原本在抚摸他水草一样湿透长发的手顿了一下。

是啊，回哪儿？回科尔丘拉？或者再往前倒，回到亚德拉？他一瞬间想起了他那脾气古怪的师傅。

“你想回科尔丘拉吗？”伊万抱紧了他，声音里有些戏谑，“我要是亚德里亚海里的鱼，我可一点儿都不想吃你。”

他知道我差点被佐拉杀死？卢卡来不及想，他的脸被温柔地捧起，一个吻落到了他的额头。

“你没有地方去的……”温暖轻柔的吻拂过他的眉骨和眼皮，“你只能呆在这里，卢卡……”

“呆在我身边，只有这里才是你的家……”

再扫过他的鼻尖，然后极轻地点到他的唇上……轻得就像蝴蝶的翅膀不经意掠过，然后飞走了。

“明白了吗？”那双漂亮的眼睛盯着他，深处似有一团火焰在燃烧。

“嗯……”他还在回味刚刚那个不晓得算不算得上吻的触碰，晕乎乎地应道。

“你乖乖的，我会对你很好的……”那个吻来到他的脖子，轻轻吸咬他的喉结，然后一路吸吮往下。

小小的乳尖已经挺起来了，他只是用嘴唇爱怜地碰了碰，然后整个人潜进了浴池。

卢卡意识到他不见了，烛光照射的水面黑乎乎的下面什么都看不见，正在四处张望着找他，突然分身被温暖柔软地包裹住了。

“唔……”他几乎站立不稳，忙伸手撑住身后的石壁。这种感受过于奇妙，卢卡看不到伊万，连人影都见不着，但是能感受到他，感受到他火热的口腔，温泉水混合着他的唾液，每一次吸吮都让被侍弄的男人颤抖不已。

伊万会不会被淹死？在这个念头冒出来的时候他一阵剧烈地颤抖，哆哆嗦嗦地射进了那个不断蠕动着的火热紧致的口腔。

他扶着石壁细细地喘息，还没从高潮的冲击恢复过来，面前的水面哗啦一声响，伊万终于冒了出来。

“你再不出来，我就要淹死了。”他喘得更加厉害，沉重的脑袋搁到了卢卡肩上。

“谁让你……让你……”卢卡抱着他，轻轻爱抚他的后脑，脸红着半天说不出话来。

“让你下去帮我吸出来的话，十个你都不够淹死的。”年轻的殿下得意地笑起来，突然托住他的屁股抱起了他。

“所以，你只能这样帮我了……”在水的浮力下，他轻易地将制香师的双腿分开到最大环住自己的腰，然后摸索着对准中央柔弱的小花朵，用力顶进。

“嗯……”卢卡轻声闷哼，抱紧了他的脖子。

“以后再也不许说要离开我的话……”他长长地叹息，挺腰在水下开始强悍地律动。

“连这样的念头都不许有。”

接下来卢卡有些日子没见伊万，不过他也越来越忙碌。自从宴会上伊万把他介绍给众人以后，他开始有了订单，应付那些贵妇的贴身侍女并不容易，好在狄雅娜和芙萝拉也都不是省油的灯，帮了他很多忙，他只管关上门专心干活儿，按时做出成品交差。

伊万似乎更忙，每天都要见很多人，就算在家也只呆在前殿，甚至经常出城。听芙萝拉说是因为公国的军队要来了。

军队要来的话，是不是有他认识的人呢？卢卡刚来的时候在花园种下的薄荷已经可以收获了，他一边轻柔地采摘薄荷叶，一边偷听两个侍女议论。

“斯帕拉托的市长终于松口了，同意我们的军队进驻他们的港口。”

“我们可是去为他们的商船提供保护的，殿下当然得问他们收钱……”

“钱当然得收，管辖权也得要……”

卢卡不懂国家大事，听起来两个侍女也不过一知半解，他心想伊万每天都琢磨这些事情确实很头疼呢。

他胡思乱想着，突然发现她们叽叽喳喳的讨论声已经消停了好一会儿。他回头一看，身后竟站了一个意想不到的人。

一见他的脸，卢卡就感到一阵反胃，那日恶心黏腻的触感里里外外舔遍了他整个嘴部，一直钻到了喉咙，还有那熏死人的臭气，他想忘都忘不了。

他紧张地四处张望，看到芙萝拉站在远处担忧地与他遥遥相望，还有狄雅娜匆匆往前殿跑去的背影。

“我只是想单独和您谈一会儿话而已，不用那么紧张。”中年男人挂上了温和的笑，柔声对他说，十足温文尔雅的样子。

“制香师卢卡，我很早就想邀请您到我家里做客，我家里女眷多，她们一定会喜欢您的手艺。”

卢卡仍旧紧绷着神经，戒备地盯着这位侯爵大人。他能保护自己，他是个男人，而且会武艺，虽然来到希贝尼克后伊万很少陪他练习，这个人要是有出格的举动，他再不济还能拔腿逃跑。

“当然，最重要的原因是我个人对您的仰慕……”侯爵大人故作优雅地向他微微一鞠躬，一双深色的眼睛抬起，赤裸裸地盯着他。

“忘了向您自我介绍了，我是来自利夫诺达利奇家的兹拉特科。”他说着朝卢卡走进一步。

“我为那日发生的不愉快道歉，请您原谅我的唐突。”他再度深深一鞠躬，“但请不要怀疑我对您的心意，自那日一番温存，我就再也忘不了您……”

他这是在求爱吗？卢卡只觉得胃里一阵翻搅，几乎要吐出来，想起那日的种种，那种恶心的感觉如附骨之蛆，谁跟你温存了？卢卡再也忍受不了，提着篮子扭头就走。

“我和公爵大人的交情，你恐怕不是特别理解。”中年男人追着他快步走着，但始终保持着一步的距离，“我们经常在一起玩乐，你明白的……”

“他那些花样我可知道得很清楚……”这人一直跟着他，他不敢往没什么人的后殿走，所以直奔通往前殿的回廊。

太恶心了！这两个人都恶心！卢卡只觉得头皮一阵发麻，恨不得一棍子塞他嘴里堵起来不让他说。

“他除了脸蛋儿漂亮，我没有哪里比不上他。我总劝他温柔一些，我就见不得他那些粗鲁作派。你手腕上那些伤痕，要是我绝对不会，我舍不得让你疼……”

卢卡又羞又气，一边疾走一边拉下衣袖遮住手腕。

“如果你愿意给我一个机会，你会知道男人不都像他那样自私……”

“不过也许我很快就有机会了……殿下最近对我送给他的小玩意儿似乎很迷恋，说不定等不了多久他就愿意把你换给我。”

卢卡猛地站住，转头难以置信地看着他。

“他最近顾不上你了吧？”见他变了脸色，中年男人得意地笑道，“那天你也看见的，我送了他一件小玩意儿……”

卢卡拼命地想，那天他送了什么给伊万。

“虽然我们经常共享……或者交换……那个，但我向来不染指他养在宫里的人，这算是我们的默契……”

卢卡已经快吐了，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，只看见他的嘴一张一合根本听不见他在说什么。

“不过这一回，我让他这么称心如意，所以提一些稍微过分的要求他应该不会反对……”

“侯爵大人。”三位披着及地披风、衣着体面的男人从回廊另一端靠近他们，为首的一人招呼着。

是七弦琴！他想起来了。难道伊万会为了一把七弦琴把自己换给这个恶心的老男人吗，这简直太荒谬了。

“卢卡，好久不见。”这是达里奥队长，身后跟着约西普和博尔纳，看上去有些风尘仆仆。

卢卡见到了老朋友，又惊又喜，刚才的郁闷和疑虑暂时抛到了脑后，一一向他们行礼问候，眼角余光扫到亚德里安卡和狄雅娜在回廊尽头探头探脑地看向他们这里。

达里奥同兹拉特科寒暄起来，约西普笑嘻嘻地朝着卢卡挤眉弄眼，向来严肃的博尔纳也看着他，亮晶晶的漂亮眼睛带着笑意。

这位年轻的伯爵大人比几个月前他们分开的时候沧桑了不少，也许是因为留了胡子，看起来更加不符合年龄地老成。

“卢卡，你看起来过得不错啊，白白胖胖的。”约西普拉着卢卡走下回廊的台阶，离达里奥和兹拉特科远了一点，“看来殿下家的伙食更好，几个月不见你又变好看了。”

“你们怎么来这里了？”卢卡不理他的挤兑，看看他，又看看博尔纳，满心喜悦。

“你大概也听说了，公国派了一支军队进驻到斯帕拉托的港口，指挥官么，当然得在我们骑队里找……”

“你们都是指挥官吗？太好了，我以后可以常常去探望你们！”卢卡兴高采烈地打断他，开始想着以后去斯帕拉托的大市场，就去找这几位故人叙叙旧。

“我可不是哦，进驻仪式结束了，我还得跟着队长回安达通尼亚……”约西普有些悻悻，转头朝博尔纳一努嘴，“诺，这位，新升官的队长大人，以后得称呼他巴里西奇伯爵队长大人。”

“你也可以来探望我，”博尔纳带着笑意看着他，“闻到这些薄荷的香味，我很怀念当初在小岛与你一起工作的日子。”

“还有一个熟人，安德雷也来了，是我的副队长。”他接着说道。

“瞧瞧这个升官速度，”约西普鄙夷地接话，“不过卢卡跟他没什么旧可叙的。”

卢卡接着问起了米兰和尼科的近况，他们的脸色有些凝重。米兰还是老样子，快当爹了成天那个乐呵地；至于尼科就不大好了，他不久前在伊斯特拉的海边被绑架了，至今音讯全无。

“什么？这是什么人干的？”卢卡闻言大惊失色，第一反应是佐拉干的好事。

“不确定，他们都蒙着脸，当地人说像是一群海盗。他们的目的不清楚，现在他生死未卜。”约西普也担忧地说道。

“你不用太担心了，在这里担心毫无用处。”博尔纳拍拍他的肩安抚他，“大公一直派人出海寻找；等我们安顿下来，我也会派船去找他。”

这时一个伊万的侍从过来，说殿下回来了，请大家到前殿商议。大家肯定不包括卢卡，他们匆匆和他告别，同队长和侯爵大人一起往前殿去了。

卢卡忙着把新收的薄荷洗净晾干，准备放上蒸馏器。今天来了不少客人，芙萝拉和狄雅娜忙着在前殿伺候，他也没了帮手。

午饭的时候狄雅娜来了，说今天殿下比较忙，应该就不来了；另外有位客人被安置在了偏殿，先知会卢卡一声。

“哦，是什么样的客人？”卢卡的脑子不会转弯，还想着今天见到的故人，他们不应该呆在军营么，是队长需要住在这里吗？

“这个……这个我不大清楚。”狄雅娜神色有些怪异，“殿下吩咐了，如果你不想见生人，就别往那边去了。”

“哦，我知道了。”这跟他想的不是一回事，卢卡隐隐预感到是什么，却不愿意多去想。

“卢卡，跟我们走吧。”他正在吭哧吭哧把薄荷放上蒸馏器，远远听见约西普快活的声音，“殿下已经同意把你借给我们了，咱们去练剑场出出汗。”

“不行，我还有活儿呢……”他回头一看，约西普和博尔纳笑眯眯地走近他，一副摩拳擦掌的样子。

“你是瞧不起我和巴里西奇伯爵队长大人吗？我们帮你很快开起来，剩下的就交给这位小美人吧。”约西普嬉皮笑脸地调戏起一边的侍女狄雅娜。

卢卡确实太久没有拿剑了，和博尔纳拆了一会儿招就气喘吁吁，惹来约西普一阵嘲笑。

达里奥教训了他一顿，又单独给他开了小灶，折腾他好一番，直把他搞得灰头土脸狼狈不堪。好不容易熬到结束，他已经站都站不起来了。

“我一直很想问你，”达里奥在四下无人的时候，压低了声音问他，“金左脚苏克和你是什么关系？”

“我不认识这个人，从来没听说过。”卢卡很疑惑，还是老实地回答他。

“那你的剑术是从哪里学的呢？”达里奥很惊讶，难道自己想错了？

“没跟谁学过，小时候跟着哥哥们练过一段时间；后来我出门学艺，我师傅倒是老拎着我跟他过招，可他剑术糟糕得很，还经常打不赢我。”

“你师傅叫什么名字？”达里奥接着问道。

“别人都叫他制香师达沃尔。”

他这位师傅真的乏善可陈，卢卡努力地想关于他的可以和人谈论一番的趣事，真是一件都想不起来。那就是个扔人堆里怎么也拔拉不出来的中年人，除了谁都不理连他这个唯一的学徒都不肯多说一句说话的怪毛病。就这唯一的学徒，还一满十八岁就给赶出了门，一会儿都不愿意跟他多呆。

晚饭后博尔纳骑马送他回家，尼科在科尔丘拉送给卢卡的小马一直跟着他，一直是他的坐骑，这时候他很难不睹物思人，向博尔纳打听事情到底怎么发生的。

“哦，没什么特别的，他听说伊斯特拉的海边有他找了很久的珍贵草药，然后他去寻的时候，被一群人抓上了船，草药什么的应该是诱饵。”博尔纳的口气似乎很不以为然。

“没什么特别？他被绑架了啊，是不是活着都不知道！”卢卡瞪大眼睛看着他，满是怪罪。

“跟你说了别担心了，他不但活着，还活得特别好……”他脸上浮上一抹一瞬即逝的笑意。

“什么意思？你知道他的下落？”卢卡愈发震惊，追着他打听。

“他在哪儿我可不知道，你别问了……”博尔纳回避着他的目光。

“你知道谁干的？还是你压根儿就是一伙儿的？”他简直觉得自己不认识这位新晋的队长大人。

“唉你真的别问了，我只知道谁干的，可不是一伙儿的。”他挑了挑眉，“我就是不想你担心才说的，约西普和米兰我都没有透露一个字。”

“那是谁干的？”

“说了你也不认识，我跟你保证，他好好的，绝对会毫发无伤地回来。”

卢卡骑着小马，低着头不再说话，两人沉默了一会儿。博尔纳是靠得住得年轻人，他保证的事情总是让人放心的，他不愿意多说肯定有不得已的缘由。

“卢卡。”博尔纳突然打破沉默。

“什么？”卢卡抬起头，见他正认真地盯着自己。

“那个侯爵大人，你得离他远一点，他的名声很不好。”

“哦，我知道，我跟他不熟的，就见过两次面。”他想起了那个恶心的老男人，也想起了他说的话，要让伊万把自己换给他。

“如果……如果你遇上了什么麻烦，记得要来找我，我一直在这里……”博尔纳的脸色有些发红，目光却没有再闪烁。

“好，谢谢你。”卢卡满怀心事，随口应了他。

卢卡回到宫殿后，先去检查了一遍蒸馏设备是不是还在正常运转，添满了燃料才离开。他被盯着练了一个下午的剑，身上干了湿湿了干，臭得他自己早就受不了，于是拿了干净的衣袍准备去温泉浴池洗澡。

在门口居然被两个侍从拦住了，他们说有贵客在用浴池，让卢卡去别处。狄雅娜慌慌张张地追过来，拉着他说带他去别的浴室。

他狐疑地回头，这两人是伊万的贴身近侍，他们在门口守着，伊万肯定在里面。

卢卡不声不响地洗了澡，天已经黑了。他在工作间点着蜡烛，接着干原计划下午应该完成的工作，隐约听到了琴声从外面传来。

“这是谁在弹琴？”他问今晚来帮手的芙萝拉。

“大概是住偏殿的客人吧，不知道是个什么人。”她没有抬头，认真地擦洗一堆容器。

从她这里肯定什么都问不出来了，卢卡看向门外，黑漆漆的一片。这时又传来一阵歌声，断断续续隐隐约约，又有点似曾相识。

琴声和歌声一直或间或断，持续到他收工。他吹熄了蜡烛躺在床上，听见芙萝拉的脚步声走远了。他一骨碌爬起来，摸着黑找了一件外袍披上，然后鬼鬼祟祟打开一条门缝溜了出去。

他没敢拿着灯，摸着黑贴着回廊的墙壁走，听见有巡夜的侍卫，就猫着腰等他们走远。

他那里黑灯瞎火，偏殿倒是灯火通明，越是走近，琴声和歌声就越来越清晰。他看见伊万的近侍守在正门，于是从侧廊的窗户翻了进去。他不常常来偏殿，但能记得大致地形，从侧廊可以通往主屋的围廊。

他已经很靠近了，近到可以分辨出这歌声的主人一定是他见过的人。他藏身在围柱后面，不敢靠近，再近伊万会发现他。

伊万一定在这里，他十分确定。

垂着一半纱幔的软榻上，隐隐约约能看到半卧的人影，歌声已经停止，只能听到有一搭没一搭的琴声从那里传出来。

卢卡决定冒险，摒住了呼吸，轻手轻脚地再往前，藏到了软榻背靠的花窗后，这里已经能听到他们的交谈声了。

一个人影突然坐了起来，吓得他急忙矮身。再看去时，发现那人背对着他，裸露着线条优美的白皙背部，以及一半陷进软褥里的漂亮饱满的臀部。

“殿下不喜欢听赞美您的诗歌吗？”全身赤裸的人声音沙哑磁性，有一头浓密而卷曲的黑发。

“只要是你唱的诗，我都喜欢。”躺着的人声音慵懒，修长的手搭在那赤裸的纤细腰部细细摩挲。

这都是卢卡熟悉的，熟悉的声音，熟悉的手……虽然早就知道是怎么回事，可他还是不由自主地颤抖，身体几乎失去了知觉。

赤裸的男人微微俯下身，接过一把七弦琴，握在手里轻轻拨动了几下，技巧娴熟，动听之极。

“是吗？”他咯咯笑着，“侯爵那老东西拿了我的琴，不然我才不会束手就擒。”

“不过现在我的琴在您手上，我就是您的啦……”他轻声叹息，俯下了身体，“我的运气真好……”

“我的运气也不错……”那只修长漂亮的手顺着可爱的腰窝往下滑，握住了光裸的屁股。

卢卡再也看不下去，几乎是爬行地逃出了偏殿，顾不上伊万是不是已经发现了他。

“殿下最近对我送给他的小玩意儿似乎很迷恋，说不定等不了多久他就愿意把你换给我……”

他全身发抖，喘息不止，稀里糊涂回到了屋子里，一屁股瘫软在门后。怎么办？他咬着指甲不停地想，离开伊万，和被换给侯爵，这两件事到底哪一件更让他绝望。

不，他猛地站了起来，无论如何他都不能被当作一件玩意儿换给别人。他点起了灯，开始翻箱倒柜。

他把值钱的东西都翻出来，自己攒的钱袋，还有伊万赏的礼物，一股脑塞进了背囊，又钻进相邻的工作间，把成品精油整理出来，犹豫了一会儿还是放弃了新买的玻璃盆。

他一晚没睡，光倒腾自己的东西，最后整理成一个背囊和一个包袱。他毫无睡意地躺在床上瞪着天花板等着天亮。

去处他还没有想好，但想着天地之大总有他的安身之地，就像当初他被师傅赶出门，那时他还心情轻松地一边游玩，一边寻找落脚地。

他就不应该来希贝尼克，他怎么能天真地觉得只要和伊万在一起，其余的都不重要呢？他想起了佐拉和雅里洛，对伊万来说，这个世上根本就不止一个佐拉，也不止一个雅里洛。

连卢卡都不是唯一的……不管是谁，在他心里都能轻易地被另一个人替代。

“他根本没有心，你最终会跟我一个下场。”

我的下场可比你惨多了，佐拉夫人……你还有个小男宠陪你解闷，我就得被他拿去换他的新欢。

他自嘲地想，很惊讶自己居然没有流一滴眼泪。他软弱了一辈子，一辈子都在等着别人的决定，被别人的手推着走。可这一回，他绝不能就这样等着那只手来把他推向万丈深渊。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁愿意接着想象是查理随便，反正我受不了。
> 
> 再看一眼置顶。


	4. Chapter 4

戴克里先宫广场人山人海，从服饰和发色判断斯拉文人至少占了四分之一，所有人都兴高采烈地翘首以待。

坐在高台上的几位市政官员脸色可就不怎么好看了，授权仪式还没开始，来自安达通尼亚的军队就已经进驻了不远处的港口，敲锣打鼓地地安顿下来，成了斯帕拉托市民们茶余饭后最大的谈资。

卢卡坐在戴克里先宫最好的观礼包箱，整个高台和广场一览无余，远处是一望无际的亚得里亚海。布鲁诺和芙萝拉紧跟在他身边寸步不离，隔壁就是侯爵家眷的包厢，他同那位看上去病怏怏苍白得跟个鬼似的侯爵夫人微微颔首算是打了招呼。

伊万今天打扮得万分隆重，绣着金线式样繁复的白色拖地斗篷垂着长长的尾巴，由两位体面的年轻人跟在他身后托在手里。他手执镶满宝石的权杖，头戴精致华贵的金冠，踏着鲜艳华丽的长毯，在两边不同种族的贵族官员恭敬的礼视下，意气风发地朝高台中央的王座迈着轻快的大步。

他就像一位国王，也许将来真的会变成国王。卢卡听侍女们私下议论过，米斯拉夫大公正在打算随着众多达尔马提亚的斯拉文贵族一样皈依罗马教廷，如果将来能得到教皇的加冕，公国就成了王国，大公成了国王，公爵殿下也会成为王储之一，得到顺位继承权。

“你为什么要轻信那条老淫虫的鬼话，连问都不问我一声呢？你没有亲耳听到我说，怎么知道我的心意，怎么知道你在我心里的位置？”

“留在我身边，你对我很重要，卢卡……”

英姿勃勃的殿下大人登上最高的王座，转身面向挤满整个戴克里先宫广场的民众，举起了手里的权杖，振臂高呼，“天欲福人！”

广场上立即爆出了山呼海啸般的欢呼声，他说的是纯正达尔马提亚萨洛纳城古谚语，众多市民顿时激动得为这位本质上是入侵者的异族首领叫好。

“谁都不能把你换走。我不换，让我做国王也不换……”

他忙活整晚收拾东西准备不告而别，却不知道伊万早就发现了他的窥探，他的屋子被侍卫团团围住，就算插着翅膀也别想跑出去。

再往后，他的身边一定时时刻刻有人寸步不离地紧紧跟着，哪怕是伊万对他百般安抚以后。卢卡并没有像从前那样他一哄就死心塌地，而他也没有对这位心事越来越重的制香师彻底放心。

“你要是不喜欢这里有别人，我马上把他送走就是。”他向来雷厉风行，说到做到，偏殿再也没了琴声和歌声。

接着是冗长的授权仪式，达里奥和博尔纳站在高台中央，从市长手里接过一面旗帜，然后就是各色官员致辞。

卢卡觉得无聊，东张西望了一会儿，又觉得有些困，于是趴在窗台上打了一个盹儿。

“卢卡，虽然你是哥哥，但在外面你就是弟弟明白吗？你得理解我们，这样可以免去很多麻烦，毕竟达科，他才是我们家的继承人……”卢卡只有八岁，对这些话似懂非懂，但只要他们愿意放他出去学认字或者练剑，他什么都可以做，何况只是称呼本来是弟弟的达科做哥哥。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，眼前是伊万放大的俊脸，一双好看的眼睛温柔地凝视着他。

“很无聊是吗？”温软的嘴唇吻了吻他的眼皮，“再睡一会儿吧。”

他被轻轻地抱起来，绣着金线的华贵白色斗篷把他包裹起来团成一团。卢卡打了个哈欠，调整了个舒服的姿势，蜷缩在刚刚还在广场上万人仰望的尊贵殿下怀里，靠着他紧实温暖的胸口又一次进入梦乡。

他生得瘦小，一直是练剑场上最弱的小孩，大孩子们欺负他，可他咬着牙挨揍从来没有缺席过一天。被嘲笑被戏弄都不算什么，什么都比一个人被关在塔楼顶上强得多。

他醒来的时候，天已经黑了，屋子里亮堂堂地点着蜡烛，他迷糊了一会儿，发现这并不是他住的屋子。

“醒了？”温暖的大手轻轻拂过他的额头，替他捋去挡在眼睛前的发丝。

“这是哪儿？”他眨眨眼睛，看着支着脑袋躺在他身边的伊万。

“你不是喜欢睡大床吗？以后你就住在这里好不好？”伊万凑近他，漂亮的眼睛闪着热烈的光彩。

卢卡没有回答，只是不住打量这个屋子。这间屋子比他的大得多，也富丽堂皇得多，床是他原来的两倍还要大，围绕着四根精美的黄铜柱子。

“这是我的寝殿，你不想一直和我在一起吗？”他笑得明亮。

“一直在一起？”卢卡有些困惑，伊万现在的样子不是很常见，虽然他从前也偶尔会流露出一些很讨人喜欢的少年气。卢卡对这个地方也不熟悉，他知道伊万有自己的寝殿，而且时常单独呆在这里，但他从没被允许进来过。

不知道那位吟游诗人，多米尼克，以及众多前任们有没有被他带来过……

“你睡了好久，肚子饿吗？起来我们吃点东西。”他亲了亲卢卡露出来的额头，“我让厨房做了你最爱吃的蔬菜馅饼。”

肉羹还是温热的，十分美味。卢卡是真的饿了，拿着汤勺喝汤，又拿了蔬菜馅饼开始啃。

当然没有莉莉做得好吃，哪怕是公爵殿下家里的高级厨子。

“伊万，我……”他吃了一些东西，稍微垫了垫肚子，迟疑地开口，“我觉得……我还是住在原来的地方比较好，我住习惯了，而且干活儿比较方便……”

“达科是谁？”伊万也拿着汤勺在喝肉羹，突然打断了他。

卢卡大吃一惊，呆呆地看着他。

“你梦里一直在唤他的名字。”他还在继续喝汤，表情没有任何起伏。

“他是我的……”卢卡犹豫了一下，“哥哥。”

是哥哥，不是弟弟，因为达科才是继承人，他只不过是个可有可无的被驱离家门的怪物。

“你还有哥哥？”伊万挑了挑眉，漂亮的眼睛看向他，“说起来我对你的来历一无所知呢，能跟我讲讲吗？”

“这……我……他们现在已经跟我没关系了……”卢卡低下头诺诺地说。

“怎么了？我只是想多了解你一些。”伊万认真地盯着他，眼里有一些不易察觉地冷厉，“还是你对我有什么顾虑吗？”

“我出生在亚德拉郊外一个名叫莫德里奇的村子，我的父亲是个小领主，”他飞快地回答，反正将来他肯定不可能再回去，“我十四岁就离开家学手艺，再也没有回去过，跟他们也没有联系。”

“你只有一个哥哥？还有别的兄弟姐妹吗？”伊万放柔了表情，轻声问道。

“没有了，只有一个哥哥。”他低着头，双手交叠放在大腿上，碗里的肉羹还有一半，他再也没了胃口。

“真巧，我也有一个哥哥。”一只修长漂亮的手覆在他依旧不怎么好看的手上。

卢卡惊讶地抬起头，他有哥哥？

“那是我的异母哥哥，比我大了好几岁，是的，他还活着。”他见吸引了卢卡的注意，满意地继续说下去。

“你一定很奇怪，为什么现在的公爵殿下是我，他又在哪里。”他抓起卢卡的手，放到了桌子上，“很简单，因为我的舅父是米斯拉夫大公，而他的舅父是达利奇侯爵。当然也有别的原因，虽然那不重要，但我的父亲一直以来都认为我才是更合格的继承人。”

“所以我跟那位侯爵大人的关系，你应该能明白了。”

卢卡瞪大眼睛看着他，隐约有些明白他告诉自己这些的目的。

“我的哥哥失去了继承权，只是一个普通的平民，如今正受到他舅父的庇护。”他把汤勺塞进卢卡的手里，“你吃得太少了，你不是最珍惜食物，最讨厌浪费吗？”

“我没有赶尽杀绝的兴趣，我对我这位异母哥哥的确没什么感情，但他们的担心是多余的。”他接着慢条斯理地喝着碗里的汤。

卢卡拿着汤勺拨弄碗里的食物，心里有些混乱。他的世界一向单纯，伊万寥寥几句话，其中包含的信息他一时间根本无法消化。

今晚的伊万和平时不一样，他很不高兴，应该说他发现制香师打算偷偷跑路以后，就一直阴晴不定。

卢卡趴在巨大的床上，双手被绑在身后，脸深深地埋进被子里，想起了在科内扎村克拉马里奇领主家里，失去童贞的那一晚。

“你现在想好了么，卢卡？”伊万伏在他背后深重地喘息，蛮横地在他身体里冲撞。

想好什么？卢卡有些难受，微微地扭动身体。

“搬到这里来住。”伊万重重地咬住他的耳朵，腰身突然快速地挺动，撞得他不住呜咽。

“我跟你说过，不准有离开我的念头……”他直起身，挺动的速度没有放缓，一只手轻轻按上颤动不已的臀肉上。

“你为什么不听呢？我对你不好吗？”一根手指突然挖进了紧闭的菊蕊。

你为什么总自我感觉对我很好呢？卢卡闷哼了一声，侧过脸咬住了被子。

“你那时那么高兴地跟着我，我们都那么高兴……”那根手指毫不犹豫地用力戳到他的弱点，“现在为什么想走呢？”

他从鼻腔发出痛苦的呜咽，全身剧烈地颤抖。

“你想好了吗？”清冷的声音又问了一遍，折磨他的手指配合着阴茎抽插的频率，加到了三根，抵住那一处狠狠抠挖。

“唔……”身前的小肉棍硬得滴水，难耐地磨蹭着被褥。他很痛，但折磨他的并不是痛。

“要是离开了我，你一天都活不下去……”三根手指撤了出去，“因为你的身体已经变成了这样……”

伊万的双手抓起他的屁股猛地提起，下身突然迅猛激烈地抽插搅动，除了肉体拍打声，整个花穴汁液飞溅，搅起一阵响亮的水声。

“啊……”他失控地仰起头，呻吟出声。

“看看你多淫荡，一碰就出水，你离得开我吗？”身后的声音得意而兴奋，一把抓起了他的头发，“没有我天天操你，你活不了的……”

他说的也许是对的……卢卡被迫昂着头，痛苦地闭起眼睛。

冰凉坚硬的东西抵住了他的菊蕊，毫不留情地用力往里顶进。

“不，这是什么？”他吓得一激灵，扭动着身体想躲开。可身后的力量压得他动弹不得，那件东西已经顶进了他的身体。

“不行……不行……”他痛得眼泪直流，失控地哭喊，“太大了，求求你……求求你不要……”

冰冷、酸涩、胀痛……还有对未知物体的恐惧，让他摇着头尖声求饶。

“怎么不行了，你看你不是已经全部吃进去了？”身后的声音没有半点温度，“卢卡，你还没有回答我的问题。”

什么问题？他没有来得及想，插在后穴的东西开始缓缓抽动。

“啊……”他失声尖叫，拼命挣扎着，被捆住的双手朝前伸，奋力想要逃跑。他的头发又一次被狠狠抓住，冷冰冰的东西猛地顶上那一处。

“啊……求求你……”他瞬间塌了腰，一道冰凉的闪电通过他的全身，“不要弄了，不要弄了……”

“你还没有回答我的问题。”粗大的柱状物毫不怜惜地持续攻击，越来越重地戳刺那一处，他全身发麻，脑子被炸得一片空白。

“我……我搬进来住……”他眼泪口水一齐涌出，摇着头尖叫，“我……我不走了，再也不走了……”

那件东西却没有放过他，愈发凶狠地顶向那处，更猛力地转动。他全身抽搐不止，射出来的同时眼前一黑晕了过去……

卢卡是被冻醒过来的，天刚蒙蒙亮，诺大的寝殿只有他一个人。他就这样赤裸着躺了一夜，已经冻得全身僵硬，腿间更又湿又冷，可是为什么……为什么后面似乎还插着东西？

他活动双手，费力地用牙齿咬开手上的绳套，手腕上早已伤痕累累，新伤叠着旧伤。他顾不了这些，伸手往身后探去，摸到露在外面的一截冷硬的金属柱状物，一动就痛得他直抽气。

他咬牙忍住疼，握住那一截东西慢慢地从身体里抽了出来，拿到眼前一看，竟然是一个拔掉尖叉的铁制烛台。

他再也忍耐不了地哭出来，像一只受伤的小动物钻进被子里把自己裹起来。

他不再被允许出宫，他也不想出去，成天做活儿，只要伊万不回来，他就一直呆在工作间。这些日子伊万也很少回来，难得露面就兴致高昂，还问他想不想搬到戴克里先宫住。

卢卡学得乖巧，知道惹他生气对自己没有半点好处，只温顺地回答你去哪儿，我就去哪儿。

伊万很高兴，抱着他坐在腿上亲了好几口，一双手探进他的长袍，满意地发现里面果然光溜溜的。

这还是在餐桌上，芙萝拉目不斜视地迅速布好菜，低着头退出去，再也没有其他人出现过。

“我们先吃东西……”卢卡小声说，那颗金色短发的脑袋在他的脖子蹭来蹭去，一双手轻抚玩弄他结实光滑的大腿。

“我是很饿了……”伊万在他脖子上咬了一口，再吸了好几下。

“那你也别吃我呀……”卢卡轻呼道，伸手拿过烤肉的盘子，切了一小块，用手指拈起，递到他嘴边。

伊万偏过头一口连着他的手指咬进嘴里。

“嘶……”他吃痛缩回手指，这个人怎么这样喜欢咬人呢？

“一会儿收拾收拾，跟我去侯爵家赴宴。”伊万的双手可没停下，往他顺从微张的腿朝中间摸，握住了半硬的小肉棍。

察觉到他僵硬了身体，殿下大人放柔了声音哄道，“你放心，今天是宴请军官的正式场合，那条老淫虫要是敢乱来，达里奥能当场拧断他的脖子。”

那是老淫虫，你和他有什么区别呢？你只不过比他多了一副漂亮的皮囊罢了……他的腿被分得更开，一只手摸上中央的肉阜，掐住了花核，几根手指灵活地揉捻玩弄，他脑子里一瞬间想起了侯爵大人在众目睽睽之下狎玩那个侍酒妓女的情形。

队长大人能为了我拧断他的脖子，可是你却像没有看见一样，什么都不会为我做……

他赴宴的身份当然还是调香师，他准备了一些香精油和香片，在侯爵家里的宴会大厅准备了起来。

“卢卡，”博尔纳见到他很高兴，轻快地朝她走来，“我就知道今天一定能见到你。”

“我去了殿下的宫殿几次，他们说你得了风寒不能见客，你现在好了吗？我看你脸色还有些差。”他凑近担忧地询问。

“哦，是的……我现在已经好了。”他呐呐地应道，心中不觉一暖。被人关心的滋味真的很好，斯帕拉托的港口到希贝尼克并不算很近的路程，博尔纳竟然为了他白白来回跑了好几趟。

“非常谢谢你……”卢卡真诚地向他道谢，同时又觉得内疚极了。他根本没有生病，哪怕是在深秋这样冷的天气，全身赤裸地屁眼里插着一根铁烛台冻了整夜都没有生病。

“博尔纳大人，”约西普招呼道，向他们快步走来，“队长找你呢，你以后就在这个圈子混啦，今天至少得把人认全了吧。”

博尔纳犹豫了一阵，只得依依不舍地和卢卡暂别。

“你们以后还是少来往吧。”约西普看着博尔纳走远的背影，有些冷淡地对他说，“他们的驻地离希贝尼克怪远的，他军务缠身，本来就没有什么空闲时间。”

这样的约西普是卢卡不熟悉的，仿佛变成了他不认识的人，说出来的话更让他摸不着头脑。

“你要是真的希望他好，”约西普叹了一口气，看着他露出了难得认真的神情，“就请离他远一些……他是被寄予厚望的下一任骑队队长人选，前途无量，我不想看到他被一些莫名其妙的事牵连，毁了整个前程。”

这话卢卡倒是听懂了，他就是个倒霉蛋呗，谁挨上他谁倒霉。想到如今他囚徒一般的处境，和伊万之间摇摇欲坠的关系，还有那位比苍蝇还讨厌的侯爵大人，说他是倒霉蛋一点儿都没错。

何况他还曾经连累博尔纳差点淹死在亚德里亚海。

伊万正在跟一群贵妇寒暄，特意差近侍来叫卢卡，带着他一起应酬。苍白的侯爵夫人特意向他道谢，说自从用了卢卡调制的香片，她头疼的毛病竟然一次都没有再犯过。

其余贵妇同样识趣地恭维着卢卡，当然也拿他打趣，开一些荤话玩笑。殿下现在是很宠他，这点谁都知道，可他也没什么不能得罪的，不过是殿下养在身边的一只玩意儿罢了。卢卡长得年轻，如今少了日晒雨淋之苦养得娇嫩，更像个少年。这里没人知道他的真实年纪，不然又要说殿下换了口味，免不了更难听的话。

卢卡不懂得在这样的场合该怎么说话，都是伊万替他说了，对那些不怎么好听的话，同样以打趣的态度应和。

接着男人们也凑上来与伊万寒暄，女人们识相地渐渐散去，各自凑一块聊女人之间的话题。伊万没有让卢卡自便，他只能继续站在殿下大人身后。

男人们的话题天南地北，也不再围绕着公爵殿下的小宠物，他们谈论着国家大事，又谈到了重修戴克里先宫。

“殿下是整个达尔马提亚的公爵殿下，当然得住到最好的宫殿里去。那些占着地方的商贩，早就该赶走了。”

达里奥和博尔纳似乎和这些本地贵族意见不一致，但也没有敢直接反对，只说军队才驻扎进斯帕拉托，现在就接着采取紧逼行动并不合适，这件事需要从长计议。

卢卡听得昏昏欲睡，偷偷打了个哈欠。博尔纳凑到他身边，问他是不是很无聊。他们没有聊几句，达里奥也过来了，找了个借口支走了博尔纳。

“你上次说你的师傅，制香师达沃尔对吗？”卢卡本以为他是想和约西普一样，提醒自己离这位前途无量的未来队长大人远一些，没想到他竟然问起了他师傅。

“你能和我说说，他是个什么样的人吗？比如他长什么样子，有些什么习惯和喜好……”他锐利的眼睛紧盯着卢卡，言辞恳切，“请原谅我的冒昧，因为我觉得他有可能是我一位失联已久但非常亲近的长辈。”

“这应该不会吧……”卢卡看着眼前这位一表人材、气宇轩昂的队长大人，“他只是挺普通的一老头，头发胡子都白了，还邋遢得很，沉默寡言跟谁都不打交道，制香手艺倒是出类拔萃，在亚德拉还挺有名气……”

“那他的剑术呢？你跟他学了很多吗？”达里奥紧锁着眉头，若有所思。

“他的剑术真的很烂，虽然他成天让我陪他练，这世上也只有我陪他练了。别说教我了，跟他练久了，连我的剑术都越来越烂……”这是卢卡学徒生涯最不堪回首的往事，如今说起免不了一通抱怨。

达里奥又问了一些问题，似乎还在怀疑。这时侯爵大人站上了高台，请大家安静，现在要开始一些他精心安排的小节目。

卢卡又见到了那位吟游诗人，他穿着雪白的长袍，提着一把七弦琴轻快地跃上了高台。他拨动琴弦，用那极富感染力的沙哑动听的歌喉，吟唱着一首歌颂在座的贵族大老爷的诗歌。

歌声和琴声都很美，搭配得天衣无缝。卢卡想起那一天在希贝尼克的露天酒馆，他没有唱完的那首关于爱情和战争的史诗，觉得那更加动人。

他一连唱了好几首，引来众人不断地喝彩。卢卡偷偷观察伊万，他端着酒杯和几个贵族站在一起，听得认真，看向那人的眼光无疑是激赏和喜爱的。

他准备退场的时候，不知道是不是错觉，卢卡感到他对着自己眨了眨眼睛。这时一列披着面纱的波斯舞娘涌进了大厅，随着一阵异族音乐，众人的眼光完全被吸引到了另一边。

卢卡回头看向那人，他正提着琴站在柱子旁边朝着卢卡招手，裂开红唇露着一口白牙笑得灿烂。卢卡看看左右，所有人的目光都粘在舞娘们身上，他再看向伊万，殿下大人同样神情迷醉地在观赏那些扭动着纤细腰肢的女子们。

于是他在吟游诗人的召唤下离开了大厅，随着他走到空无一人的露台。

“我是来自亚德拉的西梅，你呢？”那人靠在围栏上，大方地介绍自己。

卢卡头一回这么近地看他的脸，藉着大厅透出来的光观察他，他算不上十分美貌，却浓眉大眼表情鲜活，很容易让人心生亲近之感。

“我是卢卡。”他没敢说自己也来自亚德拉，他来到希贝尼克以后遇上了两个同乡，讽刺的是还都是伊万的情人。

“嗯，早就听说你的大名啦。”西梅朝着花园眺望，黑乎乎的什么都看不见。

“你认识我？”卢卡惊讶地问。

西梅转过头朝他挑挑眉，露出个大惊小怪的夸张神情，“你要是做爱的时候被人凑近了偷窥，你也会一辈子忘不了那张脸的。”

卢卡窘得恨不得地上挖个洞钻进去，那天他鬼使神差地，一再地接近，都怼到了他们床边上。

“而且，我在希贝尼克混迹这些日子，稍微打听打听，也知道你是谁了。”他脸上的笑容扩大，两只眼睛弯弯的，“不过我就要走啦，咱们以后再也见不了面，被看光就看光了。”

“我是绝对不会再在一个不爱我的男人身上浪费时间了。”他一个字一个字重重地说。

“你……你，你要走了？”卢卡有些混乱，想起了多米尼克，难道是伊万让他走的？可是这个顺序不对啊？

“是的，我要走了。我和他度过了一段美妙的时光，除了你看见的。”他又看向了漆黑的花园，“我们一直在一起，他长得帅，琴也弹得好，算是我难得的知音，我们在床上也很合拍，他真的很完美。”

卢卡看不见他的表情，只能听出他话里深深的哀怨。伊万最近很少回家，卢卡知道他在外面不会消停，跟这位吟游诗人混在一起也不算意外。

“他讨厌在他的地方争风吃醋，所以把我安置到了希贝尼克。这正合我意，我是个音乐家，怎么可能被关在宫殿里，外面的世界才是我的灵感来源。”

“可是这些日子我也明白啦，他欣赏我，也许还很喜欢我，但他一点都不爱我。所以我要走啦，到更大的世界去寻找灵感，还有真正爱我的人。”

“那他……他同意让你走了？”这些话并没有对卢卡造成很大的触动，他已经知道了，伊万没有心，永远不会真正爱上任何人。

“为什么不同意？我要走要留还有谁能拦着我吗？”西梅挑着眉看着他，“我们早就道别啦，他不过假惺惺地挽留了我那么一下下。最后么，打打分手炮，再大方地给我一笔钱，我们已经两清了，从此再无瓜葛。”

卢卡呆呆地看着他，这些话倒是真的消化不了。

“总之啊，想好了就不要犹豫，快刀斩乱麻一身轻松。”他凝视着卢卡，目光深沉。

“我得回去啦，还要连夜收拾行李呢，明天一早我就要出发了。”他旋即又挂上那抹玩世不恭的微笑。

“那儿有个家伙等着和你说话呢，”他朝大厅的围柱努努嘴，“他一晚上都这么看着你。”

那是博尔纳，他正站在柱子旁边远远望着他们，看到西梅的示意就走了过来。西梅倒是没有停留，把露台留给了他们。

“卢卡，你真的还好么？”青年军官漂亮的透明眸子担忧地看着他，“你，你有什么事都可以告诉我……我能帮上你的。”

“我挺好的，真的，没什么需要帮忙的。”卢卡记着约西普的话，往一边退了一步拉开与他的距离，“我已经在这里呆了很久了，我们回去吧。”

他转身朝大厅走去，却被一股巨大却温柔的力道抓住了手臂。

“你一点都不好，卢卡。”他惊讶地回头，一只手极快地伸过来扯下了他围在脖子上的领巾，白皙的皮肤上有一个清晰咬痕和数枚青紫的印记。

“还有这儿……”博尔纳捉起他的小臂，解开他手腕上缠绕的布带。

“你做什么？放开我……”他用力想缩回被捉住的手臂，却纹丝不动，手腕上伤痕累累，触目惊心。

“他对你做了什么？为什么比上次严重了这么多？”青年的脸逼近他，透明的眼睛里盛满怒意。

“这跟你没关系，我自己愿意……”他没有放弃地继续用力，想要抽回自己的手。

“卢卡，别跟我装傻了……”那双漂亮的眼睛逐渐变得悲伤，“你知道我的心意，我希望你过得好，因为我爱你……”

“跟我回潘诺尼亚吧，我能保护你永远不受伤害。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卢卡内心：为什么都能跟渣男分手，还能得分手费，怎么就我分不了啊啊啊……
> 
> 这个福娃有点像穿越者哈，不过艺术家人设嘛。
> 
> 渣攻渣攻，集万千渣于一身也是本事。


	5. Chapter 5

“还疼吗？”殿下大人抬高了他的腿，把烛台挪进了些，轻轻抚摸娇嫩的菊蕊上明显的伤痕。

“嘶……”卢卡疼得抽气，还是瑟缩着说，“还好……已经好多了。”

“我不想弄伤你的，”他凑上去吻了吻伤口，“乖乖地听我的话很难吗？”

好像也不是很难……温热柔软的唇舌一点点往上，轻触白皙肥嫩的蚌肉，卢卡难耐地往后昂起头。

只要再等一等，再忍一忍，很快就好了……

冰凉的鼻尖轻触小小的浅色花瓣，气味依然是淡淡的咸腥，干净得一如初遇的时候，让人神魂颠倒的处子味道。

他伸出舌尖细细地品尝，往泛红的缝隙里探索，或者含住轻轻吮吸。他推拒了侯爵大人的盛情邀请，那条新花样层出不穷的老淫虫希望与他一起共同享用那些妖娆的波斯舞娘。这是个很诱人的建议，不过他有更重要的事，他发现自己精心喂养的小宠物在今晚生了异样的心思。

他比平时加倍努力地来回轮流吮吸舔弄小小的肉核和肉棍，很快就让一直一声不吭的制香师交代了出来。

“博尔纳，你们说了什么？”他逼近那张苍白的面孔，此时正紧闭双眼细细地颤抖。

卢卡猛地睁开眼睛，看到他逼得极近的脸，青玉色的眼眸中央燃着一团火焰。

“你最好跟我说实话，你知道的，我的耐性有限，卢卡……”

“他说他喜欢我，希望我离开你跟他在一起。”他语速飞快地回答。

“哦？”伊万有些小小的惊讶，不知是对这件事本身，还是对他这样不假思索的诚实。

“我的卢卡是很招人喜欢呢，这倒不奇怪。”他一手捏住制香师肉乎乎的耳垂，轻轻揉捻，“你呢，你怎么想的？”

“我说我只喜欢你，只想和你在一起。”他侧过脸，像只小猫讨好地蹭着主人的掌心。

这都是真话……要是你也能像我喜欢你那样喜欢我就好了……

尊贵的青年笑得灿烂，狠狠地亲了他几口，“既然你这么乖，那我得送你一点好东西奖励奖励你。”

他说着直起身，从枕边拿起一个长盒子。卢卡惊异地看着他从盒子里拿出一件长长的透明水晶器，仔细一看竟然是一根阴茎的形状。

“很漂亮吧，阿拉伯匠人的手艺果然惊人，我特意让他们按照我的形状尺寸做的呢。”那根奇异的假阴茎凑近了他，让他能仔细观察个透彻。

确实巧夺天工，不管是形状还是表面的沟壑、青筋，无一处不精致细腻到了极致，除了质地和颜色还真跟这个男人的一模一样。

他是在什么情况下让工匠测量和观察的呢……卢卡不愿意去想那有多么荒唐，这些所谓贵族的恶心程度远远超出他的想象，侯爵、佐拉、伊万，他们一直过着荒淫无耻的生活，而且只会越来越极致变态。

伊万距离变成兹拉特科现在的样子，不过是时间的问题。

“喜欢吗？”殿下大人对他的反应似乎很满意，微笑着在他眼前转动这件东西。

“喜欢，它漂亮极了。”这并不全是假话，毫无杂质的上等水晶打磨得细腻，在烛光的照射下闪着晶莹剔透的光彩。

“喜欢就拿着，它属于你了……”青玉色的眼睛有些妖异的炽热，“用它玩你自己，现在就要，我想看。”

没关系，他都被铁烛台操过了，用这么个金贵玩意儿还真是抬举他了。卢卡接过假阴茎握在手里，闭着眼睛探到大张的腿间，毫不犹豫地用力往里狠狠捅进去，仿佛感觉不到疼痛。

卢卡还是不能出宫，不过花园和工作间的活动范围对他来说足够了。他还是有订单，不过比从前少了许多，听狄雅娜说是因为殿下心疼他辛苦，替他推掉了很多。辛苦倒是还好，不过要是工作积压不多，他放慢速度悠闲地做活，完全按照自己的心意实现一些新奇的想法，这样也挺好的。

反正他现在不用养活自己，也不用想着要存钱养老。

他想要的东西都能第一时间送到他跟前，不管是多么珍贵的香料和器材。不光是他需要的物品，伊万见了什么新鲜的贵重的东西，就买回来随手送给他，似乎很希望哄他开心。

不见外人，什么都不听，脑子里什么都不想，这样的日子过得平静。伊万失去了会唱诗弹琴的情人，闲得很长时间都呆在家里，有时整个白天都消磨在寝殿。

除了做爱，他做得最多的是弹琴。卢卡能感受到他是真心喜欢音乐，西梅的离开肯定让他感到了寂寞。卢卡不懂音乐，除了好听说不出别的门道，他也不以为意，并没有打消弹琴的热情。

不过那是公爵殿下，总不会一直闲着，有一天他突然告诉卢卡，他得出一趟远门。法兰克的巡视团到了安达通尼亚，他不得不列席，这是外交大事，他身为达尔马提亚公爵，躲都躲不掉。

“我真舍不得离开你那么久……”伊万搂着他，亲了亲他的眼皮，“我把你折一折放进箱子里带走好了……”

卢卡当然没被带走，就算他比之前更瘦了，折一折还真能放进箱子里。伊万走了他清静了不少，冬天的花园有些破败，除了没了景致，也没有可采集的草药，他花了更多的时间消磨在工作间，常常以施展秘传技艺，曾经对师傅发下毒誓为由，把侍女们赶出去，自己一个人独处。

他把清洁的绒草小心地浸入薰衣草纯露，听到背后的窗户有些细微的响动。他没有分心，仍旧认真地做手上的活儿，来人也默契地不打扰他，安静地等他做完。

他们忍耐了很长时间没有见面，都是为了打消公爵殿下的疑心，等待这个时刻。

“卢卡，”博尔纳等了一会儿，见他已经收尾，转过身面对自己，上前几步压低声音唤道。

“我已经安排好了，明天我们就走，边境上有我的卫队接应我们，只要到了潘诺尼亚，那里是我的地方，他的手再长也毫无办法。”他买通了宫殿后门的一个守卫，而这个工作间是最靠近后门的地方，所以上次在侯爵家的露台他们就约定好了在这里碰面。

“明天？”卢卡有些惊讶，虽然逃跑的计划密谋已久，他也没有想到会这么快，本以为可以等到伊万从安达通尼亚回来，至少最后再见他一面。

“怎么了？”察觉到他的迟疑，博尔纳放柔了声音，再走近了一步，双手轻轻握在他单薄的肩上。

“没事，明天很好，我早就等不及了。”卢卡稳住心神，没有遵从本能地躲开他的触碰，反而朝他咧嘴一笑。

“我明天一早交完班就来接你，然后护送你到边境，天黑之前我再回到斯帕拉托的驻地交接。”他透明的眼睛里闪着愉快的光芒，按在卢卡肩上的手微微用力，却控制着力道不至于弄疼了他，“你到了奥赛卡，可以先暂住在我的宫殿里，那里虽然地方不大但很安全……如果你不愿意呆在宫里，我知道你一直都想在镇上开店铺，我早替你物色了一处好地方，你一定会喜欢……”

他的脸离卢卡很近，说话时的气息亲昵地拂到他脸上。这是很干净的年轻人，从内到外地纯净，没有被那些肮脏的东西污染过，所有的纯真都保留给自己命中注定的唯一爱人。

“卢卡，我希望你过得开心……我很爱你，但如果你不喜欢跟我在一起，我……我也一定会尊重你，一辈子你保护你周全……”年轻的军官温柔却热烈地凝视着他。

“怎么会呢……”他急忙咬住舌头。这并不是他真正想表达的意思，他自然而然地说了假话。难道和伊万呆的时间长了，早被训练得只会说讨好违心的话了吗？

年轻人却信以为真，脸上露出快活的笑容，幸福得漂亮的眼睛里泛着泪光。他真的很有撒谎的天赋，公爵殿下那么长时间从来没有发现他言不由衷，如今这位单纯的伯爵大人同样被轻易地哄住了。

“卢卡，我……”年轻的军官激动得声音颤抖，按在他肩上的移到他的后背抱住了他。

那张英俊的脸逐渐靠近，温暖干净的气息将他整个包围。卢卡知道即将发生什么，他没有躲开，而是仰起头闭上了眼睛。

年轻人的嘴唇温暖而柔软，先是轻轻试探地碰了碰他，然后慢慢地覆上了他的唇。年轻人吻得很认真，一点一点地感受心爱之人的气息之源，他轻轻地伸出舌头，品尝舔舐制香师的唇，轻易地钻进了微张的唇缝。

被人充满爱意地亲吻……原来是这种感觉，真好……卢卡不敢睁眼，一瞬间隔着紧闭的眼皮仿佛看见的是那颗金色短发的头颅。

温软滑溜的舌尖只是探进去轻轻触碰了几下他安静瑟缩的小舌，然后年轻人放开了他。

“你都快憋死了，”年轻人宠溺地亲了亲他的鼻尖，“脸都憋红了。我能理解成你因为太高兴了，而忘了呼吸吗？”

“当然……我很高兴……我太高兴了。”卢卡额头靠上他宽厚的肩，细声细气地说。

这时门外突然传来一阵越来越响的骚动，他们同时惊慌得直起了身体，对视了一眼。

“侯爵大人，您不能硬往里闯，至少得让我们通报一声……”这是亚德里安卡的声音，故意放大了嗓门。

“我要见个小小的制香师还需要等着通传吗？你既然知道我是侯爵大人。”

真是兹拉特科的声音！卢卡忙推着博尔纳到窗前，“你得走了，明天一早我在这里等着你。”

博尔纳担忧地看看他，又看看紧闭的大门，在大门被粗鲁地踢开之前，他跳出了窗户。

“侯爵大人，找我有何贵干？”卢卡拉上窗帘，转身对着大摇大摆进屋的侯爵大人不冷不热地问道，同时对亚德里安卡使了个眼色，让她不要跟进来。

“哦，没什么大事，只是突然想来跟你聊聊天叙叙旧，知会你几件你不知道的新鲜事罢了。”兹拉特科回头看了眼在门口探头探脑的亚德里安卡，也不以为意，他的几名近侍同样守在门口。

卢卡没有接话，背靠着窗帘警惕地盯着他。

“按照时间算，你的殿下大人应该已经到了安达通尼亚了。”兹拉特科走到离他几步远的距离停下了脚步，并没有再继续冒犯，“帝国的……现在说帝国似乎不大合适，大帝国早已支离破碎、名存实亡了。”

“可是达尔马提亚的公爵殿下为什么非得亲自出马，这样高规格地接待一个临时拼凑的访团而已呢？”他带着意味不明的笑容。

卢卡隐约猜到他想说什么，还能是什么事……

“因为访团里有一位美貌的巴伐利亚公爵夫人，生下来就带着法兰克大公主的头衔，这位夫人可是在大陆出了名的……你应该明白的，我应该说她……很风流吧。”他的神色逐渐变得轻浮下流，肆无忌惮地幸灾乐祸，“而我们的公爵殿下正好是她最为念念不忘的入幕之宾。”

这真的没什么奇怪的，卢卡早就麻木了。每到一个地方，每遇上一群人，如果里面没有伊万的情人才是奇怪的事。

“这位大公主殿下还有另一个特殊的身份，她的母亲是伦巴第女大公，同最有希望成为下一任教皇的红衣主教多年以来保持着亲密的关系……这你也应该明白的。”

“我们的米斯拉夫大公做着国王梦，全指望着下任教皇为他加冕呢。”

卢卡听不懂这些乱七八糟的关系，眼神空洞地望着他。

“所以他就把我们的公爵殿下招之即去了，专门为了侍奉讨好这位法兰克大公主，哼哼……”他冷笑道，一张油腻的脸变得扭曲，“尊贵的公爵殿下又怎么样，还不是给女人泄欲的漂亮玩意儿，让他做什么就做什么，跟个低贱的男妓有什么区别。”

这些话卢卡更加消化不了，在他看来伊万是高高在上殿下大人，如同神明一样高贵不可侵犯，一直以来都是他玩弄欺辱别人，掌握着别人的生杀大权，怎么可能有人能玩弄他？

侯爵大人没有控制音量，门口挤了不少人全听了个清楚，有些仆役已经开始窃窃私语。他见似乎闹得挺大，一会儿不好收场，就说了几句不痛不痒的话给自己找台阶，急急忙忙告辞了，浩浩荡荡领走一大群人。

亚德里安卡在门口小心地问卢卡有什么吩咐，他说有一些收尾工作还需要保密，把她们打发走了。

他检查好锁住的门，赶紧回到窗前拉开窗帘，博尔纳高大的身躯果然站了起来。

“你怎么还没走？”卢卡担忧地左顾右盼，“要是被发现了怎么办？”

“我担心你……这个人很坏，我担心他欺负你……”青年军官漂亮的眼睛定定地看着他。

“嗯，我知道了。”他放柔了声音，踮起脚轻轻吻了下他的脸，“明天早些来接我。”

他之前想了很久，走的时候要带走些什么，真的到了这一天，却没了主意。他一个人点着灯连夜收拾了半天，搜出来一堆值钱东西。

他在烛光下一件一件仔细地擦认真地看，一件一件回忆伊万送他这些东西时的情形——最早在拉古萨，然后到了希贝尼克……一晃眼就到了半夜，他叹了口气，把东西都收好，然后熄灯躺在床上。

他天没亮就等在工作间，随手收拾了一些香精油。当一身平民打扮的博尔纳出现的时候，很惊讶他只带了一个不大的背囊。

“我就这些行李，我想重新开始，旧的东西就不多带了。”他解释道，快步走到窗前，“我们快点走吧。”

博尔纳带着他熟门熟路地在后院破败的树木间穿来穿去，通过一条长长的绳梯爬出了宫墙。墙外是一片树林，卢卡无暇四处打量，就被引领着钻进一辆不起眼的小马车。

终于离开那个地方了……他独自呆在狭小的车厢里，博尔纳坐在车头熟练地架马飞驰。走出不多远有一群骑马的人加入了他们，卢卡没有出来见人，听着动静应该是博尔纳的亲兵。

他现在很平静，脑子里面什么都没有，既不兴奋也不感伤，只是等待着，博尔纳说过只要离开边境他就自由了。此时此刻没有任何东西比自由更重要，至于是不是从一个牢笼跳进另一个，将来再说吧。

车上有一些食物和水，护送他的都是训练有素的军人，一整天几乎都在赶路，只有一次很短暂的休整补给。当日头偏西时，博尔纳隔着车帘告诉他，只需要再穿过一片树林就是边境了，潘诺尼亚奥赛卡的卫队就在那里等他们。

嗯，马上就自由了……他的心突然跳得飞快，不知道是对即将到来自由的渴望，还是更加强烈的不安。

马车这时猛地停住，只听见博尔纳沉声喝到，“什么人？”

“队长大人，您擅离职守，这是要去哪儿？”这是安德雷的声音，卢卡的心猛地一沉。

“现在并非我当班时间，倒是您，我的副队长大人，本该在驻地值守的您带着我的队伍到了这个地方，这才是擅离职守吧？”博尔纳的声音很冷静，听不出丝毫慌乱。

“队长大人您就不要狡辩了，这个时候您还在这里，就算插着翅膀也不可能在天黑之前赶到驻地点名了，这不是擅离职守是什么？”安德雷发出一阵阴恻恻的笑，“而我，正是忠于职守，带队把你抓回去罢了。”

“现在还没到点名时间，你没有权力限制我的行为。如果我果真赶不上今晚的点名，我自愿领罚，但是现在，克拉马里奇大人……”博尔纳的语气变得阴狠，刻意加重了他的姓氏，提醒他小领主之子的卑微身份。

“你确定要拦住我吗？我并不想对你动手，更不希望我们的士兵自己人打自己人。”

安德雷笑得愈发得意，“所以巴里西奇大人，我又不像你一样傻，只带这些人来找你拼命。请你往前仔细看一看，如果你还希望你的人毫发无伤的话……”

卢卡只听见一阵凌乱的马蹄声，似乎是博尔纳亲兵的马匹受了惊吓。

“公爵殿下。”安德雷朗声恭敬地叫道，然后一群人也跟着行礼。

听到这声称呼，卢卡通体冰冷，连呼吸都几乎冻住了。

“斯帕拉托驻地队长巴里西奇，擅离职守，勾结我宫里的内贼偷了东西，被副队长人赃俱获抓个正着，先把他捆了吧。”是伊万的声音，真的是他……他们被抓住了，再也逃不了了……

“把那个贼也给我拖出来。”

什么贼？卢卡没来得及想，车帘被一把掀开，一只强壮的大手粗鲁地抓住他的衣领把他像一只鸡一样拎了出去。

他被高大的壮汉军官悬空提着，双腿不停蹬动却碰不到地面，一双眼睛惊恐地四处张望。到处都是人，骑着马的人，把几个平民打扮的士兵团团围住。而同样平民打扮的博尔纳被绑得严严实实，绳子的一头握在得意洋洋的安德雷手里，一双漂亮透明的眼睛看着卢卡，满是绝望。

“搜他的身，看看他偷了我什么。”殿下大人一身风尘仆仆，冷硬地命令。他本该在安达通尼亚，收到安德雷的密报后马不停蹄地带着卫队来到这片树林候着，果然等到这个蠢货自投罗网。

“不，我不是贼！”卢卡终于意识到他们说的贼就是自己，大声疾呼道，“我没有偷东西，我什么都没拿！”

另一个军官上前一把抽走了他的背囊，同时非常职业地用手背非常快速且轻巧地碰触一遍他的身体，确认他没有贴身藏着东西。

“我什么都没拿，真的！我都收拾好放在你的屋子里了，你回去就能看到！我真的一样都没拿。”他把伊万给的所有东西都留在了寝殿里，连卖香挣的钱、这半年来发给他的工资，他全都不敢要。

军官从背囊里掏出几件旧衣服，几个香精油瓶子，最后拿出一个厚亚麻布钱袋子，特意举高摇晃了几下示众。

“还说你没有偷东西，这是什么？”说话的是安德雷，趾高气昂地用马鞭指着他喝问。

“这是我的钱，”他惊慌失措地看向殿下大人，“你知道的，你早就知道的，这是我以前攒的钱……”

“闭嘴吧，别狡辩了。进了殿下宫殿的东西，还有什么是你的？”安德雷语带嘲弄地喝止他。

所有人都在等待公爵大人的发落，而此时这位尊贵的殿下整个人都散发着从未有过的阴沉的气势，连他多年的近侍都不敢出声。

“队长即刻革职，由副队长代队长职。”隔了良久，他冷声说道，带着一丝沙哑。

“至于这两个罪犯，他们偷的是我的东西，当然得由我亲自处置。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在中世纪的欧洲，公爵算是很高的身份了，国王们即位前的头衔几乎都是公爵，所以称呼殿下是没问题的。如果觉得这个万不够高贵，那都是因为克村太穷太落后了。
> 
> 终于要到我期待已久的桥段了，超兴奋……


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章无下限，请一定慎入，尤其是只爱温柔完美情人万的万笛党们。
> 
> 才知道笛的亲妹也叫亚斯米娜，这……真纯属巧合……非常荣幸和笛的爸妈一样看上了这个名字。

漆黑的地下牢房什么都看不见，他的手脚都被铁镣铐锁死，连脖子上都套着沉重的铁圈，长长的铁链悬挂在囚禁他的铁笼子上，使他只能维持跪坐的姿势，完全不能躺在地上休息。

卢卡知道这是希贝尼克的宫殿，他被绑着押了回来，然后就被锁在了这里。他无暇顾及博尔纳被带到了哪里，他一直没有见到被他连累的年轻队长，也没有见到尊贵的公爵殿下。

他不知道独自在黑暗里呆了多久，应该已经很久很久了，他困的时候就把额头抵在铁栏杆上迷糊一会儿。他并没有感觉到饥饿，只是觉得口渴，越来越渴，口腔和喉咙火烧火燎地渴。然而这不是最可怕的，他死死并住大腿，屁股用力后坐，他强烈地想要小便，哪怕他这样用力压住，压得性器生疼，也几乎无法抑制住那即将喷薄而出的尿意。

沉重的铁门被打开了，几个侍卫举着火把涌进来，密不透光石室瞬间被照得亮如白昼。他用力闭上了眼睛，那些人似乎点亮了围绕在石壁上的长明灯，然后安静地退出了石室。

当他适应了光亮再度睁开眼睛的时候，隔着铁笼看到的是一张近在眼前的熟悉俊颜，一双青玉色的透亮眼睛仔细地打量他，仿佛第一天认识他……不，第一天认识的时候，这个人都没这样看过他。

一只羊皮水囊在他眼前晃了晃，他动了动干裂的嘴唇，渴求的目光追寻着水囊移动。它在他的视线里上移，然后从打开的铁笼门来到了他的头顶上方。

“求我。”那人的声音冷冷的，倒过水囊，一条水柱在他前方流到石板地上，溅起的水珠沾湿了他的衣袍。

他本能地张开嘴去接，水柱却飞快地停止了。

“求我。”那人提高了音量，更加冷厉。

“我……我不是贼，”卢卡瞪大眼睛朝斜上方看着他冷硬的脸，沙哑着喉咙说，“我没有偷你的东西，就连你给我的，我什么都没拿……”

一阵铁链撞击的声响中，他的脖子被猛地勒紧上提，他再也说不出话，甚至被勒得无法呼吸。

“为什么不要我的东西？”那人一手挽着连接他锁脖环的铁链用力下拉，两眼血红。

他被勒得翻白眼，那人折磨他了一会儿，终于松开了手，他又跪回到地面，大口地呼吸，呛得不住咳嗽。

“为什么不要我的东西？”那人叹了口气，又问了一遍，“为什么要逃跑？”

“因为我，我……我不想留下了……”他喘息得厉害，断断续续地回答，“可是你……你为什么不让我走？他们都可以离开，为什么就我不可以？”

“他们？他们是谁？”那人挑了挑眉，语气变得轻浮。

“他们……他们……”卢卡低垂着头，被镣铐锁住的双手握紧——你又何必明知故问？

“你以为你能逃到哪里去？就算你逃到天涯海角我也能把你抓回来。这些……”他晃动了下锁住制香师的一大堆缠绕在一起的铁链，“这都是你自找的，看来你很愿意一辈子都被这些玩意儿锁在这里。”

“求求你放我走……我只是想……”他哑着喉咙低声下气地哀求，“我对你没什么用处，我会的你没兴趣，你喜欢的我又不懂……”

“你……你……我蠢得很，更不会讨你欢喜……这世上那么多聪明美貌的男人女人，你想要谁都可以轻易得到……我……我原本就是个毫无用处的人……”他低着头，逐渐满头大汗，声音不住颤抖带上了极力忍耐的痛苦。

“你怎么了？”那人发现了他的异样，却没有动，冷冷地问道。

“我……求你……”他下腹剧痛，充血的性器已经麻木，紧贴在一起的大腿内侧感到几点湿热，“求你先给我解开……”

“想要小解吗？”那人抓住悬挂在笼顶的铁链，却恶意地一拉，猛地把他的双手倒吊了起来。

“啊……”他的膝盖又被悬空吊起，他双手朝背后往上持续拉动，他的手腕被硌得很疼，也许已经破皮了。他无力的双腿几乎站不稳，佝偻着身体抖得厉害，夹紧的腿间又湿了一片。

“有一句话你倒是说得对，”镶着宝石的华贵封头鞋伸到他扭在一起的膝盖往里挤，“你蠢得要命，不管男人女人，再也找不出比你更蠢的了。”

卢卡的双腿夹得死紧，他试探了几下就失去了耐性，拉起长长地拖在地上的脚镣铁链往两边拉紧，迫使他分开双腿。

“唔……”他几乎哭出来，更多的湿热涌了出来，打湿了长裤，连白色的外袍都有点点沾湿。可他的性器没有丝毫轻松，他剧烈地喘息，极力把更多的尿液锁在身体里，牙关咬得咯咯作响。

“嚓……”一声响，他的长袍被从前面整个撕裂到底，与此同时他的裤腰带被齐齐割断，亚麻布长裤和缠腰布变成一堆破碎的布料滑落到脚踝。

叉开的光裸腿间，可怜的小肉棍顿时无所遁形，直挺挺地悬空垂着，顶端渗出的水珠在灯火下反着光。

“这世界上确实有很多男人和女人，比你机灵比你顺眼的大把大把……”那人绕到了他身后，“可是……”

这声音突然变得温柔，却更让人毛骨悚然，“你，既不是男人，也不是女人，难道除了你还有别人？”

那人只是轻轻地隔着破碎的长袍拍了一下他弓起的屁股，就像拍开了一个闸门，尿液从小小的马眼缓缓淌出，越来越多，越来越急，然后淅淅沥沥地淋到堆在地上的布料上。

不要哭……这是早就知道的事实，他没有心，谁在他的眼里都不过是个玩意儿，新鲜的时候捧在手里哄着宠着，厌倦了就一脚踢开……不要哭，这没什么好难过的，他说得没错，你本来就是个不男不女的怪物，在他眼里你一样是个怪物，一个从前没有玩过的新鲜猎奇的怪物。

现在他不让你走，不过是因为他找不到一个跟你一样怪异的新鲜玩意儿而已。

“你瞧瞧你多没用，连尿都兜不住。”那人绕到他身前，似乎正全方位欣赏他失禁的样子。

说了不能哭，你越哭他越高兴，越变本加厉地伤害你、折磨你……可是这该死的尿为什么停不下来呢？为什么尿了这么久还没完？

堆在中间的布料早已全部浸透，在青色的石板上淌出一条蜿蜒的水迹，滴滴答答的水声响个不停，没完没了。

“看来得给你兜个尿布，谁让你憋不住尿。”那人抓住他脖圈上的铁链，用力往上提迫使他仰起脸，“你的小情人知道你这样吗？”

他咬着嘴唇忍住呜咽，不住涌出的眼泪却糊了满脸。他想得没错，眼泪没能博得那人的同情，反而激起了那人大多数时候隐藏在伪善的面具下，血液里的暴虐。

“他上过你吗？”那双青玉色的眼睛逼近他，里面熊熊燃着两簇火焰。

这时淅淅沥沥的滴水声终于止住了，浓烈的尿味在地牢这个小空间弥散开来。他的手腕应该已经硌伤了，所以他用手指抓住了铁链，不让所有的重量都集中压到伤口上，他抿住嘴唇，勇敢而愤怒地与那人对视，用恨意来掩饰自己的软弱。

“不回答我吗？我走了这些天，你们恐怕早就迫不及待干上了……”那人一手撩开短袍，“也许我该换个问题，他跟我比起来如何？比我更能让你快活吗？”

卢卡双手反剪被倒吊起来，两条腿叉开勉强撑在地上，那人牵着他脖子上的铁链迫使他的腰直不起来，火热粗长的肉茎啪啪在他脸上打了好几下。

“张嘴，给我含出来。”

他咬紧牙关，沉默地别开脸。

“想喝水吗？想的话就乖乖张开嘴。”一条水柱又从倾斜的水囊里流泻出来。然而直到皮囊里的水流尽，他都没有动，眼睛都没眨一下。

“这么有骨气？”那人嘲弄地笑了，一把抛开空空的水囊，猛地用力拽住他脖子上的铁链绕到铁笼最底部。

他猝不及防地被拉着脖子往下，那人狠心地缠到了最紧。他的双手和脖子一上一下朝两个方向几乎被扯成了直线，这是个极其辛苦难受的姿势。

不至于要他的命，被勒紧的只有他的后颈，却比死都难受。他试图挣扎，带出一阵铁链撞击的声音，徒劳地发现这样做只会增加自己的痛苦。

“知道什么是性奴吗？我越来越觉得，这个铁笼子和铁链子真的适合你……”那人抽出匕首，锋利的刀刃慢条斯理地贴上他的脖子，他立刻吓得不敢再乱动。

“是我错了，我一直以为以你的胆量绝对不敢违抗我……”刀锋横着滑过他脆弱的动脉，他拼命往后抵抗着铁链的拉力，想要离那致命的金属薄片远一些。

“一辈子被锁在这个笼子里不能出去，吃喝排泄都在里面，活着只有一个用处……”刀锋一点一点挑破了他外袍和里衣的肩袖，“这是你自找的，卢卡。”

破碎的衣袍掉落在他脚边，他一丝不挂，被黝黑粗重的铁链拉扯成一个怪异且屈辱，类似于雌性动物等待交媾的姿势，动弹不得。

“为什么要违抗我，连我给你的东西都不要了？”冰冷的刀刃贴着他光裸的背脊滑动，“还是你觉得找到了新的靠山……”

“伯爵？你们忘记了还在我的地盘上吗？我杀个违反军纪的伯爵，跟杀只狗一样容易……”

卢卡闻言抖动了一下，却没有出声。刀刃已经到了他的臀缝，在腿间漫不经心地流连，一次次碰到那些敏感的地方，被迫叉开的双腿颤抖得几乎站立不稳。

“你怕死吗？卢卡。”清冷的声音从身后传来。

地牢里面很温暖，即使在冬天也不觉得冷。但此时一阵强烈的寒意从他脚底心流窜全身，他抖得更加厉害，扯动着大铁链叮叮作响。

“怕……求你不要杀我……”他哆嗦着嘴唇，低声求饶。

“我不杀你，我说了你还有用处……”匕首咚地一声掉在地上，“但我杀他的话，你介意吗？”

火热坚硬的圆头从身后抵上他娇嫩的花穴，用力挺入有些干涩的花径。那里有些疼，但是比起镣铐在他身上勒住的剧痛，根本不算什么。他早就被这个人操熟了，只在被进入的过程，就分泌了足够的汁液，快速做好了迎合的准备。

“不介意吗？”那人感受到了润滑，猛地一插到底，小腹撞上了他的屁股。

“嗯……”他咬着牙闷哼一声，没有回答问题。

那人喘息着快速挺动，响起一阵急促的肉体拍打声，以及铁链晃动的叮当声。

“我最喜欢你只顾自己的样子，真的……”那人的气息不稳，却不忘嘲讽他，“连我都同情起你的小情人了。”

在自私这一点上，你没有资格鄙视我……他的手脚腕和后颈剧痛无比，被拉扯得几乎麻痹。他咬住牙，盯着晃动的地面默默地流眼泪，连他自己都不知道是在为无辜被他牵连利用的年轻队长伤心，还是为自己经历的这一场痛苦酷刑难过。

身后的施刑人也不再说话，专心地干他，似乎很热衷于故意弄出各式节奏的铁链声响。他被顶弄得几乎站立不稳，手指深深插入铁链的空隙，几乎扭曲变形。

他得到了一个满满的水囊，狱卒提来一桶水，大声地呼喝，让他把身上和地上脏东西弄干净。他的衣服都不能再穿了，伊万留下了披风盖住他，下面一丝不挂。

还是没有食物，他的肚子没有饥饿感，但是能感到饥饿带来的虚弱和眩晕；手脚和脖子上的镣铐恢复到了之前的长度，让他能继续跪坐倚靠在铁栏上。

狱卒应该被知会过，虽然态度粗野，却没有碰他，也没有看他，放下水桶就锁了门离开，没有监督他清理。

长明灯一直亮着，他甚至有些怀念之前的黑暗。不管是黑暗还是光明，他都没法感知时间的流逝，睁开眼睛就能看清囚禁他的笼子和铁链，更让他强烈的不安。

所以他一直闭着眼，浑浑噩噩地迷糊着。他清醒的时候极少，只是偶尔想一想，博尔纳是不是活着，自己会不会真的一辈子得被这样锁着……

好像都不重要了……

伊万解开锁住他手脚铁链的时候，他彻底被惊醒过来，惊恐地看着那张面无表情的脸。

“走吧，我带你出去。”伊万拖着他脖子上的铁链，打开了铁笼子。

他的手脚解除了束缚，却麻痹得动弹不得。他被勒伤得厉害，之前感觉不到痛，这时同样没有什么感觉，只是那伤口极深，连他自己都不敢看。

他知道伊万没有耐性，赶紧活动了几下手脚，几乎是爬行地出了笼子。伊万看见他裹在身上的羊毛披风，不耐烦地一把扯开扔到一边。

“不……”不着寸缕的卢卡拒绝继续前行，一手抓住铁栏杆低哑地哀求，“不能这样出去……”

“你怕被人看见？”殿下大人出乎意料地放柔了声音，“放心吧，外面没有人，我们不走远。”

地牢的走廊墙上同样点着长明灯，他警惕地四处张望，果然如伊万说的一样没有人。他努力地挪动双腿，想要站直行走，可每当他想要直起腰来，伊万都会用力拉一下拴在他脖子上的锁链，使他不得不佝偻着背。伊万牵着他走得很快，他甚至虚弱得不得不时不时用双手撑一下地面找回平衡。

他们以这样的姿态进了另一间更大的囚室，这是个可怕的地方，靠墙的架子上挂着各种刑具，中央的火盆燃着熊熊大火，旁边是个不大的水池，深度足以把一个人的头按在里面淹死。

卢卡惊呼一声，忙蹲跪在地上，屈起双腿弓起身体双手环胸挡住自己羞耻的部位。因为居中靠里坐了一个人，他被铁链绑在固定在地上的铁椅子上，赤裸的强壮上身布满伤痕，奄奄一息。他看起来虚弱而疲倦，低垂着头双眼紧闭，他们进来也没动一下。

那是博尔纳！卢卡一眼就认出来了，他惊恐地看向伊万，却不敢发出声音。

“伯爵大人，”伊万没有看他，而是直视着被绑在铁椅子上陷入半昏迷的年轻男人，“我带来了你一直牵挂的人，你不抬头看一眼吗？”

他冷酷地拽着铁链往前走了几步，卢卡不敢站起身，只得被半拖半爬地跟着他前行，凑近了被绑住的年轻军官，惊慌失措地对上了那双灰蓝色的透明眼睛。

“卢卡？”那双依旧好看的眼睛满是关切，待看清他一丝不挂被铁链锁着脖子拖行时，旋即愤怒地瞪向拖着他的人。

“你要干什么？你这个无耻的变态……”

“我助你完成心愿，反而被你以这种态度对待， 伯爵大人，”殿下大人突然用力拉动铁链，卢卡被提着脖子站起来，“你真认定了我不敢杀你吗？”

他的双手从卢卡的肋部穿过，牢牢地把赤裸的制香师抱在身前。卢卡惊恐地绞住双腿，努力隐藏他的秘密。

“你这样有恃无恐，让我非常不爽。”伊万抱着卢卡又向博尔纳走近几步，一手横在他胸前，一手突然插进他的两腿间，“可我还是觉得应该给你看看这个。”

“不……不要……求求你不要……”卢卡意识到了他要做什么，绝望地哀叫。这些没有用，挣扎扭动无济于事，他阻止不了伊万。他一条虚软无力的大腿被抬起，伊万的一条手臂穿过他的膝弯，缓缓地在伯爵队长大人眼前大大打开。

卢卡绝望地往后仰靠在伊万肩上，他不敢看博尔纳的反应，他骗了这个年轻人。骗他为了自己这样的怪物而毁掉了整个光明前程，甚至即将付出生命的代价。

博尔纳的反应让伊万很满意。他是极度震惊的，他虽然一直洁身自好，但该见的都见过。他知道女人应该长什么样子，更知道男人长什么样子，然而眼前的景象，却超出了他全部的认知。

伊万现在可以确定，这个年轻人是第一次见到制香师异于常人的身体。年轻人惊异中有些痴迷的神色让他感到得意，一手轻轻拨了下抖个不停的粉白小肉棍。

“很可爱吧？”他开始用上技巧揉捏，在另一个人的注视下为已经羞愧得几乎要死去的制香师手淫，“还有更奇妙的呢。”

半硬的小肉棍被向上拨起，完整地露出下面肉缝，细小的花瓣瑟缩着只露出一点。两指突然揪住紧闭的花瓣，夹紧往外揪扯，他又羞又疼，呜咽一声，痛苦地拼命把脸藏进阴影里。

“你……你……”被捆住的年轻人想出声，却不知应该呵斥还是阻止，让他住手，还是轻一些。

“他喜欢这样，越粗暴地对待他，他越欲罢不能……”灵巧的手指将粘连在一起的两片小小的肉唇分开，嫩嫩的小花苞在火光下绽放开来，隐隐泛着水光，娇艳无比。

“不过是你的话，应该更喜欢这里吧……据我所知……”他双手托起制香师的屁股，以给小孩把尿的姿势推高，扒出整个白皙的肉缝，尤其是隆起的臀丘中间一抹小小浅浅的粉色。

“看起来多可怜，这么小……都是骗人的，这个家伙最会骗人……不管多大的东西它都能吃进去，不管怎么对待它，事后都能装出一副无辜的样子，就像你现在看到的……”

卢卡一只脚底触到了布料，隔着布料是温热紧实的肌体。他的眼睛微微睁开一条缝，发现自己一只脚踏上了被绑在铁椅子上的博尔纳的大腿上。

“不……不……”他极力挣扎，久未进食地却使不出任何力气，被身后的男人轻易地钳制。

“求你放开我……不要这样……”他后仰靠在伊万的肩上，哭着哀求。

“不要哪样？你知道我要做什么？”已经硬起来的秀气小阴茎被不客气地弹了一下，颤颤巍巍地晃动，“我要做你喜欢我做的事，而伯爵大人正好喜欢看，这样不好吗？”

他的一条腿支撑在地上，一条腿跨在年轻人的腿上，上身向后靠在身后的男人肩上，畸形的性器官仿佛献祭的祭品，毫无保留地完全地展示在年轻人眼前。

稀疏的亚麻金色耻毛几不可见，笔直的泛着粉红的小阴茎下，一只修长漂亮的手正在肆虐。并起的指腹扣住小小的肉核，快速地旋转摩擦，然后停下来，掐住变得红肿的花蒂，慢慢剥去包皮，露出艳红的花蕊。

他做这些的时候很慢，有意地让年轻人看得清楚。卢卡不住地颤抖，咬住嘴唇不敢发出声音。但他清晰地听到另外两个男人的喘息，越来越粗重，他感到羞耻，全身覆上了一层红晕。

两片花唇被扯到最开，几乎成了一个圆形，露出中央橘粉色的嫩肉，一根修长的手指没有迟疑地从下方的肉缝猛地挤入。

已经够湿了，那根手指急速地抽插，带出更多的汁液，然后并起三根手指越发快速朝着一点猛力戳刺。他的骚点很浅，很容易就能摸到，殿下大人非常清楚怎样以最快的速度让制香师彻底顺从。

酥麻的感觉蔓延全身，全部重量完全靠在身后的男人身上，一阵火花窜过他的头顶，他颤抖着高潮了。温热的汁液一股一股涌出，被全部涂抹在整个股缝，小小的菊蕊收缩着，闪着奇异的水光。

“你得让伯爵大人看得更清楚些。”他迷迷糊糊听见伊万说，然后感到天旋地转，他被推倒在水池的边沿，半边脸颊贴上了冷硬潮湿的粗石面。

他的膝盖跪在粗糙的地面上，屁股高高地撅起，大腿被迫分开，两瓣臀丘被大大地拉扯开，露出中央被拉扯变形的粉嫩菊蕊。

“你不要欺负他了，他只是个毫无反抗能力的普通平民。”动弹不得的年轻人终于出声，饱含着压抑的痛苦，“他没有做错什么，错的只有我，你杀了我吧。”

“放心，你一定会死的。”殿下大人的手沾着花穴流出的淫液，不停地掏挖玩弄小小的后穴，“可惜你死的时候，这个普通的平民绝不会为你难过。他确实没有反抗能力，可他却同样对你毫无怜悯之心。”

他撩开短袍，就在年轻的伯爵大人面前，朝着制香师的后庭进犯。他故意侧着身子，让年轻人看得清楚，狰狞粗大的阴茎是怎样粗暴地蹂躏细小脆弱的菊蕊。

“不……诸神绝不会饶恕你的罪恶。”年轻人的声音变得微弱，闭上眼睛别开脸。

“是吗？既然我得不到饶恕……”他挺身凶狠地抽插，“在那之前，就先让我彻底惩罚你们吧。”

卢卡发出细细的呜咽，断断续续地啜泣着；而博尔纳，颓然地低着头，对眼前发生的一切不再关心。

伊万抓起制香师的头发，猛地把这颗头颅按进了水池。他胯下的频率加快，泄欲一般地，而制香师在濒死状态中，甬道猛地收缩绞紧，几乎让他立刻缴械。

虚弱的身体并不能让卢卡激烈挣扎，即使他知道自己要被淹死了。在他终于摒不住气，把第一口冷水吸进肺里的时候，伊万抓着他脖子上的铁链，把他拉出了水面。

他趴在石沿上剧烈地咳嗽，终于缓过气来的时候，又一次被按进了水里。如此不知反复了几次，他怕死，但他放弃了挣扎，也不再求饶。

博尔纳依旧低垂着头，两个放弃抵抗的人终于让伊万感到了无趣和气急败坏。他把奄奄一息的制香师像条死狗一样扔在地上，站起身狠狠地打了垂头丧气的年轻人一个耳光。

“既然你不喜欢旁观，那我只能对你发出邀请了。”

他一把扯开年轻人的裤腰，当看到那根直挺挺硬着的粗大阴茎时，他恶劣地低笑出声。

“我该说什么好？你的老二可比你这张虚伪的嘴诚实多了。”

殿下大人抱起了半昏迷的制香师，在年轻人惊怒的注视下，分开虚软的双腿朝他靠近。

“你要做什么？你要……不……不行……”他用力挣扎，却不能动弹分毫，在很短的时间里，他感到自己的性器触到一个温暖湿润的所在，一瞬间几乎没有阻碍地滑进更加丝滑的深处，然后被严丝合缝地紧紧包裹住。

突然地侵入让卢卡清醒了一些，他眨了眨大大的眼睛，发现自己正坐在博尔纳身上，下身饱胀的感受几乎让他立即意识到发生了什么。

“不……”他哭喊出声，使出最后的力气想要挣脱，后背却被死死压住。

“这是你自找的，卢卡。”伊万的头伏在他的肩头，下身猛地顶进已经被操开的后穴。

“啊……”他痛苦地嚎叫，侵入后面的阴茎开始粗鲁地律动。

他绝望地大哭，身体的疼痛已经感觉不到了，他想立刻死去，这一刻死已经不再可怕。

“卢卡，对不起……对不起……”博尔纳两眼空洞，不住重复着道歉的话。

他的哭声逐渐低了下去，突然伸出双臂紧紧搂住年轻人的脖子，狠狠吻上了干裂的唇。

他递出自己的舌，和同样绝望的年轻人抵死相缠。不管身后的公爵殿下怎样怒骂，怎样抓他的头发，怎样拉扯他脖子上的铁链，怎样抽打他们耳光……

都不能把他们分开。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都这样了，还he得回来嘛……应该没人希望he了吧？
> 
> 这要能he，这贱受得有多贱……


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续虐，请慎入。

他躺在冰冷的石板地上，那些铁链没有再锁住他，因为他已经饿得脱了形，绝无逃跑的可能。

他不知道博尔纳后来是不是真的被弄死了，他晕了过去，醒来的时候发现自己被关回了原来的笼子里，全身赤裸地躺在地上，身边只有一个灌满的水囊。

他不至于被渴死，但饥饿一定会让他死去。当他饿到连拿起水囊的力气都没有的时候，伊万又一次出现了。

他披着华贵的紫色披风，佩戴着大颗的宝石搭扣。只有最尊贵的大贵族才用得起的紫色，那么衬他……在科尔丘拉的塔楼里，那个晚上他也是披着紫色，气度非凡的样子教人倾倒，后来弄脏了，被卢卡偷偷带回了家……再后来，他用披风的高级羊毛料做了一个香囊送给它原来的主人，最后偷偷给自己又做了一个……

卢卡迷茫的视线来到他的腰间，只有一条华贵的皮质腰带，悬挂着一把手柄上镶着大红宝石的匕首。早就被他丢掉了吧，只是件不值钱的东西……

“你说什么？”伊万见他全身赤裸地躺着一动不动，一双棕色的眼睛不大灵活地转了转，口中喃喃低语，却听不清楚，于是踩着步子到了他的身边，居高临下地审视着他。

“香囊……香囊……”他不太清醒地说着胡话，突然睁圆了双眼，他闻到了食物的香气，浓郁的肉食香气。

他看见了，就在他的视线上方，那是一只羊腿，金黄焦香的羊腿，裹着香料烤得恰到好处，似乎还在冒着热气。

他瞬间清醒了，用仅剩的力气挣扎着爬起来，目光追随着羊腿，再小心翼翼地转到殿下大人的脸上。

“我想你有些日子没吃过东西了，特意给你带了这个……”他说得漫不经心，仿佛把一个人几乎活活饿死并不是什么了不得的大事。他倒提着烤熟的羊腿，靠近那张渴求的脸。

“求我。”青玉色的眼睛毫无温度地盯着艰难跪坐在地上的制香师。

“求求你……”他低下头，舌头有些不利索，沙哑着声音请求，“我……我很饿……”

“你得拿出求人的诚意来，明白吗？卢卡。”殿下大人好听的声音变得温柔。

他又一次抬起头，这次他没有看伊万的脸，只是目不转睛地盯着那条烤羊腿。然后他一只手拽住伊万的袍角，费力地跪起身，另一只手放到华丽的皮质腰带上。

这很难，他根本没有多少力气去取悦尊贵的殿下大人，光是伸着舌头濡湿那半硬的性器就让他眼前发黑，几乎要晕过去。

他艰难地张开嘴，含进整个巨大的龟头，想要开始吮吸的时候，突然一阵眩晕袭来，他腿一软，歪倒在地。在那千钧一发的时候，他小心地收起了牙齿，没敢弄疼尊贵的殿下大人。

“真没用，给你吧。”诱人的烤羊腿被扔到了地上，就在他倒下去的前方。他急忙朝着它扑去，没有拿起它，他也没有力气拿，而是趴在地上，双手护住它，迫不及待地狠狠地撕咬。

“干嘛把自己弄成这样……”伊万优雅地朝他踱步走来，叹息地看着他动物一般的进食方式，“这是你自找的，卢卡。”

“听我的话很难吗？”他低下身，伸手揉了揉制香师的屁股，“我们像之前那样不好吗？你说最喜欢和我在一起，都是骗我的吗？”

卢卡无暇回答他，小小的囚室里只有啃咬、咀嚼、吞咽的声音。他也不生气，而是用脚拨开了无力的双腿，然后俯身压在赤裸的后背上。

“唔……”感觉到火热的硬物顶上了腿间，他有些麻木，此时他眼里心里都只有那条烤羊腿，那是他的性命，他的生路，谁都不能把它夺走，别的什么都无所谓了。

他不停地吃，什么都不能让他停下来，哪怕被从身后撞得不住往前耸动，他死死捧住那条羊腿，什么味道他不知道，只是一口一口咬下他生的希望。

终于到再也吃不动的时候，感官才渐渐回到他的身体。他的侧脸贴着自己的手臂，整个身体的正面都贴着冰冷的地面，背后的重量很大，几乎要把他刚吃下去的肉从肚子里再挤压出来，然后他听见了外界的声音。

“还跑吗？”

“不……我再也不逃跑了。”他盯着黑青的地面，干涩地回答。

“以后要听我的话吗？”

“我……我会一直听话，服从于您……”

“再有下次，就没那么便宜了。我说过你跑不掉的，我会找十个，百个陌生人一起干你，明白吗？”恶魔的声音贴着他的耳朵，伴随着滚烫的气息。

“我……我再也不敢了……绝对不会再违抗您……”

他回到了公爵殿下的寝殿，穿上了衣服，一日三餐都有人送来，手脚上的伤都得到了妥善的医治。只是他能拥有的自由比从前更少，他不被允许走出屋子一步，连花园和工作间都不能去。而且，他的左脚腕仍然拴着脚镣，为了怕再弄伤他而包上了柔软的皮革，锁住他的铁链比地牢里的细一些，不再那么沉重，另一端连着一个实心大铁球。

他走到哪里都得拖着这个铁球，他出不去，哪怕只在这个屋子里活动，也极其艰难。但他满足于现状，比起昏暗潮湿的地牢，这里有吃有穿，需要的时候就能如厕沐浴，真的天壤之别。哪怕他还是被关着，他可以从窗户仰望广阔的天空，还可以俯瞰整个花园。

他行动不便，也无事可做，整天整天地趴在窗台上，看着天空飞过的小鸟，看着穿梭在花园里忙碌的仆役们。人们应该都受到过训诫，没人敢跟他交流，连抬头看他一眼都不敢，偶尔不小心与他目光交错，也急忙别开脸假装没看见被关在高处的他，就连照顾他生活起居的芙萝拉和狄雅娜，也不和他多说一句闲话。

他的脚镣当然并不会一直连在铁球上。

“你的伤好得挺快的。”伊万将他脚镣上的铁链扣到黄铜柱子上，顺手摸了摸已经脱痂露出新生皮肤的脚腕。

“嗯，是的，因为我被照顾得很好。”卢卡的双腿放上了床，主动爬到了他身上，动手解开他的皮腰带。

到底什么是性奴？这些日子他一直在想伊万曾经说过的话，其实答案在当时就已经呼之欲出了——被关起来，藏起来，活着只有一个用处……即使只有一个用处，不同人的遭遇却天差地别。天生奴隶的雅里洛，从小就被以这个用处培养长大，却娇纵蛮横、颐指气使，甚至凌驾于他的主人之上。

不过那套对伊万是不管用的，那也是即使他长得美若天神伊万也不喜欢他的原因。

那到底讨他喜欢好，还是不喜欢好？这个问题有些深奥，卢卡有时甚至觉得被他厌恶得一脚踢开说不定才是最好的结果。不，那代价太惨重，他不敢再去试探了。现在他只想着一件事，怎么让自己好过一些。

都是被关起来，区别在于，听话顺从，被关在这里；不听话惹他生气，就被关进铁笼。

他卖力地吞吐，使出浑身解数取悦这个人。卢卡了解他，知道他的喜好和敏感带，不断地活动灵巧的舌讨好。

“很好，就是这样……”伊万赞赏地按住他的后脑，低低地喘息。

“唔……”他小心地移到下方，吸吮沉甸甸的囊袋，一手探到自己的腿间，轮流抚摸扩张两个性穴。

他的两只手被柔软的布条松松地分别绑在两根铜柱上，这样并不算难受。他只要表现得乖顺，伊万偶尔也会顾及他的感受。

他闭着双眼，双腿大大地分开，狰狞的巨龙在花穴快速地进出。他被顶弄得摇摇欲坠，发出细细的呻吟声。这个时候没什么好害羞的，舒服了就叫出来，何况伊万喜欢。

温暖的气息拂到他脸上，一片阴影落了下来。卢卡仰起脸，乖巧地等待一个吻落到他的眼皮上。

他突然惊讶地瞪大眼睛，对上那双熟悉的青玉色漂亮眼睛，那里却似乎蒙上了一层水雾，有些他不熟悉的迷茫……温暖柔软的触感，此时竟然压在他的嘴唇上。

伊万在吻他，小心翼翼地吮吸他的唇瓣……如他从前所想的一样，他吸进的全是来自对方的鼻息，温暖而且好闻，带着皮革和橄榄油的香气。

他的睫毛动了动，然后闭上了眼睛。灵活的舌头钻进他的口腔，逗引他的舌纠缠在一起，算不上温柔，但足够顾及他感受。他的呻吟声被堵住，只能从鼻腔发出沉闷的鼻音。

如果他的手没有被绑住，他一定会情不自禁地抱住这个热烈亲吻他的男人……他抬起了腿，缠住不断律动的精壮腰身，脚后跟轻轻摩挲线条优美的背脊。

身上的男人发出一声压抑的低吼，突然用力吸住了他整个舌头，腰身更加快速凶狠地挺动，逼出他一阵带着哭腔的呜咽……

“每天呆在家里无聊吗？”伊万似乎喜欢上了这种表达亲密的方式，即使是在激情过后，仍旧持续地一下一下忽轻忽重地吸咬他的嘴唇。

“嗯。”卢卡乖顺地应着。虽然他从被放出铁笼以后一直没有想过无聊不无聊的事，性奴隶没必要考虑这些，毕竟活着只有一个用处。

“明天我让人给你送些书来，我记得你爱看医书。”那双青玉色的漂亮眼睛带着笑意盯着他，“再把你的家伙事儿拿来一些，你可以倒腾你喜欢做的事。”

“真的吗？”他眨了眨眼睛，露出一丝欣喜的神色。

“当然，我会骗你吗？不过那些烟熏火燎的可不能带进来，我担心你把我的屋子点着了。”伊万用鼻子蹭蹭他的，“不过将来也不是不可以，只要你一直乖乖的，你想要什么都会有。”

“好。”他抬起手臂环住伊万的脖子，主动地伸出舌尖，两条舌头粘糊糊地互相舔吻，响起一阵湿润的水声。

“我明白的……”他抱着伊万翻了半个身，用手臂撑起身体，从枕头底下摸出一根细长的银闪闪的链子。

他把银链子放到到伊万手里，挺起了赤裸的胸膛。

“不疼了吗？”修长白皙的手抚上颤抖不已的细小乳尖。

“嗯，早就不疼了……”他害怕地闭上眼，无法忘记第一次戴上那东西时的疼痛。

冰冷、刺骨的疼，脆弱敏感的小小凸起被挤压到扭曲变形，他疼得哭，却不敢动那东西，护着胸口无声地啜泣。

那是两个细长、精巧的银质夹子，用一根细银链子连起来，头部细小得根本夹不了任何东西，除了……这是一件玩具，又是阿拉伯人的巧思，专门为了折磨所有像他一样的玩意儿而弄出来的玩意儿。

金属冰凉的触感和伴随而来的剧痛如期而至，娇嫩的乳蕾被拉扯下坠。忍吧，伊万说了，多来几次就不疼了……

就当那两个东西不是自己身体的一部分……他一边想着，一边努力地舔湿硕大的水晶假阳具，然后乖巧地转过身趴好，叉开双腿撅高屁股，尽可能清晰地朝着殿下大人露出两个性穴。

殿下大人似乎很满意他的表现，斜倚在床头大方地观赏，手上漫不经心地拨弄又一次硬起来的性器。

他吃力地摸索着从身下把假阴茎塞进花穴里，水晶表面被打磨得光滑，就着泛滥的淫液和精液，几乎没有什么障碍。

他抓住露在外面的一截，抽动旋转，然后速度加快，一次又一次用力撞上让自己舒服的地方。他情不自禁地扭动纤细的腰肢，摇晃着雪白的屁股，垂在胸前的银链同样随着他的动作不停晃动，在烛光的照射下一闪一闪。

好像真的感觉不到痛了，伊万说得没有错……热源从身后覆上来，他没有停下手上抽插的动作，即使翘高的后庭感受到了挤压和入侵。

夹在乳蕾上的精致银器随着身后深重的撞击，摇晃的幅度加大，可怜的乳尖被虐待得充血肿大，但一点都不疼……他抖得厉害，几乎要抓不住握在手里的水晶阳具。

他突然被拦腰捞起，殿下大人换了跪坐在床上的姿势，他也不得不跪坐往后倚靠在身后的男人身上。水晶阳具孤零零地掉落在床上，他的双手被引导着攀住身前的黄铜床柱。

这个姿势即使不用动，身体里面最脆弱最让他无地自容那一处也被紧紧地抵住，何况身后的男人此时疯了一般地狂抽猛送。

“嗯……嗯……”他的身体不住往上耸动得厉害，不攀住柱子立刻就会掉下来。极度的酸涩从那一处蔓延到全身，每一块肌肉都在兴奋地战栗。

身后的男人双手紧紧握住他的腰，不住挺动下身，肉体拍打声逐渐急促、响亮，喘息呻吟声交织在一起，淫靡至极。

突然他的后脑被按住，强迫他转过头，伊万的唇覆上了他，像终于寻找到水源的沙漠客，贪婪地舔咬吮吸，无所不用其极地榨取他口中的蜜液……

日子波澜不惊地过着，卢卡已经算不清已经过去了多少天。还有一件很奇怪的事，殿下大人一直留在希贝尼克。

他不是应该着急赶着回到安达通尼亚，侍奉那位能给他的舅父带来王冠，能给他带来王储身份的伦巴第大公主吗？

伊万对他很好，虽然还是锁着他，关着他。他有很多书可以读，伊万几乎把希贝尼克和斯帕拉托所有的医书都搜来了；他还可以做简单的小工作，一边学习一边做些实验。

他算不清日子，只能感受到天气渐暖，花园开始有了一些绿意生机，春天来了。

“看不懂的词可以问我。”殿下大人进门的时候正好看到他抱着一本大部头的阿拉伯医书看得满头大汗，于是走到他身边亲了亲他的头顶，“要不要休息一会儿，我看你好累的样子。”

“呼……”他长长地吐了口气，脑袋乖巧地蹭在伊万的胸口，累得一句话都说不出来。

“我倒是可以考虑什么时候有空帮你翻译一整本书。”伊万顺势抱起他，调整了个舒服的姿势窝进软榻里，“在巴格达，翻译的地位很高，每翻译一本古书，哈里发就会奖赏和书等量的黄金……”

“你好好想想要怎么奖励我，怎么抵消这么大一本的黄金……”他的脸埋进卢卡的脖子，细细地嗅。

奖励？我已经一无所有了，还能给你什么？连最后的自由和尊严都全部给你了。

卢卡没有说话，伸出手臂抱住了他的脖子，轻轻触碰他的嘴唇。从前很长的一段时间里，他不敢这么做，因为他知道伊万不喜欢。

现在迷恋上这种唇舌交缠的却是伊万，他反而失去了从前的期待。曾经有多少期待，后来就有多少失望，失望到现在做的一切都只是为了取悦这个人而已。

他乖顺地张开嘴，递出舌，任由那人肆虐。隔了良久才放开他，那人喘息着，抵住他的额头。

“有事情要你做……”他顺了顺气，扎进卢卡的颈窝蹭了蹭，“牧月之前有个很重要的宴会，你准备下，我让亚德里安卡协助你。”

他又有活儿了吗？终于不再是只有一个用处的奴隶了吗？

“还有这个，”伊万提起他的一只脚，雪白的脚腕上锁着一条黝黑的脚镣，另一端连着一个大铁球，“你这么乖，这个不需要了吧。”

他摆脱了脚镣，开始忙碌的工作。他还是不能离开寝殿，但可以在侍卫的看守下下楼，旧工作间里几乎所有的家伙事儿都搬到了新工作间。那是一场盛大的宴会，卢卡听说是在戴克里先宫举办的时候，惊讶得呆了好一阵。

亚德里安卡当然超乎寻常地忙，不停地往来奔波宫殿和侯爵家。公爵家里没有女主人，于是侯爵夫人理所当然地成了这次宴会的主办人，差了好些人协助亚德里安卡。

卢卡呆的地方当然不会有生人进入，不过在寝殿外穿梭往来的人多了不少生面孔。这些都与他无关，他只需要关着门专心制香，挖空心思考虑什么类型的香味能取悦来自法兰克的贵族夫人。

新工作间的后窗对着花园一个隐蔽的角落，新人们发现了这个好地方，偷懒嚼舌根都挑在这里。卢卡工作的时候，时不时就能听见窗外传来的谈话声，他默默地偷听，要是工作间里有其他人，他还会故意大声说话掩护外面的人。宫里没人会跟他多说话，这算是他唯一的消息来源。

“贵客已经到了斯帕拉托，市长大人亲自安排招待……昨天殿下去了侯爵家，还有好些别的人……”时间一到，窗外窃窃私语的男声就传了进来，应该是两个侍从。

“我听说了个消息……很可靠，是屋子里近身服侍的人传出来的……昨天殿下专门留下那个代理队长，就是从科尔丘拉农村出来的乡巴佬，跟他谈心……”

卢卡听到他们说起了安德雷，好不容易听到个自己认识的人，忙竖起了耳朵。他们贬低的语气倒是无所谓，侯爵的侍从自然身份不低，在他们看来自己和安德雷本来就是从科尔丘拉的农村出来的乡巴佬。

“殿下语重心长地说……安德雷啊，你很能干，办事利落，不过啊，你要是想再进一步，可得好好学学怎么跟你从来不打交道的人打交道……”

“这是什么意思啊？”

接着是一阵窃笑，“不明白吧？可我们这位代理队长可是马上就明白了，下午就欢天喜地跑戴克里先宫打交道去了。”

“那位夫人你见过吗？听说是个难得一见的大美人，她的马车只是经过市街，人们什么事都不干了，买东西的、做生意的都呆呆地看着她……不愧是伦巴第的大公主殿下，在我们这里根本不可能见到这样优雅高贵的女子。”

“她能看上那个乡巴佬才有鬼了……”又是一阵窃笑，“殿下大人不知道怎么想的，存心惹贵客不痛快吗？”

“不然怎么办，殿下如今没办法亲自出马去侍奉他的老情人……你也知道的，因为他的婚事……总得想个法子。希贝尼克就这些人，可惜了原来那个伯爵队长了，长相气派都合适……总不能让侯爵去吧，他倒是垂涎欲滴，恨不得立刻扑上去给公爵夫人舔脚丫子……”

“嘘……脑袋不要了……”

卢卡偷听了一段日子，有些事一知半解，但他可以确定肯定有事情要发生，如今宫殿里忙碌的情形不可能只是为了一场宴会。

整个希贝尼克和斯帕拉托所有人都知道的事，除了他以外。

他虽然一直在为宴会精心准备，但并不确定他会不会被要求去亲自侍香，因为他不确定自己的表现有没有好到可以被放出去见生人。直到宴会头一天，亚德里安卡为他送来了一身长袍，叮嘱他准备好东西，明天一早就得去戴克里先宫布置。

他当然对那位巴伐利亚公爵夫人、伦巴第大公主殿下充满了好奇，这辈子他见过身份最高的女子是侯爵夫人，再往下就是佐拉那一类贵妇。那也是伊万的情人，而且是个传闻中优雅高贵的大美人，伊万有多喜欢她呢？

公爵殿下从身后搂着他，发出均匀的呼吸声，已经睡熟了。最近他很忙，卢卡不知道他在忙什么，但每天再晚都会回到寝殿。

赤裸的肌肤相贴，他的后背紧贴着伊万的胸膛，强健的心跳一下一下似乎打在他的背上，让他更加难以入睡。

他又想到了那位即将成为伊万妻子的女人，不知道她是什么样的人……她将会陪伴伊万一生，他一时竟不知道应该羡慕还是心疼她，不由自主想起了那位未老先衰的侯爵夫人。

卢卡闭上了眼睛，他明明有心，就在他的胸腔里，热烈而有力地跳动……可是为什么他对待身边出现过的每一个人都那么冷酷无情呢？

他有心，但没有人能得到，卢卡睡着前得出了这个结论。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中世纪时没有继承权的非长子贵族们是比较尴尬的存在，要么从军，要么混到大贵族身边做侍从，要么进修道院。文中的克拉马、米兰、利瓦就是这么尴尬的角色。其实笛也是，他是被剥夺了继承权的长子，而万则是非常规地以次子身份取得了继承权。
> 
> 这真是开心的一周，看到这么多小格子一起训练怎么能不心情愉悦呢，虽然少了万笛有些遗憾吧。不过万终于回到塞维真是可喜可贺（终于可以不用看他萨的比赛和新闻了），希望他能快乐地享受回家的时光。还有个值得高兴的事是大力气终于减肥了，这回穿个紧身裤在训练场上出现，连肚腩都看不见了，他要是能保持身材，将来我一定得写一篇他做主角的文，大力气笛？或者笛大力气？
> 
> 最后感慨一下壮，当初为了专注俱乐部退出了国家队，如今俱乐部没了，国家队也回不去了啊（大哭……）


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 输球也得写文看文，虽然极度郁闷……
> 
> 格子军就这么不争气，每回欧国联开场都是惨败，不出意外三天后踢世界冠军又得挨一顿削……
> 
> 现在练兵，输了也就是让人戳戳脊梁骨，大爷小爷们大赛好好踢……
> 
> 反正不管踢得怎么样，我都得黑大力气ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

她长得真美，一出现就吸引了所有人的目光，就像一件精致的瓷器，漂亮而细致。她的身材苗条修长，穿着一件卢卡从来没见过的拖地长裙，浅紫色的裙摆华丽地撑开，衬得纤腰不盈一握；肩部的布料像花朵一样环拱起来，裸露的肩膀却一点都不显得轻浮；她的锁骨和下颚精致小巧，皮肤雪白细腻，深色的头发轻柔蓬松地向上挽起，垂下几缕拂在修长的雪颈边，一双深邃的眼睛既似含情脉脉，又似淡漠疏离。

那样的神情太让人着迷了，简直同她身边的达尔马提亚公爵殿下如出一辙。

她挽着伊万的手臂，他今天打扮得隆重而古怪，也是卢卡从来没见过的款式，灯笼裤长筒袜高跟鞋，裆部滑稽地高高鼓起。嗯，即使很古怪，也不得不承认，他穿什么都好看，怎么穿都身姿出众，意气风发。他们保持着一种礼貌而优雅的僵硬，大殿的贵族们轮流问候他们，恭敬地称呼他们两位殿下大人。

当然之前在侯爵大人不遗余力的宣传下，在场的人大都知道他们之间的关系，虽然他们举手投足总是优雅大方，表现得无懈可击。

如果是一年前的卢卡，绝对不会相信眼前这位美艳不可方物的高雅淑女会如侯爵大人所说，是个入幕之宾无数的风流贵妇。但现在，在伊万身边呆了接近一年以后，对他来说这世上已经没有什么不可能的事了。

尤其这时她身边那位殿下大人，一如既往地笑容可掬、礼貌亲和、富有教养，简直就是青年贵族男子的完美典范。

卢卡摆弄着香炉，一边不停地抬头打量他们。他离得有些远，远到那对尊贵的俊男美女根本不会看到的位置，几个搭过话的贵妇跟他打招呼，说好久没见他了，大家都很惦记他。

卢卡呐呐地应话，不知道她们是怎么想的，她们对他不能露面的原因了解多少。宴客大殿的人很多，他脸熟的来自希贝尼克的贵族一半都不到，其余的从服饰判断有些是斯帕拉托的市政官员和家眷，另外的穿着裙撑露着香肩的女子，和灯笼裤长筒袜高跟鞋、胯间鼓起的男子，应该都是来自法兰克的贵客了。人们互相客套寒暄，或热烈讨论，大都礼貌地使用拉丁语在交谈。

“他们正在商讨在希贝尼克新建教堂的细节。”兹拉特科靠近卢卡，以为他听不懂身边的人谈话，装腔作势地用斯拉文语同他解释，“那几位身穿黑袍，腰间系着麻绳的长者正是罗马教廷派来的主教大人。”

卢卡能听明白他们在谈什么话题，根本不用这个讨厌的老男人来献殷勤。他却没有出声，只是睁圆了眼睛，一如既往地茫然地看着那张精心修饰过但仍然油腻的脸。

“教堂将给我们希贝尼克的居民带来时间，钟楼的大钟一天敲响七次，让所有人都听见，知道到了该做什么事的时候。除此之外，当然还有别的……”侯爵大人端出了道貌岸然的姿态，如同一位亲厚的长者，“我们从此都得信奉这位新的神明，因为我们的殿下将会受洗，在这位新神明的见证下迎娶他的信徒。”

卢卡依然沉默，视线不由自主地寻找着伊万，竟然发现只是一会儿工夫，他已经不见了，就连那位巴伐利亚公爵夫人、伦巴第大公主殿下也不见了踪影。

“要跟我来吗？制香师大人，”兹拉特科露出一个深沉的笑容，仿佛等待鱼儿上钩的志在必得，“我知道你在找什么，我能帮你找……”

他们穿过灯火通明的走廊，走上台阶到了一条长长的悬空回廊。今夜的月光皎洁，回廊上不时遇上私下交谈的宾客和巡视的侍卫，别人也当他们是想私聊的客人不以为意。

他们走出很远，几乎到了回廊尽头，远离了所有人，然后兹拉特科朝他做了个噤声的手势，指了指回廊下面。

卢卡本以为会看到一对男女赤身裸体滚在一起激情开干的场面，依据兹拉特科此时神秘猥琐的表情，还有之前伊万曾不辞辛劳地赶去安达通尼亚，不就是为了侍奉这位身份不同寻常的情人吗。

然而事实却不是他想象的样子。他们所在的位置正下方是个布置精巧的花厅，藤月的枝蔓沿着支架形成一个拱形的顶，但现在只是初春，只有很少的嫩叶发出来，就着月光透过空隙能清楚地看见花厅里面的情形。

伦巴第大公主殿下端正地坐在圆形的藤编秋千摇篮中间，深紫色的华贵鞋尖从裙摆底下伸出来俏皮地小幅度轻轻摇晃。而达尔马提亚公爵殿下则离她数步之远，站姿挺拔，一手斜斜撑在大理石立柱上。

这样一本正经的场面惊呆了卢卡，同样让侯爵大人猝不及防。他对大公主垂涎已久，然而这位高高在上的天之骄女从来不拿正眼瞧他。他曾花费重金从她身边服侍的人打听到了他们常去的幽会之所，得不到的偷窥一下也好。这些年她曾数次造访戴克里先宫，可一次都没有让他失望过。

“你就派了那么个呆头呆脑的傻小子来打发我？”她的声音低沉动听，说着优雅的拉丁语，一双美目隐隐含着哀怨，“伊万，你知道我为了谁而来。”

她叫他伊万……这是卢卡除了自己以外，头一次听到别人叫他的名字。他一直怀疑多米尼克和西梅都不知道他的名字，当初就连自己都是隔了好长时间以后才被他当作赏赐一般的，允许直呼他的名字。

“殿下为了新建教堂的事亲自驾临，我们深感荣幸。”伊万收回了撑在柱子上的手，优雅地朝她微微鞠躬，“安德雷虽然年轻，却心思细密，是我最信任的帮手，真诚地希望殿下您对他多一些耐性。”

“最信任的帮手？我不信你看不出来，伊万。”她的声音变得轻佻，连嘲弄的语气都那么优雅，“他的野心都写在脸上了，这样的人为了向上爬谁都可以出卖，尤其擅长回过头呲着牙对着他们的主人反咬一口。”

“还有，请不要称呼我殿下，我听够了。像以前一样，叫我的名字。”她微微歪过头，解开挽在后脑的蓬松长发，微卷的头发垂在脖子的一侧，柔和的月光下更显得乌发雪肤，娇艳妩媚。

卢卡一直看不出她的年纪，她的表情和眼神总是显得洞察人心，可又时不时流露出年轻女子特有的娇憨。他有意离兹拉特科远了一些，这时都能听到他的呼吸声变得沉重浑浊，不由得鄙夷地抬头看了一眼，侯爵大人正聚精会神地盯着下面花厅里两人的一举一动，没把他放在心上。

“你真的决定了吗？从此以后再也不抱我了？”她站起身，摇曳生姿地走近几步，仰起绝美的脸庞，深情地望着眼前英俊的金发男子。

“塞拉芬娜，”男子微笑着注视着她，唤着她的名字，语气却有些冷淡，“现在对你的妹夫说这样的话，你觉得合适吗？”

妹夫？伊万要娶的是她的妹妹？今天卢卡听说了很多从前不知道的新鲜事，唯有这一件让他感到惊讶。大公主的妹妹，那也一定是位公主了，只有这样身份的女子才配得上嫁给伊万吧。

“得了，伊万，别拿这个做挡箭牌。”她嘲弄地笑出声，“你以为我还不够了解你吗？你和我一模一样，我们可以说是这个世上最相似的两个人……”

“你，达尔马提亚拉基蒂奇公爵，绝对不会因为某人即将成为你的妻姐，而拒绝跟她上床。”塞拉芬娜深邃的眼睛盯着他，清晰地说道，“你突然变得这样满口规矩很可笑，伊万，这其中一定有一个真正的，我不知道的缘由。”

“人总是会改变的。您知道这次，我们米斯拉夫大公为了促成这段婚约费了多少心力，我不能再任性地让他的心血白费，殿下……”伊万在她的注视下，微微低头颔首，“唔，我才想起来，也许叫您殿下的时候不多了，很快我就得称呼您为王后陛下。”

“说起这件事，他显然打错了算盘。”她的唇边漾出一抹嘲讽的轻笑，优雅地转身朝中庭的石桌走近，“他不了解我的母亲，她的目的从头到尾就只有让她的女儿们当上王后而已，对她女婿的舅父有什么愿望可是一丁点儿兴趣都没有。”

“她能把巴伐利亚公爵变成巴伐利亚国王，同样能让达尔马提亚公爵成为达尔马提亚国王。”塞拉芬娜转过身，下巴骄傲地扬起面对着他，“所以伊万，你也一样，总有一天我会称呼你为国王陛下。”

卢卡明显地感到兹拉特科呼吸一滞，而花厅里的伊万却神色如常。

“只是达尔马提亚的国王吗？”他意味不明的笑了笑，“如果我说这对我并没有什么吸引力，是不是很不可信？”

“哦？这倒是出乎我的意料，不过如果是你的话，”一瞬间的惊讶以后，她又恢复了那种让人仰望的自信神色，“或许你有什么我不知道的野心，不管那是什么，阿莱西娅都能协助你。不过现在，你既然已经答应这桩婚事，接下来发生什么就不是你能决定的了。”

“我同意这桩婚事，”伊万笑得更加明朗，英俊的眉眼和一口白牙迷人至极，“就不能完全出自于，我对令妹倾心的仰慕吗？”

“你会仰慕一个素未谋面的小丫头？”塞拉芬娜也笑了，身体往后优雅地依靠在石桌上，“你真的变了，说话越来越不着边际。”

“可我与她的姐姐多年来交情匪浅，那正是一位令我倾心的女子。”他抬起漂亮的眼睛，带着深意看着大公主殿下，“虽然我没有见过令妹，但如果她有您一半美貌，那必然能使我爱慕不已。”

“那你一定不会失望，阿莱西娅年纪虽小，却比我美得多。”她并没有因为伊万话里的恭维而显得高兴，而且毫无女子们议论其他女子的时候时常流露的嫉妒，坦荡得让人钦佩。

“不过，我真的不认为你会爱慕她，将来也没有可能。”接着她话锋一转，“有一点，阿莱西娅和我不同，她绝对做不到讨你欢心的事，伊万。”

她把秀发拨到脑后，轻轻晃动散开，缓缓地抽动胸前礼服的系带，“你别忘了，为了你的婚事我一样不遗余力，这可不是我希望的结果。”

卢卡惊讶地看着她松开衣带，从肩膀褪下式样奇特的礼服。

这是一位卢卡从未接触过、完全超出他对女性所有幻想的淑女，虽然今天才第一次见她。除了美丽的容貌和婀娜的身姿，她的骄傲和矜贵一点儿都不让人讨厌，和佐拉等他打过交道的贵妇所流露的盛气凌人不同，那是与生俱来的高贵与自信，浑然一体的气场让人折服，足以让任何男子一见倾心。

卢卡本能地想闭起眼睛，觉得这是一种亵渎。可身边的兹拉特科发出的浑浊又猥琐的喘息，让他觉得这位女神已经被亵渎到底了，他偷偷看一眼也无伤大雅。

这是他人生中第一次看到女人的裸体，那比他曾经想象的还要美好。她的皮肤毫无瑕疵，雪白细嫩、侬纤合度的身体一点一点从浅紫色的华贵衣料里露出来，最后一对玉雪可爱的粉团轻巧地一蹦，跳出了束缚。

他全身的血液都往脑门上涌，鼓胀的浑圆丰盈而柔软，顶端缀着娇艳的樱桃。最让人血脉贲张的是，两颗樱桃各被一个精致的银环从中央穿过，往下拖着一条短银链，末端镶着一颗莹润的珍珠，垂挂在形状完美的乳房下方，形成极大的视觉冲击。

在这之前他只知道女子戴的珍珠耳环，却不知道也可以戴在乳头上。一开始的冲击过后，他开始想象这样得多疼，穿过那样娇嫩的地方，只是为了讨好这个没有心的男人吗？

他只是被夹子夹了，就痛入骨髓，穿孔的痛是他不敢想象的，那一定生不如死。

她对面的男人走近了她，目不转睛地欣赏她的胸部，眼中毫不掩饰地流露出痴迷狎玩的神色。

“非常感谢您付出的努力，公主殿下……”他的声音沙哑，停在塞拉芬娜身前，几乎要贴上她，“我和我的妻子都将铭记终身。”

他伸出手，拨了下一边下坠的珍珠。精巧闪亮的小珠子轻轻晃动，仿佛在引诱他对它施以更加粗暴的虐待。

伊万双手抓住她垮到臂弯的衣襟，出乎意料地并没有用力往下一撕到底，而是轻柔往上拉起。

“晚上天凉，小心别冻病了，我的妻姐。”他的声音温柔，小心地没有碰到她的身体，只是把她的礼服拉到肩膀，再掩住裸露的胸部。

“你真的变了，伊万。”她面无表情地看着伊万，一边冷静地系好衣带。

“告诉我原因，是什么改变了你？”她姿态优雅地整理了一遍，目光没有离开这个男人的脸。

“我已经告诉你了，塞拉芬娜。”伊万退后几步，保持了一个礼貌的距离，“我们曾经有过一段美妙的时光，但是现在，我们进入到一种新的关系，再也不能像以前那样了。”

“你当我是傻瓜吗？”她挺直了腰，冷笑着扬起下巴，“不要试图骗我，伊万，你知道你不可能如愿的。”

“我能做的只有诚实地表达我心中所想，至于您的看法，”他右手轻轻按在胸口，微微朝公主殿下鞠躬，“我没有办法控制。”

“你不肯说实话，但我会弄清楚的。”塞拉芬娜衣衫整齐，只是长长的黑发瀑布一般地披散在背后，蓬松轻盈却并没有凌乱之感。她高傲地转身，仿佛刚刚受辱的女子并不是她。

“我会记住今天，伊万，我的妹夫，我的家人，我们再见的机会即将超乎你想象的多。”她没有回头，扬着骄傲的下巴，步伐轻盈地离开花厅。

外面传来细小的人声，应该是她的侍从正在应命。兹拉特科早按捺不住，抓心挠肝地想立刻赶到美人身边献殷勤，看能不能捡个机会趁虚而入，抬头看到卢卡才想起他来。

侯爵大人没有说话，板着脸孔对他做了个自便的手势，然后急急忙忙又轻手轻脚地跑下楼去。

伊万还站在花厅里，低着头若有所思。卢卡也没有马上离开，从回廊的大理石围栏往下看着他，猜测他心中所想。

沉思的俊美青年突然抬起头，青玉色的漂亮双眼穿过稀疏的藤月花枝拱顶，对上头顶上窥探的眼睛。

卢卡惊恐地直起身，仓皇失措地沿着来路逃跑。

今晚伊万发了狠地折腾他，卢卡不确定他是不是在戴克里先宫的花厅被撩起了火，攒着回到家里拿他发泄。

他想不通这个男人死活憋着不碰塞拉芬娜的缘由，在他看来那样美好的丰腴的肉体，是每个男人的美梦，没人能抗拒那样的诱惑。尤其比起自己这个干瘪的毫无吸引力的身体，正常人都知道该怎么选择。

什么妹夫、妻姐、有夫之妇，这些在伊万眼里不值得一提。卢卡同样了解他，同塞拉芬娜一样不信他挂满口的伦理道德。

那样一对丰盈而柔软，如同水滴一样形状漂亮的乳房，如果摇晃起来一定很美，尤其还坠着珍珠小银环……看看自己扁平的胸脯，就算夹了银夹子也晃不起来……这时卢卡真的恨不得他在戴里克先宫跟那位地位同样尊贵的美女大干了一场，或者好几场，这时好少点力气折腾自己。

他很累，从早忙到晚一直没有停下来过，仍得打起精神来迎合莫名暴躁的殿下大人。他的进步很大，如今已经是个合格的性奴隶……被拍拍屁股就知道该扭动腰肢绞紧甬道，被抓住头发按住后脑就知道该张开嘴递出舌，甚至在被拉住乳夹上的银链子吃痛的时候，知道该发出怎样痛苦而欢愉的呻吟，才能最大程度地取悦这个男人。

一切终于平息的时候，他真的精疲力尽，翻过身滚到一边就想立刻睡死过去。可是伊万紧紧扣住他的腰，逼迫两具赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起，不让他动弹。

“侯爵，那老淫虫跟你说了什么？”他的声音清朗，听上去毫无倦意。

“嗯，他倒没说什么，只是带着我去了一个地方。”卢卡知道他迟早会问，倒一点儿也不惊慌。在这个人面前全部实话实说好了，反正他没做亏心事，遮遮掩掩吃苦头的只有自己，“我不想跟他去的，是他连哄带骗，说给我看点儿好东西。”

“那老淫虫也就这点儿出息了。”伊万冷笑着说，“这么多年了一点儿长进都没。”

听他的意思早就知道兹拉特科在那个地方偷窥了？而且不止一次？卢卡想起他正要从回廊进屋的时候，看到长卷发垂在身后的塞拉芬娜也在侍从的护卫下回来了。她举手投足依然优雅，见到兹拉特科涎着个脸腆上去的时候，保持着礼貌而疏离的微笑。

侯爵大人有意压低了声音，凑在公主殿下耳边说了几句话。她脸上有一瞬间的变色，随即马上面无表情地回了两句极其简短的话。见她拂袖要走，兹拉特科忙冒犯地拉住她的衣袖，心急地又说了些什么。塞拉芬娜没有动，也没有说话，只是鄙夷而轻蔑地冷冷扫了他一眼。

最后兹拉特科急忙赔礼道歉，悻悻地松开了手。公主殿下再也没有看他一眼。

“你都听到了？”伊万淡淡地问。

卢卡浑浑噩噩地想今天听到很多事，他到底指的是什么，但仍乖顺地应道，“嗯，都听到了。”

早点问完吧，好早点放我睡觉。

“你知道了，有什么想问我的吗？”很难得的，他居然摆出一副谈心的样子。又侧了侧身体，和卢卡面对着面，双手把他抱得更紧。

知道什么了？这个问题似乎很难敷衍过去了……卢卡把脸埋进他赤裸的胸膛，乖巧地蹭了蹭，像一只听话的小猫。

伊万心疼地亲亲他的头顶，双手捧起他的脸，吻上了他的嘴唇。这是一个浅浅的吻，一下一下温柔地触碰轻啄，从未有过的轻柔缱绻。

“可怜的小东西，”他柔声呢喃，“你不用害怕，也不用难过，一切都交给我，我不会让你受委屈的。”

卢卡顺势伸手抱住他的腰，闭上眼睛仰起头。亲吻了好一会儿，才迷迷糊糊反应过来他说的应该是他的婚事。

“我……我只想问一件事……”他抱紧了伊万，闭上眼睛抵住他的额头。

“什么时候？”

“在春天结束的时候……”伊万微睁着眼睛，深深地凝视他的脸，不放过一个细节。

“嗯……”他很累，很困，小心地打了个哈欠，调整了个舒服的姿势，然后进入了梦乡。

这是好消息不是吗？伊万要结婚了，他终于要自由了，就在春天即将结束的时候。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再普及一点背景知识，8世纪末9世纪初日耳曼人建立的法兰克王国达到鼎盛，几乎统治了整个中西欧，克村的公国即依附这个政权存在。随后从9世纪中前期开始法兰克逐渐走向分裂，一分再分，变成无数小王国和公国，从此再也没有统一过。同一时间克村也失去了强大的靠山，受到南面的拜占庭帝国的挤压，这就是本文的具体背景。
> 
> 最后得说，笛就是个彻头彻尾的直男，哪怕把身心都交给了万，他看这个世界还是直男眼光。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及一些宗教历史，借鉴了一些差不多同一时期同类种族改变信仰的进程。作者对宗教历史了解有限，大都按照自身的见识去理解，如有理解偏差，或者冒犯之处敬请谅解。

人生的意义莫过于满怀着希望。如今卢卡有了指望，显而易见地变得快乐了起来。

他花了很多时间读书，连工作间都不下去了。到时就算伊万对他出手阔绰，同意把这些书都给他，他也没法带走这么多，还不如趁现在就抓紧时间学到脑子里。

他把软榻移到了窗边，布置得舒适，整天地缩着腿窝在上面，呼吸着春天的清新空气，抬头就能看到晴朗的天空。他早习惯了只穿着一件薄薄的罩袍，被关起来的性奴隶不用穿得太整齐，能蔽体就好。

他感觉到脚丫有些痒，脚趾头可爱地蜷起，两条小腿并在一起互相蹭了蹭。

“怎么不去床上睡。”轻柔的吻落到他的唇上，他睁开睡眼惺忪的眼睛，看到眼前放大的俊脸，青玉色的眼睛宠溺地看着他。

他一时有些分不清时间，还以为是早上，忙撑起身子爬起来，一手在尊贵的男人腰间摸索，迷迷糊糊地把嘴往他胯下凑。

“你都没睡醒呢。”伊万轻笑着阻止了他，一把把他抱进怀里，“这么喜欢睡觉，晚上没睡好吗？”

卢卡昏昏沉沉地任他在头发里嗅来嗅去，这并不讨厌，反而窝在他怀里睡得更舒服。他又陷入了半睡半醒的状态，伊万最近对他尤其宽容，也许是出于一种莫名其妙的愧疚，他有时甚至可以任性一下。

他仿佛躺在一朵云彩上，软绵绵、轻飘飘。伊万柔软的嘴唇像一片羽毛，轻轻拂过他的脸颊、耳朵、脖子，痒痒的，然后拱在他胸前。

灵活的舌尖隔着昂贵的细麻布不停来回舔弄，一会儿就濡湿了细薄的布料，殷红的小乳尖硬挺了起来。

“唔……唔……”他仍旧闭着眼，发出无意识的嘤咛。

男人的胸有什么好玩的…… 他想一巴掌扒掉那颗不停舔来舔去的金色头颅，可懒得一个指头都不想动，越积越多的酥痒也让他越来越不想动。

伊万的动作很轻，并没有像以往一样用力地弄疼他，而是耐心地挑起他的情欲。一双修长漂亮的手各自抚上了一只挺立的乳蕾，拇指和中指轻轻捻起它们，食指轻柔却快速地在顶端来回拨弄，惹得他挺起胸，全身不由自主地轻颤。

“嗯……”他已经彻底清醒了，可还是闭着眼晴懒得动弹。

那双手没有停下，那颗脑袋倒是不停往下，隔着布料在他肚皮上拱了好一会儿，痒得他都不想再装睡了，恨不得真一巴掌把它打飞。

“不想起来就接着睡吧……”温软的嘴唇隔着薄袍亲了几下他已经硬起来的小肉棍，然后他感到整个下身暴露在微冷的空气中，双腿被温柔地大大撑开。

小小的花苞被整个含进温暖湿润的口腔。他惊呼一声睁开眼睛，看见笔直树立着的秀气小阴茎后埋首起伏的金色头颅。

那双漂亮的青玉色眼镜正抬起来盯着他的脸看，似蒙着一层水雾，竟让人有种柔情款款的错觉，吓得他赶紧又闭上眼睛。

反正今天主人心情那么好，他就任性到底，继续闭着眼睛装死吧。

那条舌头好热，灵活地来回舔弄，灼热的气息扑到那里，激起一阵战栗，粉白的皮肤上泛起细小的疙瘩。

“嗯……嗯……”他抿住嘴唇，细细地喘息，闭着眼睛歪过头。他不管了，睡着了也可以哼哼。

湿热灵巧的舌卷上了羞涩的小核，小心翼翼地含住轻轻吮吸，生怕弄疼了这个娇嫩的东西，粗糙的舌面反复地刺激那敏感至极的顶端。

这样的温柔攻势立刻让他化成了一滩水，他脸色潮红，身体里的热流一股一股往外涌。他轻声呻吟，偷偷移动虚软的手，悄悄摸上硬挺的小肉棍。

伊万当然看到了他的小动作，却没有出声，而是更加用心地舔弄取悦他，照顾到他每一个敏感点。

“嗯……唔……”他加快了摩擦的动作，两种不同的快感在他身体交织炸开，炸得脑子一片白，然后缓缓飘回地面。

“咦？奇怪了……”他长长地呼气，眼睛睁开一条缝，看到那双漂亮的眼睛就凑在他跟前。

“你睡着了手还会动，还能摸该摸的地方？”青玉色的眼仁里盛满了促狭的笑意，湿漉漉的唇印到他的嘴唇上。

“唔……”好奇怪的味道，又咸又腥，还骚哄哄的……他皱皱眉，张着嘴吐着小舌，半天才反应过来那是自己的味道。

“喜欢吗？我可很喜欢呢……”伊万抱着他坐起来，靠着软榻宽大的靠背，后脑勺往后搁到了窗框上。

卢卡跨坐在他身上，双手捧着他的脸，伸出舌一点一点舔净他唇上的水渍。

“我说过，我这条舌头只伺候过你一个人，只会伺候你一个人……”他按住卢卡的后脑，探出舌头加深了这个吻。

真的吗？真的假的都无所谓了，卢卡对他跟别人怎样翻云覆雨一点儿都不感兴趣，反正这样的事总不断地发生，总不停地有别人冒出来……

这都与我无关了……他跪坐着身体，用尽全力极速起伏，费力地用后穴套弄着狰狞的肉茎。

“快点，再快点，卢卡……”他用心侍弄的人却永远不知满足，不停地拍打他的屁股催促。

那人突然猛力挺动腰身，几乎把他顶得抛起来。他瞬间软了腰，忙扶住那人的肩膀，被密集凶狠的由下往上的冲撞顶弄得摇摇欲坠。

“你真没用呢……”修长有力的双手扶住他的腰，把他固定住，开始了另一轮狂风暴雨。

那些讨厌的事情让他的小妻子去烦恼吧……

“明天你得出门一趟。”天已经开始发暗了，有些冷，但他精疲力尽地趴着不想动。始作俑者一下一下啄吻他赤裸微汗的后背，突然对他说。

“去哪儿？”他哑着声问，有些没转过弯来，怎么他可以出去了？

“去斯帕拉托，公主殿下想见你。”

“哦，好。”他乖顺地答应。

“你放心地去，她问你什么你就照实说，让你做什么就照做。”爱怜的吻落到他柔软的金发上，“别害怕，她跟佐拉不同，不会为难你的。”

“好。”他没什么可怕的，这世上最会伤害他的人不就在眼前。

卢卡想不明白大公主殿下为什么要见他，也不想去弄明白，大概跟佐拉非要弄死他一样的心理吧。她有的是办法知道伊万身边有些什么人，关于他的所有事。

这真无可厚非。在科尔丘拉的时候，多年前他很认真地考虑过怎样悄无声息地除掉斯蒂佩；如果后来换个地位，他说不定一样想弄死佐拉和雅里洛；哪怕到了希贝尼克，有那么几瞬间他也曾希望西梅去死。

地位尊贵的殿下大人不但没有为难他，甚至让他感到亲切。是的，卢卡受到了礼遇，被奉为上宾，坐在舒适的靠背椅上享用着葡萄酒和点心。

塞拉芬娜穿着绣着金线的浅绿色长裙，滚边的白色丝绸微露着香肩，两条从鬓角开始编织的发辫将长长的秀发蓬松地拢在脑后，小巧的下颚搁在撑起的手掌上，午后的阳光从窗外洒在她身上，看上去优雅又慵懒。没有任何杀意，甚至没有敌意，只是一位富有教养的淑女邀来一位技艺精湛的调香师指点迷津。

心猿意马的反而是卢卡，她的皮肤白皙细腻，如初生的婴儿一般完美无瑕，在阳光的照射下晶莹剔透。他提醒自己别去想他曾经在月色下见过的形状完美的乳房和珍珠银环。

最让人惊讶的是她居然说着一口流利的斯拉文语，带着华丽而优雅的意大利亚腔调，光是听声音就让人骨头发酥。

至少在语言天赋这一点上，她跟伊万还真的很像……嗯，不光是这一点，似乎不管哪一点，他们都属于同一层次。

她远比想象中的年轻，甚至比伊万还要年轻，此时正在卢卡的指导下把研细的乳香粉末加入到橙花精油中。

“再调入一些薰衣草油，几……几滴就好……”他努力地想显得自然一些，鼻端闻到橙花为主的酸苦清冽的混合花香，想着这种变幻莫测的香气还真完美契合这位优雅而深邃的淑女。

“然后点燃这个香薰炉……小碟子里要加一匙清水，再滴两滴混好的精油进去……”

“这真是个好办法，以前从来没人告诉过我。”公主殿下细长优美的脖子微微前伸，白皙秀美的柔荑轻轻扇动，深深吸气一脸陶醉的表情。

“你要是跟我回巴伐利亚就好了，做我的宫廷调香师，你一定可以尽展所长。”她转过头，幽深的眸子凝视着他，吓得他赶紧低下头。

“不过伊万不同意也没用。”她微微一笑，低下头继续专心地摆弄香薰。

这是她今天第一次提到伊万，也是唯一一次。

“公主殿下。”安德雷站在门口恭敬地行礼，“市长大人到了。”

卢卡很久没有见到这位出身不高的代理队长大人了，上一次见面是在边境的森林里，他的出现宣告了博尔纳的死刑。

然后他得到了原本属于博尔纳的地位，还有前途。

“您需要我让他再等一等吗？”他和从前大不一样了，穿着昂贵的丝织长袍和垂地披风，举手投足完全没了从前的土气，就连科尔丘拉岛民特有的乡下口音都改了个彻底，操着一口略生硬的希贝尼克城里腔。

“不用了，我这就去吧。”塞拉芬娜优雅地起身，微微朝着卢卡欠身，“非常抱歉，制香师大人。”

卢卡也连忙起身向他行礼，连称自己叨扰许久，早就该告退了。

他太久没有出门，所以今天没有骑马，而是坐着马车，由刚刚升任副侍卫长的小侍卫布鲁诺带队护卫，或者说守着不让他趁机逃跑。

有一瞬间他想过央求一下还算熟识的布鲁诺，让他去大市场逛一圈，可又一想他并没什么特别想买的东西，何况伊万并没有开口允许他去别处，还是不要为难新任副侍卫长了。

他坐在车厢里胡思乱想着，塞拉芬娜肯定知道他是干什么的，安德雷肯定把他的底细毫不保留地和盘托出。今天她见卢卡的目的肯定也不单纯只是想听他上课。她是想敲打警告自己什么吗？可实在感受不出来……也许就只是好奇他长什么样子吧，那一定让她失望了……

反正伊万一结婚他就得滚蛋，这些乱七八糟的事与他无关，围绕伊万的争风吃醋也与他无关。想到即将永久摆脱那种不断猜测、嫉妒、诅咒、陷害……种种阴暗恶毒的心理，他突然感到前所未有的轻松。

马车行驶不一会儿就突然停下了，外面没有任何动静。卢卡正在纳闷，布帘轻微动了动，被小心翼翼地揭开，瘦长的少年轻巧地钻了进来。

“别担心，我只是想跟你说会儿话。”这是大半年没见的多米尼克，他还是偏瘦，但是脸色红润了许多，而且好像又长高了……

他没有担心什么，这么个小少年没什么可怕的，只是有点吃惊而已。

“你怎么来了？”他反而还很高兴，因为长久以来，除了伊万都没人愿意跟他多说话。

“我求了布鲁诺很久，他才同意帮忙让我见你一面……”少年见他面色缓和，随即也露出友善的笑容。

“布鲁诺？”卢卡又吃了一惊，看来两位少年的来往比他想象的密切。

“嗯，我从他那里听说了你的近况……”少年似乎不想多谈这个话题，直接转移到了正题。

“卢卡，我还在斯帕拉托，我想我可以帮上你。”少年正色说道，和善的眼睛直视着他的脸，“如果你想离开的话。”

离开？不，他不敢，他不敢想象那种后果……而且一定会连累多米尼克和布鲁诺，他们都是没法逃走的。

“这……再说吧，反正他结婚了，总会赶我走……”

“他这么和你说了吗？”多米尼克皱了皱眉，目光没有离开他身上，“还是你自己想的啊？”

“你不知道现在正在连夜赶工，翻新戴克里先宫的内殿吧？他们婚后是要住到斯帕拉托的。”

少年看到他变得呆滞地表情，忙又说道，“哎，我也不知道他打算怎么安排你，应该是我想多了。”

“他结婚了，我一定会走的。”他低下头，声音很轻却很坚定，似在说给自己听。

“如果你需要我，一定要让我知道。”少年白皙的手覆上他的，“想办法让布鲁诺给我带话。”

“好，非常感谢你。”卢卡的声音很低，却包含着感激。

“听说他们会在斯帕拉托的教堂，在她的神明前成婚……”多米尼克呐呐地接着说，“他……他从此也要信奉她的神明……”

“斯帕拉托的市民们都很期待她的到来，现在有很多传言……”他径自说下去，“她是教廷最信赖的使者，新神明最虔诚的圣处女，来到亚得里亚海的东端，做达尔马提亚新的女主人，为所有斯拉文人带来福音……”

“只要在达尔马提亚生活的所有斯拉文人，也得跟着他供奉新的神明，不管我们愿不愿意……希贝尼克也要建教堂了，我们原来的神庙都要被……”

诸神啊，你们即将被你们的宠儿抛弃，再无容身之所……这就是你们无限度地纵容他、溺爱他，终于酿成了这样的苦果。

“他们……听说他会在新神明面前，当着所有观礼的人亲吻他的新娘……他，他都没有吻过我……”少年又流露出来伤心的神色，抬起脸来小心翼翼地问他，“他吻过你吗？”

“没有。”卢卡回答得很快，垂着眼帘神色淡漠。

少年低低地叹气，又似乎轻松了不少。

塞拉芬娜很快回了巴伐利亚，她再来的时候就是婚礼了。这个消息是伊万告诉他的，不然他也没办法知道。

“她希望你跟着她回去，做她的宫廷调香师。”殿下大人舒适地平躺在窗边的软榻上，享受着制香师的香精油按摩，“我怎么可能同意让你走。”

卢卡努力抑制着，正在按揉他太阳穴的手不要发抖，不要让他看出来这句话对自己的影响。

“我可对她没那么放心，我怕她把你勾走了。”漂亮的眼睛带着戏谑的笑意看着他，“我的卢卡对漂亮女人向来都没有招架之力。”

“胡说什么呢……”他轻声啐道，手上仍旧均匀和缓地施力，从太阳穴按压到头顶。

“跟我说实话，卢卡，”伊万看着他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“你现在还会想着睡女人吗？”

卢卡低着头回避他的目光，想吗？应该不想了吧，他都变成了这样，早就习惯了被压、被欺负……远在遇上这个改变他一生命运的人之前，那时他也许想过，内心深处偶尔会有那么一丁点儿冲动，脑子里面时不时不由自主地闪过一些关于男女情事的画面。

“不会。”现在彻底没有了，就算看到了塞拉芬娜美艳绝伦的裸体，他由衷地赞叹，除此之外没有别的。

“你只会想着我吧。”殿下大人很高兴，一把抱住他的腰，把他捞上软榻，亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“嗯，是的。”这是实话吧，除了这个人，他的心里确实没有想过其他任何人。

伊万含住他的嘴唇，吻了好一会儿，直到他气喘吁吁才放开他。

“我看你最近老是闷在屋子里，连楼都不下了，你那些宝贝不捣鼓了吗？”他没有向往常一样直奔主题，而是搂住制香师舒服地躺在榻上，开始关心起他的生活。

“嗯，之前犯懒了，我还是想做点事，明天就开始。”确实不能老这样下去了。说是不出门在屋子里读书，可他往这舒服的榻上一躺就困，越躺越懒，跟个废物没什么区别了。

“伊万，”卢卡轻轻搂住他的脖子，主动而乖顺地靠在他肩上，“春天来了，我想去花园摘花。”

“你想去就去吧。”伊万亲了亲他柔软的发顶，随口答应了。

“真的？”卢卡没想到他答应得这么爽快，支起脑袋瞪大棕色的眼睛惊喜地看着他。

“干嘛？嫌我对你太好了？”伊万好笑地看着他，才想起来似乎很久没有看到他这样高兴的样子。

“那我还想去海边的花田。”卢卡又一头扎进他的颈窝，轻轻地拱来拱去撒着娇。

“哟，还学会得寸进尺了……”他话没说完，卢卡亲昵地蹭上他的脸，不停地亲来亲去，故意弄得到处都是口水。

“好了好了，你是骆驼吗？”伊万笑着推开他的头。

“我还想去巴格达看骆驼。”他再接再厉地拱回去，声音瓮声瓮气的。

“好，我说了带你去就一定会带你去。”殿下大人朗声笑道，一把缆住他的头，翻身把他压在身下，“往后日子还长呢，我会带你去所有你想去的地方，还有别的好多你没听说过的地方。”

他的心猛地一沉。

温暖柔软，带着橄榄油气息的吻落到他的唇上。他柔顺地张开嘴，吐着小舌，赤裸的脚踝抬高勾住那人的腰，主动用腿心儿的柔嫩磨蹭迅速充血的硬挺。

“湿了？”殿下大人喘着粗气，还是压着他，一手摸索到两人黏糊在一起的下身，扶住已经剑拔弩张的阴茎，强悍地往早已泛滥得一塌糊涂的细小入口进犯。

“嗯……要……”他淫荡地扭动身体，下面的小嘴贪婪地吸吮着巨大的龟头。

粗长的铁杵猛地深捣进密壶，殿下大人失控地驰骋，越来越快，越来越重，插得小小的花穴汁水四溅。

“唔……嗯……”他扭得更加厉害，就像一条贪得无厌的蛇，丝丝缕缕地缠住身上的男人。

他一定得走……不管付出什么代价，他一定要离开这个人。

可是无辜的人不能再被连累了……他并没有周密的计划，他本不是一个擅长做长远打算的人，这一辈子干什么事都是走一步看一步。如果不是这样，他也不会稀里糊涂地跟到希贝尼克来，弄到现在生不如死，连奴隶都不如的境地。

嗯，不过，现在距离春天结束还有一些时间，他可以慢慢地想。一边做活儿，一边想。

早春一直是卢卡钟爱的季节，金盏银台水仙、紫罗兰、樱草花……这些小小的、不懂得张扬的花朵最得他的喜爱。宫殿的花园里盛开着好些各种各样的花，他不忍心摘得光秃秃的，总想着留一些，看着心里也舒服。

他求了伊万很久，想了很多办法讨好他，终于让他同意让自己去海边的花田摘花，不过一定得在亚德里安卡或者布鲁诺得陪同下。

谁来监视都无所谓。卢卡没想着现在就逃跑，他不过是想出去摘花，但也许这是个机会为将来的计划铺路。

花田里盛开着成片的雏菊，这简直让他流连忘返。那娇小玲珑、惹人喜爱的花朵生气盎然，他一边摘花，一边赏花，连着几天都往花田跑，下午就窝在工作间忙活整个下午，提炼雏菊的精油和纯露。

今天布鲁诺来的路上又给他带话，说多米尼克想见他，有些新消息要告诉他。少年在斯帕拉托经营小旅馆，听到的消息一定是整个斯帕拉托和希贝尼克都知道，单单卢卡不知道的，无外乎就是关于伊万的妻子、新神明的使者、所有臣民都爱戴的圣处女。

对于这种消息，他当然很想知道。尤其是在见过塞拉芬娜之后，他对这位据说比大公主还美得多的小公主更加好奇。

不过老是让少年偷偷摸摸跑过来，总有些冒险。据少年说，他被赶走的时候，殿下大人曾经传话不让他再踏进希贝尼克一步。

那些讨厌的事情晚些再想吧。卢卡穿着专门下地的白色短上衣和绑腿裤，小心翼翼地摘下一朵盛开的白色雏菊，两指轻巧拈着娇嫩的花萼，拿到眼前仔细端详。

这真是世界上最完美的可爱小花朵，茸茸的嫩黄花蕊往上鼓出一点，环绕着一层一层细小娇嫩的白色花瓣。那样柔美娇弱，却又独自骄傲，生气勃勃。

他听到了轻柔均匀的呼吸声，有人正站在离他不远的地方。多米尼克？他惊讶地抬起头，没想到少年居然这就来了花田见他。

来人却不是多米尼克，那是一位正值年华的少女，穿着一身素色却闪着细不可见珠光的，带着裙撑的华丽长裙，只是没有露出肩膀，反而领口严严实实地包到了大半个脖子，长长的黑发由中间分开，编成整齐而繁复的发辫紧紧盘绕在脑后，露出一条笔直而锐利的雪白头路。

这样素净而严肃的，甚至有些古板的打扮完全无损她的美貌。她的皮肤雪白，脸上的神情沉静，却仍带着属于少女特有的生气和青涩，一双透明的美丽眼睛正在打量他，当与他目光相遇时，流露出一瞬间的不安。

“非常抱歉，制香师大人。请您原谅我的冒昧。”她优雅地福身，行了一个恰到好处的屈膝礼。

“伊万好像并不着急让我们见面，所以今天我就轻率地自作主张前来见您，真的非常抱歉。”她的斯拉文语算不上流利，带着更加浓重的意大利亚口音，却动听之极。

卢卡呆呆地看着她，一时忘了该如何反应。

一位完美的少女，鲜嫩、柔美、优雅、安宁、纯洁，如同他手里的雏菊花。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意大利亚是拉丁语对意大利的称呼。这里再稍微解释一下，达尔马提亚的原住民，也就是斯帕拉托的大部分市民，他们都是原有的天主教徒；而入侵者斯拉文人，以及他们建立城市希贝尼克，他们一开始并不是，文中的背景正是这个演变过程。
> 
> 中世纪政治与宗教紧密结合，以建国为背景的话，怎么都绕不开啊……


	10. Chapter 10

“她几天前就来了斯帕拉托，正好跟那位大公主殿下前后脚错开。”在布鲁诺的帮助下，几天后多米尼克终于出现在他的马车里，解答他的诸多疑问。

“戴克里先宫的翻修工程快提前完工了，据说对方有人提出可以把婚礼也提前，所以她就一个人跑来了，你说这急吼吼地像什么样子……”少年满是不屑地抱怨。

“你是说……婚礼要提前了？”卢卡偷偷握紧了拳头，想起不久之前见到的那一张清丽可人的面庞。

“说是那边的要求，应该就是了吧……他……我们的大公求着这件婚事，早就恨不得越快越好。”少年发出一声微不可闻的叹息。

“她年纪不大，听说比我还小几岁，本事可不小，这才刚来就会收买人心。”他想说的话可不只这些，这些日子攒了一肚子的抱怨，“第一天坐着马车上街，就救下一个被人欺负的小流浪汉。”

那不过是个稚弱的小姑娘，这样说她不好……卢卡动了动嘴唇，却没有出声，心想还是不要告诉少年他其实见过这位小殿下。

“现在可不得了，才来几天，满城都在议论她，说她就是神派来的使者，为了解救大家的苦难。大家都跑到戴克里先宫外面伸长脖子等着她出来看她一眼，连希贝尼克的市民都一波一波地跑去……”

这样好看的小姑娘，就算只是个普通人，大家也愿意喜爱她吧，何况她还是神的使者……听上去她已经来了一阵子了，那伊万应该早就见过她，自己竟然一点儿都没察觉殿下大人有任何异样。

“我……我只是想见您一面……”她像塞拉芬娜一样自信地抬高下巴，却带着一些讨人喜欢的专属于未成年少年人的局促，“忘了向您自我介绍了，我叫阿莱西娅。”

“你好，我是卢卡。”少女轻微的不自在反而让他感到亲切，友善地向她行礼。

他们都知道对方是谁，只是心照不宣地交换了姓名。

“您是在摘花吗？”她小鹿一般的眼睛带着观察和试探，拎着裙裾朝卢卡走近了几步，露着尖巧的封头鞋尖。

“是的，不过您别再靠近了，会把您的鞋子和裙子弄脏的。”卢卡忙出声阻止她，提着篮子几步跨上田埂。

“哦，好的。”她闻言乖乖站着不动，在原地等着他靠近。

这么乖巧温顺的性子，怎么能不讨伊万喜欢呢……

他回到希贝尼克的时间比平时晚了一些，从斯帕拉托赶来的少年满肚子的话，一股脑儿地要倒给他听，直到布鲁诺来催了好几次，说要误了午饭的点儿了。

卢卡来不及好好洗手洗脸，就被亚德里安卡催着去了餐厅，伊万正在等着他。

“你……你怎么在……”他身上有些脏，看到衣着华贵正式的殿下大人紧张得不敢上前。

“我不能在自己家里吗？”伊万挑挑眉，朝他伸出手，“过来点儿，我又不会吃了你。”

这种奇怪的事最近一直都在发生，他慢吞吞地挪动脚步。自从见到阿莱西娅，他一直注意观察伊万——其实不过只是他回到宫殿的时候，结果发现他甚至比从前花了更多时间留在家里。

“又弄得这么脏，一点都不好吃。”殿下大人抓住他的手把他拉进怀里抱住，一边嫌弃，却毫不犹豫地一口啃上他的嘴。

“唔……今天……今天怎么这么早？”他被吻到喘不过气，微微后撤，拉出一个空隙急忙问道。

“回来陪你吃午饭，你瞧你又瘦了。”殿下大人说着双手掂了一下他的屁股，再顺手捏了几下。

“讨厌……”卢卡拍开那双毛手，侧过身小心地拿起已经对半剖开的新鲜牡蛎，喂到他嘴边。

“下午我得干活儿，”他看着漂亮的青年微微张开嘴，优雅地吸进鲜嫩的生牡蛎肉，忙提出要求。他可不想整个下午都耗在床上，再加一个晚上，工作就彻底没时间做了，“有好多活儿……唔……”

他的嘴又一次被堵住，淡淡腥气的软嫩贝肉滑了一半进入他口腔。一只手压着他的后脑勺，让他退无可退，被迫与那人分食一只生牡蛎肉，清甜带着海腥的味道随着唇齿的碾压同时扩散在两人的感官。

“跟你的味道一样。”那双漂亮的青玉色眼睛带着笑意凝视着他。

“下午我要干活儿……”他再一次被封住了嘴，这次渡进来的是扁桃奶。

伊万喘着气抵住他的额，“让你去干活儿，固执的卢卡……”

“不过先吃午饭，你得喂饱我。”

“哦。”卢卡乖巧地又拿起一只牡蛎喂到他嘴边。

“这么喂是不是太便宜你了？”殿下大人轻轻咬了一下他的耳朵，“你看我多委屈，好不容易偷来半天空闲，结果连自己家都不敢呆，还得另外找个地儿猫着。”

他一丝不挂地坐在桌沿上，脚掌往两边分开踩在同一条桌沿上，大大地张着腿。他一手往后撑着桌子，闭着眼睛红着脸，在天光日白之下，另一手小心翼翼地捏住一条滑溜的牡蛎肉往花苞中央塞。

这很难，生牡蛎肉不但滑不溜手，而且柔嫩易碎，一不小心手指就在上面戳烂一个洞。鲜嫩的贝肉一点都没弄进去，就先被他揉得稀烂。

“我放不进去，伊万……”他又羞又急，几乎要哭出来。

“你要真做不到，那下午我不出去了，就一直呆在家里。”殿下大人坐在椅子上，饶有兴味地近距离观看他的表演。

这句话倒是真的刺激到他了。他不得不用上双手，一手小心地分开花唇，往两边撑开，另一手更加小心地拈着牡蛎往里送。在失败数次，捏坏了好几条贝肉以后，终于成功了一次。

“好了，就这样吧。”殿下大人抓住了他奋力蠕动的双手，牡蛎肉还有一半在外面，“这样就很好。”

雏菊的香气很清淡，并不受客户们的欢迎，卢卡花了这么多时间做雏菊精油，完全是出于个人的喜好，希望留住一抹早春最美丽的风景。

他搬着几个玻璃盆回屋子的时候，从走廊正好看到打扮得整齐气派的伊万被簇拥着骑马离开宫门吊桥的背影。

“他们经常一起骑马出行，大家都喜欢看到他们在一起，我……我也见过……”少年垂着头，神情苦涩。

所有人都向往美好的事物。气宇轩昂、意气风发的公爵殿下，和清丽动人、温婉纯洁的公主殿下，风华正茂、锦衣华服的一对璧人，骑着骏马相偕并行的画面，对达尔马提亚的所有臣民来说，这正是他们的男女领主，谁会不喜欢不自豪呢？

“下次我还能再来的话，得换身和您一样的衣服。”美貌的少女直勾勾地盯着他的篮子，眼里闪着光，“这就是您的工作吗？好像很有趣。”

她的肌肤晶莹剔透，娇嫩得仿佛一碰就碎。卢卡走近了才发现她的眼睛是绿色的，和伊万竟有一些相似。公爵大人是接近岩石的青调，有种深不见底的幽邃，而这位年少的小公主则是类似宝石的透明色，闪着奇妙绚丽的光彩，任何人一见都会被深深吸引。

“我不能呆很久，路程太远了，我这就得回去。还有一件事需要拜托您……”

卢卡把新鲜雏菊都搬到了房间里，工作间一直开着蒸馏炉子，温度太高，所以他在房间里做余下的活儿，翻了会儿书，想了一个试验的点子，用萃取玫瑰精油的方法尝试处理这些娇小玲珑的花朵。

这是一件繁琐而细致的工作，他全神贯注、心无旁骛地用镊子把细小的花瓣一片一片贴在玻璃盆的薄壁上。

等告一段落的时候，天已经开始暗了。他活动了下僵硬的脖子，心满意足地看着摞起来的玻璃盆，这时狄雅娜送来了晚餐。

“非常感谢你。”他如同往常一样向照顾他的侍女道谢。当然从来得到的回应只是一个略尴尬的笑容，自从他被从地牢里放出来以后，曾经关系尚称得上友好的两位侍女，就再也没有和他说过一句多余的话，他也不确定上一次的出逃是否连累她们遭受了惩罚。

“不用客气，你……”出乎意料地，狄雅娜回答了他，抬起眼睛迅速地看了他一眼，“多吃一点，你最近瘦得厉害……”

“好的，谢谢。”卢卡又一次道谢，对她的关心怀着感激。虽然他并没有觉得自己最近有变瘦，腿倒是比从前细了许多，他很长时间不能出门，长年累月大量步行锻炼出来的强健肌肉萎缩得厉害。

“请您对伊万，以及任何人守口如瓶，不要透露你今天见过我。”少女绿宝石一样美丽的眼睛恳切地看着他。

“就我来说，我很希望能如您所愿，但是……”卢卡冷淡地看了一眼她身后，远远出现提醒公主殿下时候到了的安德雷，“只怕他并没有必要从我这里得到这个消息。”

阿莱西娅没有回头，只是露出了一个轻蔑的微笑。这样从容的神情让卢卡想起了她的姐姐。

“这一点请您放心，”她完全意会了卢卡的意思，“您只需要依照您的意愿，其余的事请交给我。”

她生来就是公主殿下，从小耳濡目染习以为常的的东西都是卢卡闻所未闻见所未见的。她虽然年幼，但不管驾驭身边什么样的人，她都能游刃有余。他们都一样，伊万和塞拉芬娜，这是他们与生俱来的本事。

他点亮了牛脂蜡烛，继续做些收尾工作，最后端着蜡烛去了一趟工作间查看正在运行的蒸馏炉。

一切如常，这时伊万回来了，不由分说地一把扛起他去了温泉浴池。

他脏得要命，一大早下花田沾了一身土，中午又折腾出来一身大汗，到现在还没有洗；他也累得要命，天不亮就出了门，一整天都没有休息过。

卢卡不得不强打起精神，把掺了薰衣草精油的橄榄油仔细抹在殿下大人肌肉线条漂亮流畅的宽阔后背上，再轻轻地按揉。

“很累吗？”伊万半身泡在温泉里，回头捉住他忙碌的手。

“还好。”他有些茫然地看着殿下大人接过浴油瓶子，倒在手上从他赤裸的肩头抹开。

“趴好。”他被轻柔地放到温泉水淌下的倾斜石板上，修长有力的双手从他脖子开始往下按摩。

“唔……”他不禁舒服地呻吟出声，自称从来不服侍人的尊贵青年按摩技术出乎意料地好，该轻的地方轻，该重的地方重。

“你再叫一声试试，我可不管你是不是要累死了。”那双手在他屁股上狠狠地捏了几下。

卢卡醒来的时候，已经睡在了寝殿的大床上，伊万正半躺在他身边，在烛光下翻他白天看过的医书。

迷迷糊糊中，这样温暖平静的气氛太美好了，美好到让他感到不安，于是猛地清醒过来。

“醒了？你才睡一小会儿呢。”一片阴影带着暖意温柔地啄了啄他的唇。

他无暇享受这样的温存，急急忙忙下了床，连拖鞋都来不及穿，赤着脚丫就往前跑。

“你去哪儿？”伊万惊讶于他的反常，一瞬间以为他根本就没醒来，而是在梦游。

“我……我……”他光着脚在屋子里团团转，嘴里念念有词，好像在找什么东西。

“雏菊，对了，是雏菊。”他终于想到了一直牵挂的东西，跑到窗边捧起叠成一小摞的玻璃盆，“她不能放在这里，会被风吹坏的……”

他抱着玻璃盆又开始团团转，这回是为找个合适的地方安置他的宝贝发愁。

“我帮你放吧，卢卡，”伊万察觉到他的不对劲，放轻脚步靠近他，柔声说道，“你先交给我。”

他突然停下了脚步，一种从未有过的涩滞感猛地窜上他的头，冲散了他所有的理智。

“砰！”昂贵的玻璃盆被狠狠摔在了地上，贴着细致花瓣的玻璃片四散飞溅，割伤了他赤裸的脚面。

“你不要过来！”他失控地朝着伊万厉声尖叫。

年轻的殿下大人彻底被吓到了，本能地躲避飞溅而来的玻璃碎片，再看向他时，发现制香师的样子变了，是他从来没有见过的。

“你到底什么时候放我走？”他神色凄然，双目圆睁，眼神涣散隐隐有些癫狂。

“到底什么时候？你现在就说，你说清楚……”

“卢卡你冷静些，你的脚受伤了，先让我替你包扎……”伊万很快镇定了下来，沉着声音慢慢地靠近他。

“一年了……已经一年了……”卢卡地着头，哆嗦着嘴唇，似乎在喃喃自语，“他说了最多一年的，这已经满一年了啊……”

伊万听不清他在说什么，只听见他低着头念叨着什么一年一年的，于是不动声色地继续接近他，刚到了一个可以触碰到他的距离，他却突然像只被踩到尾巴的猫，猛地跳起，然后光着脚扑腾扑腾跑开了，在地板上留下一串流血的脚印。

他浑似感觉不到疼痛，比这厉害百倍的痛苦他都经历过了，何况这时他有更重要的事。他随手拔掉扎进脚底的玻璃片，一路跑到寝殿的另一侧，一头扎进一个大箱笼里。

“卢卡，你在找什么？”伊万来到他身后，轻轻揽住他拱在箱子外面的腰，“我先给你包扎，然后再帮你找。”

他不知道向来乖顺的制香师到底怎么了，只想着快点让他冷静下来，至少先处理脚上的伤。

卢卡对他的劝说充耳不闻，只是扎在箱子里不停翻找，然后如获至宝地捧着一件东西，突然匍匐在他脚下。

“殿下大人，求你放我离开。”他捧高手里的东西，抬头直视着尊贵的青年，“我……我只有这个，求你，求你行行好……”

“你要去哪儿？”伊万看清了他手里的东西，那是他最宝贝的钱袋子，装着他来到希贝尼克之前多年辛劳节俭攒下的积蓄。他冷冷地俯视着低三下四哀求他的男人，只有那一双眼睛，那双总是像休耕鹿一样温和柔软的棕色眼睛，此时里面只有不可动摇的决绝。

“我……我回家，我有家的……我有父母和哥哥……”他直视着伊万的眼睛，一样坚决没有任何闪烁，只是提到他的家人的时候涌上了泪光。

“我还有师傅，他……他们都有钱，你让我写信回家，还有我师傅……他们一定会带着钱来……”他一手抓住伊万的袍角，眼泪再也忍不住大颗大颗地从眼角淌下。

“把你赎回去？”殿下大人冷酷地抽回自己的衣袍，看着他失去平衡摔倒在地。

“可你又不欠我的钱，我要他们的钱做什么？”他转身走开，离制香师远了一些，冷淡地嘲讽他。

“那我欠你什么？”卢卡紧紧抓着钱袋，脸贴在冰冷的地面上，他的声音更冷，带着强烈的恨意，“我不是奴隶，更不是囚犯，我有随时离开的自由。”

“你大可以再试试，卢卡。”冷酷的声音灌进他的耳朵，“上回是博尔纳，这回又是谁？你忘了我跟你说过的话了？”

“我没忘，每一个字都记得清清楚楚。”他从地上爬起来，突然冷静得不像话，“这一辈子都不会忘。”

殿下大人坐在床上，制香师跪坐在地上，两人都一言不发。

“卢卡，”伊万首先打破了沉默，他叹息着，声音里有丝难以察觉的疲惫，“我已经很努力了，现在的我有哪里让你不满意吗？”

不，这不是重点，这位尊贵的殿下大人似乎永远都不知道重点在哪儿……不是不知道，他明明是世界上最聪明的人，没有他不知道的事，可他总是避重就轻，想方设法让所有事情都朝着顺他心意的方向发展，才不管别人心里有多么痛苦。

“我没有不满意……”卢卡没有动，仍旧抱着钱袋低垂着脑袋，“我是时候离开了，留在这里对谁都没有好处……”

“你不喜欢，所以现在我身边没有别的人，只有你一个……你还想怎样？”他无力地后仰着头，“你总不能不让我结婚吧。”

“我没有不让你……”

“如果我说了能算，这个婚我就不结了。”他打断了制香师的话，继续说下去，“我不是为了我自己结的婚。”

“我是达尔马提亚的大领主，可在我的领地上，有一半的人都不向我交税，今天斯帕拉托的财政大臣公然在我桌上放了本假账簿……”

“我很遗憾你经历了这些，”卢卡抢着开口，声音冷淡，“可这和我有什么关系呢？我只是想离开。”

反正你总不是为了我结婚的吧……

他不能理解这位公爵殿下的苦闷，正如这位大人体会不了他的绝望。

“我无法帮你解决任何难题，只会给你带来麻烦，你我都清楚这一点。”不用拐弯抹角试探了，话已经说到了这个份儿上，“我不在了，你的婚事只会更顺利。”

殿下大人发出一串低哑的笑声，然后移步走到他身前。

“我的卢卡，我以为你早就学乖了……”他头顶的头发被一把揪住，被迫仰起了头，“可你学会的是得寸进尺，开始懂得利用我对你的纵容……”

他面如死灰，像看陌生人一样看着那张熟悉的俊脸，此时带着扭曲的狠戾。他艰难地又一次举起手里护着的钱袋，“你收下这个，放我走……”

“你做梦！”伊万暴吼一声，一巴掌打掉了钱袋，钱币哗啦啦地洒满了一地。

“你别想着离开，这绝无可能，你跑不掉的。”

“你要怎么样才会放我走？”他双手握拳，愤怒得全身颤抖，那异样的滞涩感又开始逐渐灌满他的头，变得沉重无比。

他站起身，撕扯开自己细布白袍的领口，露出雪白单薄的胸口。

“我给你玩，随便你玩，玩腻了你放我走……”他头发凌乱，衣衫破碎，凄厉地瞪视着眼前的男人，“可是一年了，你为什么还不放我走？”

“告诉我你还要多久才腻，你现在就告诉我……”他失声痛哭，哑着声音尖叫，“你说呀，要到什么时候，你说呀……”

“一辈子，我要玩你一辈子。”对面的男人被彻底激怒，阴狠地盯着他冷笑道，“你想都不要想逃开，你这一辈子都不会得到自由，直到我死，或者你死了吧。”

制香师突然停止了哭闹，怔怔地看着他，只有眼泪还在不停涌出。

“不要闹了好不好，卢卡……”殿下大人放软了声音，耐着性子诱哄他，“留在我身边，我们还和从前一样。”

尊贵的青年一手轻轻抱住他，一手温柔地替他拭去眼泪。

“我会对你更好，你要什么我都给你，你要对我不满意了就说出来，我会改好的，为了你我什么都会改好的……”

卢卡猛地用尽全身力气推开他，跑到之前玻璃盆摔碎的地方，捡起一片稍长的玻璃碎片。这一切发生在电光火石之间，伊万来不及阻止，就看到他又一次站在满地玻璃碎片之间。

他握紧了手里的碎玻璃，鲜红的血液从指缝渗出都浑然不知。

“既然这样……既然这样……”他握着玻璃片喃喃自语，一片空白的脑子里只有一个念头——从哪里扎进身体才会死得最快。

“卢卡你……你怎么了？”对面传来男人肝胆俱裂的嘶喊。

他低下头，看到白袍的前裾沾着斑斑血迹，有的是被玻璃划伤流的血，但更多的不是……热意顺着双腿内侧淌到地上，再慢慢扩大，从某个地方源源不断流出来的，充满他全部视域的鲜红。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完这一章似乎对他的决定释怀了。勉强没有快乐，他要是觉得离开才是最好的选择，那就尊重他。
> 
> 希贝尼克篇接近尾声了，这一篇应该坑不了，但不知道还有没有勇气开始下一篇，给这个系列一个完整的he的结尾。因为我想写能让自己开心，也能让别人开心的东西，但在这个系列好像很难实现了。


	11. Chapter 11

“我说过你跑不掉的，我会找十个、百个陌生人一起干你，明白吗？”恶魔的话言犹在耳，黑暗中无数双陌生的手伸向他。他吓得不停尖叫，他不知道自己是不是真的被侵犯了，只感到小腹一阵刀割般尖锐的剧痛。

“不……不……不要……”他拼命挣扎，拍开那些不断伸来的手。

“卢卡，是我。”一个温润的声音坚定地穿过那些鬼魅一般的围着他的人，来到他身边，“醒醒，卢卡，我是尼科。”

他头痛欲裂，艰难地睁开眼睛，天很亮，他一眼看到的就是一身素袍坐在床边的尼科。

“你感觉怎么样？”相貌清俊的医生蹙眉担忧地看着他，柔软微凉的手轻轻放在他的额头，“还是很烫啊。”

他全身都痛，头有千斤重，眼睛只是睁了睁，就被光线刺痛得直流眼泪。

“我……”他想说话，喉咙却像被车轮碾过似的疼，很难发出声音，光是张嘴就耗费了全身的力气。

“好了，别勉强自己，”那只手温柔地托起他的后脑，一个杯子喂到了他的唇边，“喝一点水吧。”

凉凉的清水慢慢地润进他干涩发烫的口腔和喉咙，让他的不适一下子缓解了许多。

“再睡会儿吧，我在这里。”

他听话地闭上眼睛，安心地进入了梦乡。天大的事，有尼科在他身边呢。

他还是难受，浑身痛，肚子更痛，就像有个邪恶的小人在他身体里拿着刀子到处割他的肉。他迷迷糊糊挣扎着醒过来几次，每次尼科都在，喂他喝一些水，然后安抚他继续入睡。

当他再一次清醒过来的时候，天色已经黑了，屋里点起了蜡烛，他应该还躺在原来的大床上，眼前似乎有人影正在忙碌。

待他看清了亚德里安卡正拉高他的下半边被子几乎挡住了他的视线，而尼科的低着的头从被子后面露出来半个顶，然后感觉到下半身冷飕飕的……他猛地意识到这是一个什么场景。

“不……不要……”他奋力挣扎，却发现手脚无力，根本不听使唤。

“卢卡，别害怕，”尼科忙安抚他，一边对亚德里安卡使了个眼色，“我是大夫……”

在希贝尼克的宫殿做了大半辈子的中年妇人当然超出常人地伶俐，迅速给他盖好被子，把一堆脏污的布团也全部盖住。

“我正在给你医治，对大夫没什么值得隐瞒的，你得全身心地信任我。”尼科微凉的手握住他的手，温柔而坚定。

亚德里安卡麻利地拧了一条热布巾，轻柔地为他擦脸。

“你需要照顾，卢卡。亚德里安卡可以把你照顾得很好，你可以对她放心。”

“嗯，只有我，卢卡，别人都不会知道。”中年妇人低着头没有看他，一边忙碌，沉稳冷静地接过话。

“让我把接下去的工作做完，卢卡，你先放轻松。”医生又紧了紧他的手。

他们都知道了……而且他现在想动也动不了还能怎么办……他虚弱地闭上眼睛，隔绝掉外面的一切。

“我要开始了，卢卡。”医生低沉的声音有种安抚人心的力量。就这样吧，如果他能选择这个世上的一个人分享他的秘密，那一定是尼科。

他们很安静，没有交谈，更没有大惊小怪，这就只是一次普通的诊疗。他的下身又一次暴露在外，没有任何不适，只感到沾着热水的布巾轻柔地擦过私处和周围，然后他的腰被抬起一点，底下换上了洁净干爽的褥垫。

他微微睁开眼睛，看到尼科把一团粘着血迹的布料裹得紧紧地，塞给亚德里安卡。中年妇人见他在看，低着头把布团又卷了卷，端起盛着脏水的木盆转身出门。

尼科见他眼神比之前清明了许多，忙站起身从旁边的桌子上拿起一个杯子，一手扶起他的头。

“把这个喝了。”卢卡闻到一股新鲜好闻的草药味，想也没想就一口气喝下浅绿色的药汤。

“你退烧了，感觉好些了吗？”察觉到他想坐起来，尼科忙替他垫高枕头，让他半躺在上面。

“嗯，好多了……”喉咙不再像车轮碾过，头也不那么痛了，手掌上的割伤整齐妥帖地缠着纱布，只是全身无力，小腹一直都在陌生地钝痛。

“卢卡，我是大夫。”俊美的中年人平静地看着他，口吻像是在哄小孩子，“大夫什么都知道。”

“我已经替你检查过了，”他的神情依旧平静如水，似乎只是在谈论一件平常得不能再平常的病情，“但还有些问题需要跟你确认一遍。”

卢卡垂着头没有出声，他们都没有把他当作怪物，但这是见不得人的隐疾，他没有办法坦然以对。

“你以前有过这样吗？这样流血？”尼科温和地径自问下去。

他丧气地摇摇头。

“我的判断没错的话，你这应该是月信造访。”尼科面不改色，眉毛都没动一下地说着假话——事已至此，无法挽回，只能永远别让他知道。

“怎么可能？”卢卡目瞪口呆地抬头看着一本正经的医生。他当然知道那是什么，他的客户们几乎都会定期遇上的烦恼，他工作的很大一部分内容就是调配掩盖血腥味的香袋。

可是这倒霉玩意儿怎么可能找到他身上？

“它就是发生了，卢卡，虽然比别人晚了许多年。”医生比刚才更加平静，和颜悦色地安抚着他，“再讨厌的东西找上了门，我们都只能应对。”

制香师一言不发地耸拉着脑袋，沮丧到了极点。

“亚德里安卡会照顾你，你不用担心，过几天就会好……”微凉柔软的手又一次抚上他的前额。

“那我以后……一直都会这样吗？像她们……女人一样？”卢卡眨了眨眼睛看了他一眼，又迅速地低下头。

“这……”尼科之前考虑周全设想得滴水不漏，这下也犹豫了一会儿。

“这个不好说，卢卡，毕竟你不是女子。”医生依旧冷静，短暂的犹豫并没有显得突兀，“也许会有你说的情况，但可能性并不大。这个东西更可能是偶然造访，甚至以后再也不出现。”

尼科神色疲惫，脸色苍白，漂亮的眼睛底下透着乌青。卢卡松了口气，没有起丝毫疑心，反而心怀愧疚，随即想起医生不是被人绑架了吗？

“尼科，你……你怎么会在这里？”他小心翼翼地问。

“我三个月前就到过希贝尼克。”尼科嘴角浮现出一丝冷笑，“你的殿下好威风呢，吵着要杀博尔纳，那可是闹得整个潘诺尼亚和达尔马提亚都鸡飞狗跳。”

“他是觉得自己可以无法无天，还是真的发疯了？潘诺尼亚奥赛卡的当家人是他想弄死就随便弄死的吗？”

“博尔纳……”这些日子以来他一直不敢提这个名字，连想都避免去想。

“我来求情他理都不理我，还不让我见你。达里奥亲自上门他能不理么？总算他还剩那么一丁点儿理智，没疯得那么厉害。”提到这件事尼科就一肚子火，噼里啪啦停不下来。

“他要真不管不顾地杀了博尔纳，潘诺尼亚绝对跟他没完，包括我和达里奥，到时我们不可避免地会自相残杀，我们一直不希望出现的自己人打自己人的一幕就会到来。”

“不过博尔纳也被他折磨得只剩半条命了，而且性情大变。我在奥赛卡医治他这几个月，他真的变了一个人……”说到这里他不禁惋惜地叹了一口气。

“那他……现在怎样了？”卢卡低着头小声问。

“身上的伤倒是好得快，不过军队是回不去了……你的殿下还想削他的爵，他当他谁啊，手长管到潘诺尼亚去了……”尼科越说越生气，又开始了一轮数落。

“别说他娶的是下任教皇的教女，就算他娶了教皇的亲生女儿，也不过当个达尔马提亚王到头了，他还妄想着加冕大克罗地亚王呢，做他的梦去吧！”

卢卡不能完全听懂他的话，一些词他甚至从来听都没听过，更不能理解。在他看来，能加冕达尔马提亚王已经是无上的荣耀，至少斯帕拉托那些市政官员再也不敢随便糊弄他。

尼科又骂了一阵，突然意识到他只顾自己发泄了，卢卡一双人畜无害的棕色大眼茫然地看着他，很费劲的样子想跟上他的节奏。

“嗨，不说这些了……你有什么别的要问我吗？”医生覆上他的手，凑近了他。

尼科看上去挺好的，虽然有些苍白疲倦，可是一双透明的眼睛神采奕奕，正温和地盯着他。

“你……你之前到哪里去了？我听他们说你被坏人抓走了……”卢卡迟疑了一下，还是把心中最大的疑问问了出来。

“哦，只是一场误会。”尼科知道他一定会问，早就准备好了说辞。对他这样完全不明真相的该怎么说，对博尔纳和伊万那样了解一些内情的又该怎么说。

“他们寻仇认错了人，把我绑到了一个小岛上去。不过他们很快就发现搞错了，我没有吃什么苦头。”编假话要不容易被人发现就得真话假话掺着说，他活到这把年纪，可以说已经到了炉火纯青的程度。再说他才刚对制香师撒了个弥天大谎，现在再说起这个无关紧要的假话更没有负担。

“结果赶上冬天和雨季，船没法开出来，我就一直在岛上呆了好久。”

“让你们担心了，真是过意不去。”最后再心怀愧疚地道上一个歉。

“没有没有，你受了这么多苦……”一般对方都会立即转头慰问他，表达对他的同情。

“那是什么人？怎么这么大胆子，光天化日随便就把人绑走了。”再附带上一两个无关痛痒的问题，他也早有准备。

“都是一些遭到不公的可怜人，他们也没有为难我，我现在好好的，不打算计较了。”这一整套对公爵殿下没用，尼科一直疑心那张年轻英俊的脸下面分明是只活了千年的老狐狸；对达里奥和博尔纳有一点点用，脾气直率的军官大人们半信半疑；可唬住眼前这样的小白兔绰绰有余，此时它正眨着单纯的大眼睛，对医生的每一句话都深信不疑。

“你说了这么多话，累不累？”尼科摸了摸他的脸，温和地问。

“我还好。”其实卢卡听得多说得少，但他确实累了。

“再睡一会儿吧，我给你点个香，我跟你学着自己调配的，在安息香里加了一些草药。”他说着一边站起来擦火点香。

“尼科，”卢卡躺着没动，一双眼睛追着医生的身影，“我能下床吗？”

“当然可以，你只是有些虚弱，最好多休息静养。方便或者沐浴都可以下床，不过最好不要泡在水里。”尼科把香炉放到一个较远的距离。

他闻言安心了一些，至少不是个得一直躺着的废物。其他什么人以后再想吧。然后在尼科的安抚和安息香的作用下他又迅速进入了梦乡。

应该上个小便再睡吧？他从睡梦中强迫自己清醒，刚想睁眼，就听见了亚德里安卡的声音。

“伯爵大人，殿下在外面……”

卢卡听到这里吓得彻底醒了，闭着眼睛更不敢动。

“让他在外面呆着呗，我早说了，他敢进来我就走。”尼科的语速很快，完全不饶人的架势。

“他不进来，您不让他进来他不敢，只是……”亚德里安卡忙说道，“他想知道现在怎样了……”

“啊，合着他搞出来的事，我就该招之即来给他擦屁股？”尼科现在一提到这个人就停不下来地数落，“老子不拿他一个子儿，可不欠他的。”

伶俐的中年妇人陪着笑说了几句好话，说幸亏有他在，不然卢卡可就危险了。话锋一转说起殿下大人也不好过，一直不敢进屋也不肯走，这么长时间站在外面，也很辛苦……

“他就是听说卢卡清醒了，想知道一下情况而已……您不用亲自跟他说，我去传个话就行……”

“首先，他再辛苦也没我辛苦，当然更没病人辛苦；然后，这都是他咎由自取，还连累我无缘无故受罪……”

“是是，您说得是……”亚德里安卡低声下气地赔着不是。尼科发了一通火，也觉得没完没了地为难一个仆妇有点不大地道。

“你去跟他说，”他收敛了脾气，放缓了一些语调，“没事了，Alm……最后已经排了出来，现在只需要静养恢复。”

尼科说了一个超长的卢卡从来没有听过的词，什么东西排了出来？显然亚德里安卡也不知道是什么，又问了一遍。

尼科重复了一遍，“你就这么跟他说，他听得懂。”

卢卡闭着眼睛装睡，还是没有记住那个词。无所谓了吧，反正从那个多余的地方随便排出来什么都是多余的。

他们短暂地安静了一会儿，不知道亚德里安卡向尼科打了什么手势。

“我出了这个门儿还进得来么？之前他死活不让我进门，出了事才知道求着我……”尼科有意压低了声音，伴着一阵脚步声，他们似乎在往外走。

“现在完事了，他不会回头又把我扫地出门吧……”他的声音越来越小，然后消失了，屋子里突然鸦雀无声。

尼科的安息香和草药很有效，卢卡昏昏沉沉地小解完躺回床上，虽然塞了满脑子的心事，却什么都没想。

这一觉睡得又黑又甜，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，天色已经开始亮了。他第一个感觉到的东西是拱在自己肩上的一颗毛茸茸暖呼呼的脑袋。

年轻尊贵的男人睡得正香，鼻孔呼呼地打着轻鼾，一头漂亮的金发比一年前初遇的时候长了一些，软软地呲在他的脖子上有些痒。卢卡这才惊觉一年以来这个男人的变化超乎想象地大。

他很憔悴和疲惫，眼底下一片阴影。不光是现在，在这之前挺长一段时间他都是这样的状态。他掩饰得很好，在人前总是神采飞扬、意气风发的样子，只有在夜深人静时，只有在他们独处时才可能流露出来。他也会像现在这样紧靠着卢卡睡着，就像个缺乏安全感的孩子。

这一切都与我无关，不是吗？他马上就要有个众望所归的妻子，解决掉他所有的烦恼和不顺，根本轮不到我去心疼他，他也不需要。

“醒了？”察觉到他的脖子微微地转动，伊万睁开惺忪的眼睛，迷迷糊糊亲了他一下，“还早，再睡一会儿吧。”

然后环住他的肩，往他身上再拱了拱，一瞬间又开始轻声打鼾。

他半睡半醒的样子还是同从前一样讨人喜欢呢。卢卡稍稍调整了下姿势，他还是累，闭上眼睛又陷入了昏睡。

尼科是真的被扫地出门了，卢卡竟然再也没见到信赖的医生。他小心翼翼地问过伊万，殿下大人告诉他医生有自己的事情要办，不可能一直呆在希贝尼克。

卢卡当然不信，想起尼科对他的诸多抱怨，欲言又止。

“他自己养的小狼狗要咬他，可与我无关。”伊万见他不信又不敢问的样子，忙撇清关系，“你别看他现在那一本正经的样子，年轻时可不得了呢，那时我还小，他们长辈的事知道得不多；不过后来的事我听说过，他养了个小男宠，比我还小了好几岁，把人骗得团团转，后来又随随便便说丢就丢掉了。”

“现在被人追着寻仇满世界逃，不然他好好的伯爵大人不做，一把年纪了非要从军呢，还不是因为躲军队里最安全……”他说得并不清楚，卢卡也没有追问，而是静默了很久。

他一样不了解尼科，也许他们这些人都一样吧，以玩弄别人的身体和感情为乐，连他一直喜欢和尊敬的尼科都不例外。

他和伊万陷入了一种奇怪的气氛，他们一直没有谈论关于失控的那一晚，而是彼此默契地各自后退一步，不但不涉及会让两人剑拔弩张的话题，反而客气了起来。

他们都把卢卡当作重病病人，一看到他坐起来读书或者下床走动就一惊一乍，直让他赶紧地躺回床上去。

“尼科说了我能下床。”那一晚他失控了，召唤出来这个讨厌的冤家，卢卡是很羞愧的，毕竟他是个男人。但被这样小心翼翼地供着，更加让他感到尴尬和生气。

“你们……女子们，难道每次都这样？”他想知道，所以就在与亚德里安卡独处的时候任性地问了。

“这……每次总不能一样吧……”精于世故的中年妇人有一瞬间的慌乱，更像是被一个男人问到这种隐私问题时的不知所措，“再说，头一回遇上谁都是这样的。”

反正他是个男人，对这些女人家的事一无所知，更没人教过他，随便怎么说都能蒙混过去。

天天躺着不动倒也罢了，亚德里安卡平时不给他开窗户，说吹了风好得慢。一屋子的血腥气每天只有一次开窗换气的机会，他觉得自己都要发霉了。

“很久以前，有位上了岁数的渔翁，每天靠打鱼维持生活，他的老婆和三个儿女都靠他养活，所以他们生活贫穷。他虽然以打鱼为生，却有个奇怪的习惯，每天只打四网鱼，从来不肯多打一网……”

幸好他有故事可以听，很多很多新奇的故事。伊万几乎一直陪着他，只是在不得已的时候离开一会儿，但每次都很快地回来。

他的脑子里有讲不完的故事，一个接着一个，卢卡毫不怀疑那全是真实发生过的事。从萨克森的森林到大马士革的沼泽地，从国王到平民，每一个人都有不同的名字和个性，或贪婪怯懦或精明睿智，每一个故事都精彩绝伦，引人入胜，轻易地把卢卡吸引进入他用语言构筑的世界里。

“哈里发哈伦说：’我以安拉的名义起誓，一定要把这些鱼的来历弄清楚，不然绝不回去。’”伊万的声音渐渐低哑了下去，怀里的制香师已经瞌睡虫上脑，上下眼皮不停地打架，“睡吧，明天再接着讲。”

“我没睡着。”卢卡用力睁开眼睛，抬起头看着他，“我要听完才睡。”

“后面还有老长呢，讲到天亮也讲不完。”他笑着亲亲制香师的头顶，“快闭上眼睛，马上就睡着了……”

卢卡恢复得很快，没几天就不再肚子痛，淅淅沥沥的东西也慢慢不见了踪影。他松了一口气，希望如尼科所说，一辈子这玩意儿都不要再来找上他。

他数着日子，应该已经过去月余。他仍旧虚弱，坐着看一会儿书就觉得眼花，在窗边吹一会儿风就两腿打颤。只有听故事是最不费劲的事，可他总是不争气地听着听着就睡着了。

他们虽然一直在一起，伊万却从来没有表现出求欢的意图。这很怪异，虽然亚德里安卡曾经数次暗示卢卡，如今已经可以做一些殿下大人希望做的事。不过伊万一直把他当作病人看待，事事照顾迁就，最亲昵的行为只是抱着他躺在大床上讲故事。

被人宠着爱着的感觉真好，是他从前梦寐以求的，哪怕现在也让人几乎沉迷不悟，可惜来得不是时候。

天气渐渐暖和起来，花园里生机勃勃。卢卡想出去，伊万和他说好了条件，先在走廊上走动锻炼，等完全恢复了体力，才让他去花园。

伊万亲手给他披上了斗篷，然后匆匆出了门。这里是整个宫殿最高的地方，卢卡倚靠在走廊栏杆上往护城河外眺望，已经快到夏天了，他竟然裹着镶着厚厚里子的斗篷一点儿都不觉得热。

他的虚弱程度真是超乎想象，难怪伊万连花园都不放心让他去。

他靠了好一会儿，一直没看到预想中的伊万离开宫门吊桥的背影，反而陆陆续续来了好些客人。

他们的马车进了宫门停在前殿门口，有几位希贝尼克的贵族，也有一些不认识的人，从服饰和发色判断是斯拉文人，应该是外地来的贵族们。令卢卡吃惊的是达里奥和尼科也结伴来了，伊万亲自出了前殿把他们迎进去，大家都神色凝重。

后面陆陆续续还来了一些人，安德雷身着盛装大摇大摆地骑着马进了宫门。还有两位穿着黑袍腰系麻绳的长者，兹拉特科曾经说过他们是教廷的主教大人。

只是兹拉特科意外地没有出现，所有人都进去了好一会儿，还没看见他。卢卡趴了一阵儿，觉得有些累，刚想回屋子躺着，就看到远处驶来一辆看似低调却别致的小型马车。

他直起了身体，呆呆地看着那辆小马车驶进吊桥。近了看它更加漂亮，用的帘布是精致的刺绣蕾丝，全是他见都没见过的款式。

当兹拉特科肥胖但灵活的身躯从那上面跳下来时，可把卢卡吓了一跳，他还来不及细想，就看见帘子后面闪现出阿莱西娅青春灵动的小脸。

“您喜欢雏菊吗？”少女看着他手里握着的小花，绽放出纯真的微笑，“我也是，它们看似弱小却坚韧平和，拥有我最敬重的君子品格。”

那一笑明艳动人，连他手上的雏菊花都黯然失色。

侯爵大人殷勤地搀扶小公主殿下下车，以一种亲密的姿态搂着她纤细的腰。这样的场景让卢卡感到不适，甚至一阵恶心。

这个老男人足以当她父亲，或者祖父，尤其娇美稚嫩的少女一脸天真懵懂，完全不知道该怎么保护自己的样子。

他们没有进前殿，而是在兹拉特科的指引下直接往花园来了。阿莱西娅今天穿了一身暗紫色束腰裙，依旧严实地包到了脖子，黑色的长发从头顶往两边紧紧编成繁复的发辫，整齐地挽在脑后，卢卡在高处能清晰地看到她挑在头顶正中央的雪白笔直的头路。

亚德里安卡急急忙忙地迎上去，恭敬地向他们行礼，兹拉特科刚要呵斥，被尊贵的少女制止了。

她和颜悦色地对中年仆妇交代了一番，亚德里安卡一手指着卢卡所在的方向回了几句话。

然后阿莱西娅抬起头，无与伦比的绿宝石般美丽的眼睛正好与他对视上。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里说明一下教皇是不能结婚生子的，所以不可能有婚生子女。关于中世纪中前期教皇们私生子女的传闻，来源于维基百科。
> 
> 这是本文首次提到“克罗地亚”这个名称，借由尼科说出来。


	12. Chapter 12

他吃完午饭就开始蒙头大睡，一直睡到天黑，伊万似乎没回来过。卢卡披上斗篷到走廊眺望，看到前殿灯火通明，一大群贵族侍从仍旧守在外面进进出出，忙得团团转。

这么大一群人凑一间屋子里呆了一整天，可真够辛苦的。他吃了亚德里安卡送来的晚餐，舒舒服服洗了个澡，早早躺到床上拿着一本羊皮纸书心不在焉地读。

他没有邀请阿莱西娅进屋，虽然他已经很长日子都不再流血，却总觉得屋子里还有些残留的血腥气。

“我听说您生病了，一直很想来探望您。”美丽的少女不以为意，向他行了个优雅的屈膝礼，“伊万说您现在不宜见客，非常抱歉这么唐突地就来了。”

她似乎每一次见面都在道歉呢。

尊贵的公主殿下同上次一样，前来见他的目的并不单纯，探病例行的流程客套完，她也像卢卡一样依靠在石栏杆上，歪着脑袋似乎在观察他。

他也在观察小公主，她比上次见面时憔悴了一些，绿宝石般的眼睛里流露出淡淡的哀伤。

“有句话我不知道该不该说，”卢卡迟疑地开口，眼角的余光瞄了一眼塔楼下面候着的兹拉特科，压低了声音，“他……那个人很坏，名声很不好，你最好离他远一些……”

他想起了博尔纳刚到斯帕拉托的时候，跟他说了同样的话。卢卡不同于伯爵队长大人的身份，说出这样的话需要勇气。这样的小姑娘存在于世上本身就是巨大的诱惑，必然招致各种险恶。这是男人贪婪的本性，越是美丽、纯洁、矜贵的东西，他们越是要不计代价地占有，让她沾染上自己独有的气息，彻底地属于自己。

但任何善良的人更不忍看到美玉蒙污，所以他出言提醒，何况他现在没什么可顾虑的，得罪谁都无所谓。

伊万回来的时候，已经是深夜。他身上带着些许温热的水汽和橄榄油的香气，进屋先亲了亲他，然后躺倒在他身边，长长吐了一口气。卢卡蜷成一团偎依在他身边，乖顺安静地任他抱着。

他是真的累了，卢卡从来没有见过他这个样子。他闭着眼睛，呼吸从急促到绵长，要不是有力的手臂还紧紧揽着自己，卢卡肯定要以为他睡着了。

“我点个香，早点睡吧……”靠在殿下大人肩上的脑袋动了动，他轻声说道。

“嗯？你想睡了？”伊万微微睁开眼睛，低头亲了亲他的头顶，“还没讲完四色鱼的故事呢。”

“嗯，我想早点睡了。”他轻盈地跳下床，点好薰衣草香片，吹熄了蜡烛回到床上。

少女惊愕地看着他，神情逐渐变得更加悲伤。

“这世上还没有能欺负我的人存在呢，”她骄傲地抬起下巴，目光从他脸上移开，“没有任何人能逼我做不情愿的事。”

“但我非常感谢你，真心的，”她透明的眼眸望向前殿，声音低了下去，“你是这里第一个提醒我的人。”

卢卡的眼睛还没有适应黑暗，什么都看不见。伊万的双臂搂紧了他，毛茸茸的头拱在他的脖子上，深深吸了几口。

“今天你见到她了？”殿下大人显然并不想睡，虽然声音里透着浓浓的疲惫。

“是的，她听说我病了，是来探望我的。”卢卡没有很意外，平静地回答。这是在他的家里，不可能有事情瞒得过他。

“嗯，你放心，”他咕哝着说，双臂又收紧了一些，温热的嘴唇碰了碰制香师的脖子，“有我在，不会让你受委屈的。”

委屈？在你身边，谁不委屈？委屈不会无缘无故出现，更不会无缘无故消失，我不委屈了，自然有别的人委屈。

她的侧脸极美，从前额到下巴形成一条流畅起伏的精致线条，鼻尖、上下唇峰和下巴颌在一条笔直的线上，甚至可以用尺子比划，分毫无差。

只是这张年轻美丽的脸上，那双绿宝石一般的眼睛里流露的哀伤，足以让任何人心碎。

伤心吗？小姑娘，这还只是开始，人生的路还有好长好长，你从此都得和那个人牵绊在一起啦，就像两条拧在一起的麻绳再也不会分开，直到死的那一天。你有一辈子的时间去品味这种痛苦，从年少到年老，如花似玉的容颜渐渐衰败，在无穷无尽的猜疑和嫉妒中蹉跎宝贵的年华，碾碎曾经的梦想……

因为没有人办得到，哪怕是你，要天上的星星也一定有人绞尽脑汁为你去摘的可爱公主殿下，你同样没办法得到他的心。

“我向你保证，谁也不能伤害你……”温暖潮湿的吻移到了他脸上，“就算是我的妻子，她也绝不能……”

“嗯，好……”卢卡翻了半个身，压到了他身上，搂紧了他的脖子，主动寻到他的唇，献上一个缠绵悱恻的深吻。

搂住细腰的手渐渐用上了力道，由轻到重地摩挲，只停留在臀丘上方，迟迟不敢继续往下。

卢卡主动结束了这个吻，支起头看着他，黑暗中两人的嘴唇都亮晶晶的。

伊万的眼睛更亮，无声地询问，可以吗？

“今天交给我吧。”他以气声说，温热的气息暧昧地拂到尊贵殿下的脸上，然后慢慢地滑了下去。

他很久没有做过取悦人的事，不过并不影响他的熟练。他含住勃发的性器，耐心地吞吐侍弄。

她有很多话想说、想问，看着他欲言又止。卢卡都知道，他懂她所有的悲伤和不甘，尤其她是阿莱西娅——生来就拥有一切最好的东西，神的另一个宠儿。

他什么都懂，但是不知道该怎么安慰她，或者开导她。因为他也不知道，除了沉浸在永无休止的痛苦中枯竭死去，还有什么别的办法。

“这个送给你。”他从随身的衣袋里掏出一个精巧的玻璃瓶子，托在掌心递到小姑娘眼前，“我做的，很抱歉只有这么一点，本来应该更多一些的……”

卢卡得到了在花园散步的允许，但绝不准干活。他也没那么想在外面干活，他现在仍然虚弱，每回出去都得裹着厚厚的斗篷，走不了一会儿就累得直喘气，难受得五脏六腑仿佛要被拉扯出身体。

这是从未有过的感受，身为女子可真难啊……这鬼东西造访一次就这么要命，如果每个月都阴魂不散，那得受多少苦……

“多米尼克最近好吗？”他唤来远远地跟着他的布鲁诺，压低了声音，和小副侍卫长闲聊了起来。

“嗯，你病了那么久，他很担心你……”周围没有人，仆役和侍女们都绕着他们走，少年观察了四周，放心地回他的话。

“请你转告他，很感谢他的关心，我已经好多了。”卢卡意味深长地朝他笑笑。

不能干活，他也可以想法子让自己稍微有点事情做。每天早饭和午饭后他出来短暂地散会儿步，其余时间就在屋子里读点书，或者运用书上的新知识以现成的香料和精油调配新的香片和花草油。

这些东西当然是有用的，殿下大人似乎比卢卡更需要它们。他此时正仰躺在床上，头枕着卢卡的大腿，屋子里流淌着静谧的气氛，以及薰衣草香薰若有若无的香气。

“今天的味道有点不一样，你还加了什么？”他微眯着眼睛，享受着制香师的头部按摩。

“是迷迭香，你喜欢吗？”卢卡低头亲了亲他的额头，他很少这样乖，卸下所有强势窝在自己怀里。

“嗯，”他顺势在卢卡肚子上蹭了蹭，调整了一个更依赖的姿势，“很好闻……”

“你更好闻……”他哑着声音说，脸深深地埋进制香师的怀里，“等一会儿就给你接着讲四色鱼的故事。”

他最近特别劳累，折返于斯帕拉托和希贝尼克之间，每天疲于应付接应不暇的各色人等。大公派来亲信敲打，教廷派来的使者更不好打发，还有达尔马提亚各地感到不安的领主们，他们压榨了他所有的时间和精力，这些日子回家的时候卢卡早就睡熟了。

“不要，今天不要听故事。”卢卡的语气带着可爱的任性，软软地撒着娇。

“哦？那你想听什么？”察觉到他和平时大不一样的轻快和娇态，伊万觉得新鲜，支起脑袋看着他。

他眼睛闪着光，笑得诱惑，双手缓缓褪下交襟细布袍，里面果然光溜溜的，一点一点露出大理石一般白皙光洁的瘦削肩膀，细小的乳尖上赫然夹着一对银光闪闪的乳夹，以一条细细的银链连在一起。

“我不知道该怎么做……”少女双手交握在石栏上，痛苦地低着头，无奈地说起难以启齿的挫败，“你病了，他就一直陪着你，别的什么都不管，连市民日都没去参加。”

“他谁的话都不听，我……我……”她的声音微微发抖，然后再也说不下去。

我也不知道该怎么做啊……我比你更希望自己从他身边消失，彻底逃离这个几乎要把他溺死的泥潭……

“可是现在我有些明白他了，”她抬起头，美丽的眼睛凝视着卢卡，“谢谢你的礼物，我非常喜欢，我还从来没有见过雏菊做的精油。”

她摩挲着手里的瓶子，真诚地向他道谢。

寝殿有些昏暗，卢卡今晚有意减少了蜡烛的数量。他拿起一副包了毛皮的镣铐，熟练地锁在自己手腕上。

“你要发呆到什么时候……”被铐住的双手套住殿下大人的脖子，慢慢靠近他，抵在他的嘴唇上，轻柔地吐气。

他被猛力地压倒在床上，缚在一起的双手被固定在头顶，他娇媚地喘息，腰肢像水蛇一般扭动。

伊万火热的唇抵在他的耳边，温柔地呢喃。可是他一个字都听不进，他什么都不想，也顾不上想，这个人说什么都与他无关。

亚德里安卡和她的主人一样越来越忙，卢卡已经好几天没有见到她人，现在换回了狄雅娜和芙萝拉轮流照料他。现在他已经没有那些乱七八糟的东西见不得人，早就不需要亚德里安卡偷偷摸摸避人耳目地帮他处理了。

他最近积极康复，尽量多吃多动，体力已经恢复了不少，至少不会散一会儿步就头昏眼花气喘吁吁。他得尽快好起来，毕竟不管将来的任何情况，唯一能指望的只有自己。

亚德里安卡在忙什么他当然知道，公爵殿下在戴克里先宫的新家，需要她张罗的地方太多了，要迎接那样一位尊贵的女主人可不是一件可以怠慢轻忽的事。

天气逐渐热起来，夏天一天天逼近了，卢卡迎来一位意想不到的访客。

“我得出一次远门，他允许我最后来看你一次。”尼科满脸不爽地进了门，快速地观察了一遍他呆的屋子，顺便还有他，“恢复得不错，按理说现在已经可以行动如常了。”

“你要去哪儿？”卢卡有些惊讶，他所说的远门肯定不是回到潘诺尼亚或者伊斯特拉，随即想起伊万说的他被人寻仇到处躲的事。

“哎，就是跟着船队出一趟海，到处游历，顺便买点稀罕草药，可能会去君士坦丁堡……”清瘦的医生不客气地往软榻上一靠，把主人挤到了小椅子上。

“我跟他说，我这一走搞不好就是大半年，我得瞧瞧你再走。我警告他了，可得让你好好的啊，再要死要活地可找不着我了。”

“去君士坦丁堡要那么久吗？我以为十来天就能到了。”卢卡睁着圆眼睛，傻乎乎地问道。

“那不是说了还得到处游历嘛……”尼科脸上闪过一丝不自然，“别说我了，我最不放心的就是你。你呀，别成天稀里糊涂地别人说啥都信，被人卖了都不知道。”

卢卡呐呐地应了，心中还是没有解开疑惑，去哪儿游历需要大半年那么久，又不是海盗需要一直住在海上。

尼科脸上又一阵白，好像自己也没有少骗这个总是轻信于人的制香师。

“别的我倒不担心，我想你应该是安全的。”医生把觉得应该让卢卡知道的事一件一件告诉他，“那小姑娘倒是蛮好玩的，小小年纪就跟个老处女似的，听说她从小跟随姨母长大，和她老娘和姐姐行事作风大不一样。”

“哦，是吗？”这些事情他无从得知，虽然他见过阿莱西娅两次，对她不符合年龄的古板打扮倒是印象深刻，不过他们的交谈还没有深入到这种程度，多米尼克的坊间传闻也不可能有这样实质性的内幕。

“不过你也别去招惹她，相安无事算了。”尼科接着说，“她不好惹，她的女大公老娘在她父亲去世一年以后才生下她。”

他内心深处有那么一些八卦因子，只是不熟的时候看不大出来。这时看到制香师惊讶的表情，他就感到一阵满足。

“所以啊，她和那位大公主根本就不是一个爹，而是某个大人物的私生女，这件事没人敢提，但大家都心知肚明。”

那伊万也知道了？不过好像没什么影响，除了本事通天的丈母娘，再加上有权有势的老丈人，从此他只会平步青云，未来一片坦途。

“我不担心小姑娘会对你不利，不过她背后的人……”尼科收起了八卦，表情变得凝重，“殿下身边一堆小人，只怕到时候……”

伊万是说过不会允许任何人伤害他，不过那时卢卡可从没感到危险的临近。至于他身边的小人，就算是单纯如卢卡的确也知道一二。

“怪我没有识人之明，达里奥也好不到哪里去，我们要是早知道他是这样的，肯定不会把他带到安达通尼亚……你还记得在科尔丘拉的时候，你被佐拉抓去差点儿没命吗？佐拉是怎么知道你和殿下的事，又是怎么轻而易举地避人耳目地把你抓走的。”

说起在科尔丘拉发生的这件往事，卢卡依旧心惊肉跳，只是他从来没有想过这背后的疑点。

“殿下上岸前是交待他带信给你的，可你有收到消息吗？”尼科接着问道。

答案已经呼之欲出，那一晚领主次子敲开了他的门，然后城主家的侍卫一拥而上。

“那他……殿下……他早就知道是安德雷搞的鬼……”突然想明白了这一点，他如遭雷击，呆滞地看着尼科再也说不出话来。

“殿下早就知道他的本性还把他留在身边对吗？这就是他跟我和达里奥不同的地方了……”

不，怎么会是这样……伊万不但知道佐拉要弄死他，还知道是安德雷出卖了他，而这位尊贵的殿下不但什么都没做，甚至连问都没有问过一句……卢卡觉得一阵头晕，眼里只看到尼科的嘴开开合合。

“……谁让他是殿下呢，驭人之术那一套他倒是玩得得心应手。”医生的语气变得轻慢而嘲讽，“是不是忠诚可靠不重要，能为他所用才是最重要的，谁让他做大事呢，我们这样的人看不懂，也不会玩。”

“做大事的人身边就需要养着这种打手吧，他们没有底线，什么事都干得出来，还不用脏了自己的手。”

比如出卖、陷害博尔纳……他说了会保护自己不受伤害，说了好几次，每一次卢卡都深信不疑，哪怕是几天前的承诺。眩晕过后，他只感到恶心，什么驭人之术，什么做大事，把这么一个以前害过他不止一次，将来也一定会再害他的人放心地养在身边……伊万，你到底安的什么心？

“我和达里奥都觉得，当他身边充斥着小人的时候，总有一天会养虎为患，自食其果。”尼科紧锁着眉头，握住了卢卡的手，“你要千万小心，除了这个人，还有……”

他的脸色又一次变得极不自然，微微地泛红。

“侯爵那个老东西，你也要小心知道吗？”他微微停顿了一下，“他不像安德雷心机那么深，可也一肚子坏水。”

“不过你不搭理他就是了，他也就是个志大才疏的东西，又好色又怕死，胆小如鼠的窝囊废，我不信他能翻出什么浪来。”

卢卡疑惑地看着他，他说出这样的话，似乎跟这位侯爵大人的渊源非同一般。

“哎不早说了嘛，我没有识人之明，到现在都没有，年轻时就更别提啦……”尼科脸上一阵红一阵白，面对卢卡他总有一份愧疚，更希望多提醒他一些，“人活一辈子免不了上当，你可千万别学我，一样的当上了一次又一次，一把年纪了还没长进。”

卢卡看着他染上风霜还依然俊美的脸庞，想象着这张脸在风华正茂时是如何地颠倒众生，那样的绝世美貌只怕是比起雅里洛都毫不逊色。

侯爵那老淫虫不动心思才怪了！

“你现在，上了谁的当呢？”卢卡鼓起勇气问。对那老淫虫他可一丁点儿兴趣都没有，不过要是伊万说过的小狼狗，他倒是很愿意打听打听。

“你问这个干嘛？”尼科更加尴尬，强作镇定地白他一眼，“反正不是你的宝贝疙瘩殿下大人。”

“我听说你见过我姐姐。”少女侧过脸凝视着他，看上去放松了一些。

“是的，我曾有幸承蒙大公主殿下召见。”和她相处的大部分时候，卢卡同样是轻松的，大约因为她年幼、美貌，而且总是带着善意。

“你一定觉得我们这是一个怎样混乱的家庭吧？他们……我的丈夫和我的姐姐，他们都毫无廉耻之心……”她的眼里再一次浮现出悲哀，“有时候，连我自己都忍受不了。”

“可是主既然派遣我来到他身边，必然希望我感化他改变他，让他远离淫乐，我必然得将我的一生都奉献给他，还有他领地的臣民……”

“公主殿下，请容许我提出一个请求。”卢卡突然出声打断她，语气难得地坚定。

他点燃了特制的熏香，昏暗的寝殿流淌着旖旎的气氛。他披着薄纱缝制的长袍，斜斜地倚靠在大床上。这样的衣衫比佐拉的还要透明暴露，赤裸的身体每一个细节几乎一览无余，他当然死都想不到自己也有穿成这样的一天。

伊万回来的时候看到的就是这样一副香艳的画面，他笑了，笑得明朗而温暖。

“怎么转性了？”他爱怜地亲亲制香师的嘴唇，“现在不要听故事了，就想着怎么引诱我？”

“是的……”卢卡伸出白皙的手臂缠绕住他的脖子，“我现在只想做爱。”

他们最近什么都不干，只要在一起，那一定是无休止地做爱，整晚整晚地做爱，四色鱼的故事讲到现在还没完。

远离淫乐？年轻的小公主殿下啊，你怎么就这么天真的觉得自己能改变一个没有心的人呢？

修长的大手隔着薄纱揉弄他的身体，他热烈地回应，两条舌头热切地缠绕在一起互相舔吻，发出湿答答的水声。

他急切地退下殿下大人的短袍，同样饥渴地抚摸那线条流畅的漂亮背肌。伊万的手来到他的腿间，那里早已泛滥成灾，热情得让人欣喜若狂。

粗暴地进入那个温暖柔软的地方，像往常一样放纵驰骋，带着他和自己一起飞上天，享受性爱的美妙……

然而他们亲吻抚摸了许久，却没有进入两人都期待的下一步。伊万明显变得急躁起来，他粗重的喘息，挺着腰狠狠地磨蹭了好几下柔嫩湿润的腿心。

“怎么了？”卢卡发现了不对劲，他的眼里蒙着情欲的水雾，困惑地问道。

殿下大人趴在他的身上，脸埋进了他的颈窝，低哑地笑了几声，居然带着几分跟他这个人格格不入的尴尬和无奈。

“我也不知道怎么了……”他不敢抬起头来，这应该是他人生头一回感到惭愧和羞耻，“可能最近太累了，也可能真的让你榨干了。”

“硬不起来是吗？”原本软糯沙哑的声音突然变得冷硬清晰，殿下大人突然被从制香师身上毫不留情地掀翻。

“这可一点儿都不奇怪，你现在硬不起来的地方可不止那一处。”卢卡坐起身，冰冷地注视着瘫软在他身边的殿下大人。

“怎么……怎么了？”伊万惊疑未定，发现连舌头都在发软。

一个耳光重重打在他脸上，他想有所反应，却连手都抬不起来。

“因为我要走了，殿下大人。”卢卡跪坐在床上，冷漠的视线没有离开他的脸，“但是你不允许，我只能自己想法子了。”

伊万茫然地看着冷静得不像话的制香师，这时连动脑子都很费劲了，他张了张嘴，却发现一句话都说不出来。

“我在香里加了东西。”这个玩弄侮辱他千百次的，强大得不可撼动的男人此刻像个废物一样瘫倒在他跟前，他感到满足，又一个耳光落到这个人脸上。

“你真当我是白痴吗？”他的神情变得凄厉，又一个巴掌落下。伊万已经失去了一半意识，努力睁着眼睛看着他。

“我下贱，但我不是白痴！”再一个巴掌，发泄他心中所有的怨愤。

“我是人，我会感觉到痛！”他哭叫着，伴随着两个耳光。

他突然安静了下来，激烈的喘息逐渐变得平缓。

“别了，殿下大人。愿你这一辈子再也见不到我，我也再见不到你。”他冷漠地转过头，轻巧地跳下大床，随手披上亚麻布外袍，头也不回地，悄无声息地离开了寝殿。

殿下大人肿着一张脸，躺在床上动弹不得，也发不出声音，甚至连转动脖子看一眼他离去的背影都做不到。

塔楼里如他所想地一个侍卫都没有，这正好是年轻副侍卫长安排的换班交底时间，当然今天这个过程会特别地长。

他没有阻碍地离开了内殿，外面的侍卫就只能靠他自己躲避了。他花了几乎半年的时间观察他们巡视的路线，甚至每个侍卫不同的习惯，现在就是派上用场的时候。

然后他在厨房附近找到了等他的人——侯爵收买的内应。

他出了宫，终于要自由了，不过还有最后一个障碍需要应付。当他在接应他的马车上看到兹拉特科那张油腻的脸时，并没有很意外。

“先别急，侯爵大人。”他按住那只猴急地探向他腿间的湿乎乎的油手，“等到了安全的地方，我自然会向您付出报酬。”

马车在一群全副武装军人的护卫下一路往北连夜急行。兹拉特科当然不会让他好过，一双油手到处乱摸，张着臭气熏天的嘴不停地亲他舔他，只是每次想进一步时，都会被他坚决地阻止。

兹拉特科倒不害怕他溜走，不兑现给自己的报酬。玩弄了他一会儿，安心地打起了盹儿，呼噜声震天响。

卢卡睡不着，掀开一角布帘，一直盯着黑漆漆的窗外。当天开始蒙蒙亮的时候，他看清了外面的景物，这是从出生起就生活在海边的他从未见过的，连绵的山脉，还有一望无际的密林。

“好了，我们已经到了山区。”滚烫的热源突然靠近了他，臭烘烘的热气喷在他耳边，“这里绝对安全……”

他回头，撅着嘴碰了碰那猩红色的肥厚嘴唇，笑得魅惑，“我当然不会食言，不过……”

他双手抵住压向他的肥胖身躯，微微地后撤，“你得让我自己脱……”

兹拉特科没想到他会提出这样的要求，有点意外制香师这样主动，倒也合他心意，于是往后一靠，不再逼近。

卢卡从容地点燃了车里的蜡烛，移到了离自己最近的地方。

“非常感谢您的帮助，侯爵大人。”他缓缓地撩起长袍的亚麻布料，露出白皙赤裸的双腿，“我非常乐意献上我的报酬。”

白色的布料持续往上，已经到了大腿根部，颤颤巍巍的小肉棍露出了粉嫩的头。

“不过我得先告诉您一件事。”他靠坐在窄凳上笑得癫狂，朝侯爵大人缓缓张开了腿，“人家长这样的呢，您介意吗？”

狭小的空间里，凑近的烛光下，兹拉特科突然发出一声凄惨恐怖的惊叫，一头撞上了车门的横梁。

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊万中的是来自波斯拜火教的黑科技，初代目十香软筋散^o^
> 
> 我对兹拉特科是因为感情深才黑他，对克拉马可是黑着黑着就黑出感情了，虽然格子军迷都叫他克拉驴，进球可还得指望他啊……
> 
> 今晚的比赛加油！


End file.
